Hunters
by HallowsEve
Summary: When Hogwarts calls in the elite Hunters to help guard the grounds, the rules of war begin to change. A/U. [LM/OFC, SS/HG, DM/GW, HP/LL, RW/LB]
1. Chapter 1 - Hunters

A/N: This is my first HP Fic so be kind. This story will be very OC heavy and some chapters will be focused on them solely. I know some people hate OC's being added and that's fine, just want you to know what you're going to see. So please, no flames about how adding OC's sucks. I'm giving you fair warning there will be OC's and they will be MAJOR characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

* * *

Severus and Lucius sat silently, nursing a glass of firewhiskey in the cool dungeons at Hogwarts. It had been a rough night. Again.

Voldemort was growing impatient with the bane of his very existence, Harry Potter, and the lack of progression of his mission. Impatience for Voldemort could only mean one thing - pain and misery for anyone who crossed his path.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this, Sev." Lucius finally broke the silence, his voice tired and hoarse. In recent weeks his favor within Voldemort's inner circle had been slipping. Tonight he suffered the cruciatus three times just for Voldemort's amusement.

Severus turned his gaze to his longtime friend. The blonde man was normally pristine and well kept, but tonight he looked tired. Old and tired. Severus felt that familiar tug in his stomach, guilt. He had talked Lucius into crossing over to the side of the light and joining the Order the year Harry Potter started Hogwarts and Voldemort started his comeback. Lucius had no desire to devote his life to the madman any longer and even less desire to see his own son repeat his mistakes. Dumbledore and the Order were quick to accept Lucius, eager to have another spy amongst Voldemort's inner circle. The double spy life was wearing hard on the man.

Unlike Severus, who knew his own rough upbringing and lifetime of disappointment hardened him enough to handle the stress of being a double agent, Lucius was born with the proverbial silver spoon. His childhood, though not pleasant and full of hugs by any means, was rather easy. He was denied nothing and encouraged to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. His early fortune was earned the old fashioned way, inherited when his pureblood supremacist father, Abraxas, died. Lucius possessed the good looks and charm to make his succession to his father's business successful, but those qualities mattered not when it came to dealing with a megalomaniac obsessed with the idea of immortality.

"Does the old fool even have a plan at this point?" Lucius turned his attention from the fire to the dark-haired man sitting in the matching armchair to his left. Severus took a long sip of his whiskey, basking in the warm burn.

"I do not know." Severus sadly replied his eyes dropping, unable to meet Lucius' tired pleading eyes.

Lucius chuckled and nodded, taking another sip of the aged drink.

"The old man has lost what was left of his mind if he thinks I will allow Draco to take the dark mark." Lucius' voice hardened as it always did when the subject of Draco and Voldemort were in the same sentence. "That was the point behind my switching sides, to protect my son."

Severus stared hard at the rapidly aging friend who was a mere shadow of the glorious man he used to be. "Indeed."

The two men sat in comfortable silence for an unknown stretch of time. To Lucius it felt like hours, to Severus mere minutes when the fireplace flashed and Dumbledore's head appeared. Severus inwardly groaned. Not even 1 hour were they given to unwind after meeting with the Dark Lord.

"Ah good. Severus, Lucius, can you please join me in my office?" Dumbledore's soft chipper voice grated on the men's already shot nerves. Severus rolled his eyes while Lucius rubbed his forehead. Neither man wanted to sit before their second master, but little option were they given.

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus seethed through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore smiled before disappearing from the fireplace. Severus looked to Lucius, who only nodded his head before rising to his feet so they could floo to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Severus exited the fireplace into Dumbledore's office first, immediately stepping aside to allow Lucius to come through. Dumbledore smiled at the two men, his light blue robes a startling contrast to their black. Dumbledore held out his candy bowl, offering a sugary sweet.

"Lemon drop?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, shaking his head no. Lucius ignored the question entirely as they took their seats before his desk, sporting their masks of indifference.

"How was Tom tonight?"

"Insane as always, Headmaster." Severus drawled, his curt response receiving lips pursed in frustration from his second master. Severus sighed loudly. "He's growing impatient and paranoid. Tonight he entertained himself with casting the cruciatus on his followers."

Lucius' slight flinch at the mention of the unforgiveable did not go unnoticed by either man. It didn't matter how many times he had suffered it before, each time he screamed in pain and it was now taking longer to physically recover. Dumbledore tapped his chin as he processed the information.

If there was one thing Severus hated more than Dumbledore's never ending meddling, it was silence in his office. Much like Voldemort, silence meant he was thinking. No doubt considering some rash plan that would put their lives in immediate danger, but their safety was unimportant. As long as bloody Harry Potter was safe, then all was well.

"I am beginning to worry about Tom's behavior." Dumbledore mused wistfully.

Lucius snorted. "Beginning to? With all due respect, Headmaster, his behavior should have started to worry you long before tonight."

"Perhaps, but only recently has Tom taken to torturing his followers for entertainment. In the past did he not pin Death Eaters against one another?" The white haired man asked while leaning forward on his desk.

Severus put his hand up to stop Lucius' rant before it started. He knew the aristocrat was exhausted and quickly losing patience with Dumbledore's never ending riddles.

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord is growing impatient and insecure. We must give him something to distract him until Potter can finish locating the horcruxes."

Dumbledore considered Severus' words, popping one of the tart sweets into his mouth. His eyes shifted to Lucius. "Perhaps we give him a new follower. Maybe it's time to allow Draco to take the mark? Tom might switch his focus into recruiting again."

"Abso-bloody-lutely not!" Lucius shot out of his chair, his fists clenching in rage. "We agreed old man that Draco was to be kept out of this. I will _not_ allow my son to be sent to that madman. Not now, not ever!"

Severus sideways glanced at Lucius, concern growing as the man began pacing and shaking his hands to relieve the urge to hex Dumbledore into oblivion.

"Understood, Lucius. My sincerest apologies for even suggesting it." Dumbledore raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Does Miss Granger have any additional information with regards to the horcruxes, Severus?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Hermione Granger. Though he knew he was not violating any school rules in dating her, she was over 18 and would not be his potions student as she was merely returned to study her NEWT's and graduate early, he still felt rattled when the Headmaster mentioned her.

Severus never expected to fall in love again. Let alone with the bushy haired know-it-all who was the loyal sidekick to resident pain in his ass Potter. The unlikely couple began over the summer while both were staying at Order headquarters. Though young in years, Hermione was old at heart. Forced to grow up faster than any child should due to being friends with Potter and losing her parents to a violent death eater attack the previous winter, Hermione quickly became someone he could turn to. She was never insulted by his harsh words or terrible attitude. The friendship formed quickly and the friendship turned romantic even faster after returning from a meeting, once again injured at the hands of his dark master.

_"Oh my gods, Severus!" Hermione gasped as the Professor stumbled into the library, immediately falling to his knees his hands pressed to the floor to brace himself. Without a thought Hermione threw the book she was reading onto the table, rushing to kneel beside the injured wizard. "Is there anything I can do? A potion perhaps?" _

_Severus' ebony eyes appraised the young witch beside him. When had she turned so beautiful? Shaking his head to clear his mind of the inappropriate thoughts Severus gasped, "Pain potion." _

_Hermione nodded, silently fleeing the room to his personal quarters. If it were anyone else, he would never have allowed them into his room, but this was Hermione. His friend. Severus smirked when he thought about their odd friendship that was formed through their love of books, knowledge and the harsh reality of being orphaned at a young age. Though Potter too shared the unfortunate title, he did not understand Hermione's grief. He felt she was lucky to have memories to look back on. He never considered that knowing her parents meant she couldn't live in a fairytale world, one that Harry very much so lived in when it came to his parents. _

_Moments later Hermione returned, potion in hand. She gently touched his shoulder, encouraging him to sit back so she could pour the potion into his mouth. Severus complied and soon felt the relief as the bitter potion went down his throat. _

_"Thank you." Severus mumbled, once again allowing his body to slump over._

_"You should lie down." Hermione softly spoke as she tucked his hair behind his ear, allowing her to see his face. That perplexed him. She was always pushing his hair behind his ear, why would she want to look at his face? "Do you need help?" _

_Normally a proud man Severus thought to reject her offer, but found the prospect of being allowed to wrap his arm around her too appealing. It was slightly inappropriate he would admit, but he was a man after all. Severus only nodded. _

_With the gentle touch of a concerned woman, Hermione carefully positioned herself so that his left arm was around her shoulders. She held his hand in place with her left hand while her right arm snaked around his waist, gently pulling him encouraging him to stand. Thankfully the walk to his rooms was quick, right across the hall. Without prompt Hermione helped Severus to his bed, delicately assisting him to a sitting position, kneeling down to remove his boots and socks. _

_Severus remained silent as her hands moved to his robes, swiftly and efficiently undoing his buttons as if she'd done that a hundred times before. Hermione was intent and focused, nibbling on her bottom lip as she always did when she was either deep in thought or nervous. Severus hoped it wasn't due to nerves. _

_Helping his arms from his robes, Hermione folded it and placed it on the chair in the corner. Her hands resumed their unbuttoning on his button up shirt. Severus closed his eyes, waiting for the gasp or gag that would accompany her seeing his bare chest, badly scarred from years of torture. Carefully he opened one eye when he felt the shirt slide over his shoulders and down his arms. There was no gasp. There was no gagging. There wasn't even pity in her eyes. It just was. _

_Hermione half smiled as she urged him to lie down on his bed, positioning the pillows beneath his head to allow him to sleep elevated. He had mentioned once in passing that it alleviated some pain from the tremors if he didn't sleep completely flat. Situated on his pillows Hermione pulled the soft sheets and duvet over his body, tucking the fabric underneath his armpits like her mother had done to her as a child. _

_Content with her job tucking him in, Hermione leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Her hand rested on his cheek as she looked at him with sad eyes. _

_"I'm so glad you are okay." Her voice was shaky as the reality set in that there could come a time he might not return. "I would be lost without you." _

_Severus' hand covered hers on his cheek. "As would I without you." _

_Time stood still as Hermione slowly leaned down. Her lips soft and plump against his. The kiss was quick, chaste, merely a taste of what could come. She held her breath as she pulled slightly away, waiting for the lecture that would ensue. She was pleasantly surprised when no lecture came. Instead she was awarded with a soft smile. She moved to stand up, but was stopped by the hand on the back of her neck, gently pulling her down, coaxing her to kiss him again. This time, the kiss was neither soft nor chaste. He groaned when her tongue teased the seam of his lips, immediately opening to allow her to explore. _

_The kiss was emotion filled, driven by the unspoken attraction that had been building between them over the weeks. Severus couldn't think. He didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was feel and enjoy the feeling of her lips against his, kissing back with as much passion as him. His hands were buried in the bushy hair that turned out not to be so bushy. In fact, her hair was soft, feeling like silk against his rough hands. Hermione's hands caressed his chest, silently mapping each of his scars and massaging the pain away. It wasn't until they pulled away to get some much needed oxygen that Severus realized she was not standing now, she was straddling his pelvis, her hot core rubbing against his erection. _

_His cock screamed in protest when his hands moved to her hips, stopping her motions. Hermione looked at him in surprise. _

_"As much as I would love to fuck you into the mattress little one, I'm far too exhausted to give you the sexual experience you deserve. Might I offer my services tomorrow night?" Severus whispered, his voice laced with the desire he was denying himself. Hermione smiled and bit her lip as she nodded. _

_Hermione slept curled next to the surly potions master that night. Her leg draped over his, her head resting on his chest. Severus couldn't remember the last time he slept so sound. _

"Severus?" Severus was lured from his thoughts by the Headmaster.

"Oh, no, nothing since they recovered the Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestrange vault." Severus responded. "She is researching Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, we believe that is also a horcrux and it is rumored to reside inside the castle grounds."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. So far they had found and destroyed 4 of the 7 believed horcruxes and were hoping to discover and destroy the other 3 very soon.

"Is Tom aware that the horcruxes are being destroyed?" The Headmaster's question was directed at the still pacing Lucius. Lucius looked at him incredulously.

"What do you believe is making him so impatient and paranoid, Headmaster?" Lucius sneered. "He knows something is amiss."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped, drawing raised eyebrows from his 2 loyal spies. "Then this is perfect timing. The ministry has decided to place Hunters inside Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!" Both men exclaimed loudly. Severus shot up from his chair while Lucius ceased his incessant pacing.

"How is this good timing?" Severus questioned, crossing his arms.

"You said Tom needs a distraction. We need to buy time so what better way than to distract him?" Dumbledore smiled as if this was the best idea he had.

Lucius groaned as he ran his hands down his face in frustration. Severus shook his head, blinking at the elder wizard in disbelief.

"Yes, we're as good as dead." Severus bluntly stated. "You are bringing in dark magic Hunters when the Dark Lord is already paranoid and impatient."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nonsense, Severus. I do not believe the presence of Hunters will cause much change for your objective."

"Of course not. I imagine the Dark Lord will be pleased you are bringing in Hunters." Severus sarcastically drawled, moving to pace alongside Lucius.

Next to blasted Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Hunters were Voldemort's most hated. The ancient elite organization was formed by the demigod descendants of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Comprised of only the strongest witches and wizards, Hunters are designed to seek out and destroy dark magic to assist in keeping peace. After the first war, they were responsible for many of the arrests made to his followers following Voldemort's temporary defeat. In addition to seeking out and destroying dark magic, and any cause behind it, they were also responsible for helping diagnose cursed individuals and assisting on lifting the dark curses that were upon the. They were especially deadly because in addition to studying dark magic, "blood" Hunters, or descendants of the original Hunters, are skillfully trained in dark magic. Often times their skills surpassed even those trained by Voldemort.

"Severus, Lucius, with Hunters at Hogwarts, Tom will be distracted with attempting to eliminate or recruit them. Allowing us the time we need to locate the horcruxes." Dumbledore looked sadly at the 2 stressed men. He knew this was a good plan; he just needed to convince them. "If it's any consolation, Severus, the team leader for the group is one of your rare prized students."

Severus halted mid pace and turned to witness the twinkle in the old man's eye. Only a handful of students in his career did he ever consider worthy of praise and only one of them would have the necessary skill to become a Hunter, Athena Vlahos.

Athena Vlahos was an enigma to Severus. A pure-blood witch born to a British mother and Greek father who came into her Veela heritage when she was 13, making her the only known pure Veela that ever attended Hogwarts, a very well-known fact. Becoming a Veela was shocking to both Athena and her mother, whom passed down the Veela heritage through her bloodline. In addition to her Veela heritage, Athena was an incredibly skilled fighter in both dueling and physical combat. She was also skilled in potions, earning Severus respect when she successfully brewed Wolfsbane in her 6th year. Unlike some Veela's, Athena retained all her magical abilities, if anything they enhanced, enabling her to be proficient in non-verbal and wandless magic. All in all, she was an unstoppable force that Severus was not shocked to hear became a Hunter.

"Miss Vlahos I presume?" Severus confirmed with the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Severus could not decide if he was relieved to hear that Hogwarts would have such a powerful Hunter on the grounds or irate that this was going to seriously piss off his other master. It was only a matter of until the Voldemort ordered her capture.

"Miss Vlahos will be joining with her team when term starts. For now, we should rest and enjoy the last few days of silence." Lucius and Severus both nodded, knowing a dismissal when they heard one.

* * *

"I should be returning to the manor, Severus." Lucius flatly said as they exited the floo in Severus' dungeon chambers, his hand reaching for his robes that had been draped over the back of the armchair he had been sitting in. He sighed loudly. "With any luck my wife will have kicked out her lover."

"Why not get divorced, Luc?" Severus asked for the umpteenth time in the years he's known the fellow death eater. "You are not in love nor have you been."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple, Severus. We have to consider Draco, our current situation. There are far too many factors. The main one being my _wife_ refuses to divorce me and become a social pariah." The blonde haired man moved back to the floo, throwing the powder into the fire. "Besides, not all of us have young nubile witches to warm our hearts and our beds. Goodnight friend."

Severus clenched his jaw as Lucius vanished from sight. He knew Lucius made the comment in jest, but it did not negate the fact that the 19 year age gap between him and Hermione was something that was constantly on his mind. He loved her, that he knew, but sometimes he questioned if the feelings were reciprocated. Hermione was only going to be 19. Still young and had many years before her to find a more suitable mate.

Severus poured himself another firewhiskey as his thoughts shifted to Athena Vlahos and whether or not he should tell Hermione about the passion laced evening he spent with her on the table in his lab.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emotional

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Hermione, how many N.E.W.T.'s _are_ you taking?" Ron exclaimed, reviewing Hermione's organized and color coded schedule for the upcoming term. Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes, snapping her laminated schedule back.

"9, Ronald. Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Hermione turned her focus back to her Potions book, her first N.E.W.T. subject that she would be tested on in 2 weeks. "Honestly, you should begin considering your N.E.W.T.'s as well."

Ron rolled his eyes burying his nose back in his quidditch magazine. Once again his favorite player, Viktor Krum, made the cover. "Eh, I want to play quidditch. I don't need my N.E.W.T.'s for that."

Hermione looked back to Ron, opening her mouth to protest when Harry cleared his throat, casting a silencing charm on the train cabin door to give them some privacy.

"Okay, 'Mione, we promise to think more about our N.E.W.T.'s okay?" Harry tried to appease his bookworm best friend. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head back on the seat waiting for Harry to continue. "We need to figure out if the diadem is a horcrux. If so, where is it?"

All eyes shifted to Hermione as she sighed, closing her book and carefully shrinking it and putting it inside her charmed bag.

"I'm confident it is in fact a horcrux and I believe it's inside the room of requirement. We should be able to find it and destroy it." Hermione solemnly said, rapidly reaching the end of her rope with this bloody war.

"So what are the last two then?" Ginny pushed, pulling her knees up onto the seat and tucking her arms around them.

"I don't know yet." Hermione admitted, chewing her bottom lip. Ginny only nodded, balancing her chin on her knees.

Ron tossed his magazine onto the seat, shifting towards the edge as he propped his elbows on his knees. "Forget what the next horcrux is, how the bloody hell do we destroy the thing? You don't happen to have the sword of Gryffindor stuffed away in that bag of yours do you?"

Hermione shook her head no, her eyes focusing on the window and passing scenery. Destroying the horcruxes had become a bit of a sore subject for the group after Hermione lost the sword of Gryffindor while on the run at the beginning of the summer. The trio had been off the grid after stealing the cup from the Lestrange vault when they were chased by snatchers. Running through the Forest of Dean Hermione tripped, dropping the sword on the ground. Unable to waste time grabbing for it, she got up and continued running, finally catching up with Ron and Harry and disapparating with them to safety.

"Ow!" Ron whined after Harry punched his arm at the same time Ginny kicked him in the shin. Harry's eyes motioned to Hermione, reminding Ron about the guilt that Hermione felt after dropping the sword. Ron offered an apologetic look as he sat back in his seat.

"So 'Mione, excited to get back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, bumping her shoulder against Hermione's. Hermione half smiled, nodding. "Excited to see anyone in particular?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, scowling at Ginny who wiggled her eyebrows. Ginny was the only person Hermione had told about her relationship with Severus. Severus had asked her to keep their romance under wraps until after she passed her N.E.W.T.'s in Potions, hence why it was the first one she was sitting for. Once she stepped foot inside the school their relationship would be chaste and friendly only, a tough blow after a hot and passionate summer together.

"Ginny, shouldn't you be getting dressed in your robes and advising other students to do the same? You are head girl!" Hermione playfully scolded the red head who was still sitting there in her jeans, jumper and trainers. Ginny rolled her eyes as she stood to grab her bag.

"Honestly 'Mione, you should be head girl." Ginny huffed, digging through her bag for her robes and head girl badge.

"Sorry Ginny, I'm not really a full student." Hermione smiled back, laughing at Ginny's narrowed eyes.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was thankfully peaceful and quiet and shockingly normal. Harry and Ron argued about quidditch and Ron's obsession with Krum. Hermione spent the time relaxing and letting her mind wander to the broody Slytherin that was awaiting her arrival. Though she would have to wait to kiss or hug him until after she received an Outstanding on her N.E.W.T.'s and if Severus knew what was good for him, she'd get it.

30 minutes before they were set to arrive at Hogwarts their cabin door opened, Ginny peaked her head in glaring at the three Gryffindors.

"Oi! You lazy slugs need to get your robes on." Ginny cheekily smiled at her brother and friends before proceeding down the train to the few cabins she had left to check on.

"A little bit of power and she thinks she's the bloody Minister of Magic." Ron huffed as he reached for his bags.

Hermione smirked. "She is skipping a year Ronald. She should be proud of her achievements."

"Thanks for the reminder that my little sister is now the same year as me 'Mione." Ron snapped. Hermione could only shake her head.

* * *

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall just in time to catch Hermione's latest huff of annoyance. Ginny side glanced at her for a moment before finally taking the bait.

"Something wrong 'Mione?" Ginny whispered, though it was not really necessary given the loud speaking everyone else was doing including her loud mouthed brother who was yelling down the table to his girlfriend Lavender Brown.

Hermione shrugged, her eyes intently focused on a knot in the wooden table. "He won't even look at me."

Ginny snorted as she shook her head at her bushy-haired friend. Hermione scowled, crossing her arms in annoyance at Ginny's insensitivity.

"You agreed to this remember? No relationship until _after_ your N.E.W.T.'s." Ginny calmly reminded her friend.

Hermione nodded, chewing her bottom lip again. "I know, I just…he could at least glance to let me know he's still interested."

Ginny smiled and nodded, though she thought Hermione was being a little insecure. Ginny was about to speak when a white-blonde head caught her attention. Ginny casually glanced over to the Slytherin table in time to catch Malfoy wink at her. Ginny rolled her eyes, but Malfoy caught the smile and light blush that grew on her face. Hermione wasn't the only one with a secret romance, though no one knew about Ginny's with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny didn't mean for it to happen. Especially with Draco bloody Malfoy of all people. The pair had run into each other, quite literally, in Quality Quidditch Supplies Diagon Alley. Ginny intently focusing on the shelves of broom wax, not watching where she was going when she ran into Malfoy. When Ginny fell on her behind she half expected Malfoy to sneer and walk off, but instead he offered his hand and helped her up.

Draco Malfoy wasn't all bad. Sure, he was a bit of a prat, spoiled and unbelievably conceited, but underneath all that is a really decent bloke. Ginny couldn't really hold it against him that he was born into an absurdly wealthy aristocratic family. Thankfully Malfoy took after his charming father and not his pure-blood snob of a mother. After bumping into Malfoy, he shocked Ginny even further by inviting her to The Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat.

_"So uh, Ginny, did you want to grab a bite?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Ginny smiled at his obvious nervousness. _

_"I'd like that Malfoy."_

_"Draco." _

_"What?"_

_"Please call me Draco." _

_Ginny nodded, smiling when Draco offered her his arm to escort her to The Leaky Cauldron. The duo walked in comfortable silence, secretly thanking Merlin that Diagon Alley was as empty as it was. The last thing Ginny needed was for her hot headed brother to find out she was having lunch with Draco Malfoy while he's off "fighting a war." Always one for dramatics he was. _

_As the pair arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Draco moved in front of Ginny to hold open the door, offering a small smile as she passed him. _

_They were seated at a table towards the back and tucked into a corner, offering the privacy. Ginny nervously bounced her leg as she perused the menu, Draco tapped his fingers on the table occasionally stealing glances over his menu at the red-head before him. _

_Draco had noticed over the last year that Ginny was growing into quite the beautiful woman. She was tall, slender and had gorgeous brown eyes that he wanted to get lost in. Draco never imagined brown as being a pretty eye color, but on Ginny, it worked. _

_After placing their order, the schoolmates fell into easy conversation sticking with a safe topic, quidditch. They playfully bantered over who would beat who, who the faster flyer was, who was more talented. Of course Draco thought he was the best, having the fastest broom and all. Ginny rolled her eyes making a point to remind him that she was thinner, offering her the ability to quickly navigate her broom. _

_Draco liked that Ginny stood up to him. Most girls in his year, well her year now too, were too submissive. While his mother always told him that was something he should want in a wife, Draco found the idea boring and unstimulating. He wanted a woman who was passionate and expressive._

_After a fulfilling meal and constant conversation, Draco paid the bill and the pair made their way back out into Diagon Alley. Ginny chewed her bottom lip as they had _that_ awkward moment. _

_"Thank you, Draco, for lunch." Ginny smiled, shifting on her feet. "I…I had a good time." _

_"I did as well." Draco cleared his throat, looking away as if he wanted an escape route. Feeling defeated Ginny smiled one last time before going to walk away, stopping when Draco's hand lightly grabbed her wrist. _

_It happened fast, too fast. Draco pulled Ginny towards him, his hands landing on her hips, her hands on his shoulders. Pressed flat against him, Ginny could feel that underneath his ever pristine robes he was firm and fit. Her heart was racing, his heart was racing. Everything around them ceased to exist the moment their lips met. Neither could say who moved first. Draco swears it was Ginny. Ginny swears it was Draco, but it didn't matter. What mattered was they did. _

_After a few minutes of their quite satisfying snog, Ginny pulled away. Draco tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead softly. _

_"I'd like to see you again Ginny, if that's alright." Draco softly spoke, his voice lacking his normal arrogance. _

_"I'd really like that Draco." _

"Are you listening to me?" Ginny was pulled back to the present as Ron stared at his sister with furrowed brows.

Ginny shook her head, "No, sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I said, it's great that we got more of the first years than any other house." Ginny only nodded her head in affirmative, shocked that she had completely missed the placing of the first years. Her mind still focused on her hot summer romance that she was hoping to make public relatively soon.

A hush blanketed the great hall as Headmaster Dumbledore took his place at the podium, raising his hands signaling for the students to remain silent.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our glorious feast, I would like to make an announcement. At the request of the Ministry of Magic, until further notice, Hogwarts will play host to a small group of Hunters."

The Headmaster raised his hands, attempting to calm the hushed whispers that were furiously filling the large hall.

"If you please, this is merely a precaution meant to offer security to the staff and students at Hogwarts. The presence of the Hunters will not affect our day to day activities. I am pleased to say that the leader of the group is none other than former Gryffindor Head Girl, Huntress Athena Vlahos."

All eyes turned to the main doors as they flew open and entered 5 Hunters, lead by Athena Vlahos.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed, taken aback by the woman's beauty.

Athena Vlahos was undeniably stunning. Tall, slender, but a firm body. Her waist length raven hair framed her slender heart shaped face beautifully and hung down her back in gentle sleek curls. Her plump ruby lips a stark contrast to her fair porcelain skin. Her almond shaped eyes were a stunning light violet, an incredibly uncommon color, but paired nicely with her dark hair. Her perfectly proportioned body was enhanced nicely by her attire. A snow white satin lined crushed black velvet robe that billowed behind her, opened at the front beneath the breast to show her heeled over the knee black dragonhide boots, tight black pants and equally as tight black long sleeved shirt. The v-neck of her jacket allowed the gentle valley of her bust to be displayed.

Athena stoically strutted her way towards the podium, her eyes focused nowhere other than on the ebony eyes that could not peel away from her. Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Athena raised her raven eyebrow, the only display of emotion on an otherwise indifferent face. Dumbledore stepped down from his podium to welcome Athena back to Hogwarts, taking her hand in his and gently kissing her knuckles. Though he had 90 years on the 25 year-old woman, even he was entranced by her beauty.

"Welcome back, Miss Vlahos." Dumbledore smiled as he gestured towards the 5 empty seats at the head table.

Athena nodded her head, "Thank you, Headmaster."

A silence fell over the great hall as Athena and the 4 other Hunters took their seats. Hermione narrowed her eyes when Athena sat next to Severus.

Hermione missed the rest of the Headmaster's announcements and the start of dinner, too busy observing the raven-haired Veela and her unofficial/not quite yet, but almost boyfriend. She had come to know Severus well over the summer and even though he prominently displayed a mask of no emotion, she could see in his eyes and by the gentle tug at the corners of his mouth he was enjoying his conversation with the beauty very much. Too much in fact.

"Oi! Hermione!" Hermione jumped when Ron yelled. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hermione wordlessly nodded, quickly piling some chicken, beans and potatoes on her plate and trying to engage in conversation though found she was becoming even more frustrated.

"Blimey, she's a looker." Ron whistled, shaking his head as he piled more chicken on his plate.

"Of course she is, Ronald, she's a Veela!" Hermione snapped, aggressively stabbing the chicken on her plate. Ginny stared at Hermione wide eyed; Harry narrowed his while Ron shook his head.

"Well it looks like Snape is enjoying himself. Though who wouldn't sitting next to her." Ron chuckled elbowing Harry who in turn laughed. Ginny compassionately smiled at Hermione who felt about 2 seconds away from having a meltdown. As if it wouldn't be hard enough not being able to touch or kiss her damn sort of boyfriend, now she had to compete with probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

* * *

"Miss Vlahos, welcome back to Hogwarts." Severus smoothly drawled as Athena sat next to him.

Athena raised her brow as she looked him in the eye. "Thank you, Severus, although I had hoped by now you'd be able to call me Athena."

"Indeed…Athena." Severus turned his focus back to his plate, pushing his food around. He had forgotten how beautiful and intoxicating she could be. Her piercing violet eyes, plump lips and a body that he knew first hand was as supple and perfect as it looked.

"So how have you been, Severus? Well I hope." Athena casually asked as her eyes scanned the hall, focusing on any student she felt would be a problem. It was no surprise her eyes honed in on more Slytherin students than any other house.

"I have been well, Athena, thank you." Severus responded, quickly taking a sip from his goblet to wet his ever drying throat. "And you?"

Athena smirked as she looked at him under her lashes, "Busy, busy. So much dark magic, so little time."

Severus snorted, nodding his head. Athena was the only person not in the Order who knew of Severus' double agent status. Being a Hunter, the Order had no choice, but to tell her to prevent any complications during her stay.

"I was unaware you had trained to become a Hunter. That is impressive."

Athena smirked at Severus' sexy drawl, she would still admit it made her a little weak in the knees. "Actually I'm a blood Hunter. My father and mother were both Hunters as well."

Severus furrowed his brows at her admission. Though she was a student of his for 7 years, he had never suspected she was also training on the side to join the fearless group.

"Headmaster tells me you are seeing someone." Severus choked on his food, taken aback at Athena's forward statement and abrupt change in subject. "Do not worry, Severus, I think it's wonderful. I have no interest in picking up where we left off."

Severus was unsure if he was relieved by her statement. Or insulted. Relieved, he'd pick relieved. The pair had decided that night it would be a one off and boy was it. The mention of his girlfriend drew Severus' eyes to the Gryffindor table, his brows furrowing at Hermione's outburst. He could not hear what she was saying, but by the looks of her and her housemates, he ventured a guess it had something to do with the woman to his left. _Great, just great._

"Miss Vlahos," Athena's attention was drawn to the center of the table where the Headmaster was leaning over to see her. "After dinner would you please meet with me in my office, Severus you are needed as well."

"Of course, Headmaster." Athena politely replied. Severus merely nodded his understanding.

The group ate in comfortable silence until everyone was finished. Seeing the Headmaster rise, Athena and Severus followed suit. Severus failed to notice the bushy haired brunette whose jaw clenched as he pulled Athena's chair out for her and followed behind her. His robes billowing in sync with hers.

* * *

"Miss Vlahos have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

Athena smirked at the Headmaster, who still hadn't changed in the 7 years since her graduation. "No, thank you, Headmaster. Shall we get down to business?"

Severus leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He needed to put space between him and Athena. Although he knew it was the Veela that attracted him to her so profoundly, as she had yet to find her mate, it was still hard to deny her. He crossed his arms as the Headmaster began to explain to the Hunter the current status of Voldemort and Harry Potter. No matter the details that Dumbledore shared, Athena's mask of indifference never slipped. Severus was impressed by her. It appeared that not much had changed with the young woman; she was still as serious as ever.

The trio remained in deep conversation for over 20 minutes before the floo flared to life, drawing their attentions as Lucius stepped out, brushing his robes.

"My apologies, Headmaster, it is becoming rather difficult to slip away." Lucius informed nonchalantly as if was common place for a maniac to reside inside their manor. Severus smirked as he waited for Lucius to see the Veela sitting in the chair before him. Being much more charming than himself, Severus knew Lucius would fall over himself. Severus' eyes shifted to Athena, his brow rising at how intently she was staring at Lucius.

"I understand, Lucius." Dumbledore waved off the aristocrat's explanation. "May I present the lead Hunter here at Hogwarts, Huntress Athena Vlahos."

* * *

Lucius could not explain the sudden shiver that crept up his spine when his gray eyes met the violet eyes of the woman before him. It was a pleasant shiver, too pleasant. Lucius quietly appraised the woman as she stood and walked over to him, offering her hand.

"Miss Vlahos, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, another spy for the Order." Dumbledore casually introduced the entranced pair.

As Lucius gently took her right hand in his, her knuckles facing up, both their eyes were drawn to their hands and the unexpected spark they each felt.

"Lord Malfoy." Athena politely curtseyed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Huntress Vlahos." Lucius smoothly drawled as he raised her hand to his lips, gently pressing a soft kiss upon her knuckles. Neither Lucius nor Severus missed the slight intake of her breath. Lucius stood at his full height, allowing his other hand to cover hers that was still firmly held in his. "It's an honor to meet you."

Time stood still and everything faded away as the pair looked in each other's eyes. Lucius and Dumbledore appeared to be the only ones who did not pick up on the obvious; he was Athena's Veela mate.

Though Dumbledore stared at the pair with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, content to observe their interactions, the same could not be said for Severus who was feeling more awkward by the second.

"If we could continue." Severus snarked, interrupting the growing tension between Veela and mate. Snapped from her trance Athena shook her head and gently took back her hand, moving to sit back down. Lucius stared at Athena in awe, unsure what it was that was happening between them, though obvious it was indeed something.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are curious as to the inspiration behind Athena's uniform, tinyurl DOT com/pmxw8y4 (remove the DOT and replace with one)


	3. Chapter 3 - History is just that

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: None.

A/N: I'm hopelessly impatient when it comes to FanFiction, so I've decided to add a "Sneak Peak" at the bottom of each chapter for those of you who'd like to know what's coming up.

* * *

"We are all in agreement then?" Dumbledore turned to the two spies and one Hunter sitting before him. Their meeting had been more successful than he had hoped, all agreeing on the best course of action for protecting Hogwarts and especially Harry Potter.

"Yes, Headmaster." Athena politely responded, her eyes straight ahead as they had been since sitting down, hoping to avoid temptation to look at Lucius.

Lucius and Severus both nodded, neither vocalizing their thoughts because they didn't entirely agree with the Headmaster. Lucius was frustrated that Dumbledore's main focus was protecting the Gryffindor's and their prized golden trio. It was ironic to him, Severus was constantly accused of favoring Slytherin yet here the Headmaster was openly favoring Gryffindor as if it made perfect sense. Lucius knew he would have to devise his own plan.

"Excellent." the elder wizard clapped. "Miss Vlahos, if you have some spare time, might I ask you to assist Severus with potions for the infirmary? It's rare to have two potion masters available and I would like to have a large inventory in the event anything happens."

Athena's eyes shifted to Severus in time to witness his spine stiffen and face tighten. "I do not believe Severus needs my assistance, Headmaster. He is a highly skilled potions master and more than capable of brewing the volume you wish."

"Severus is indeed a very skilled potions master, but unfortunately short on time with the more frequent meetings with Tom. It would ease the burden, wouldn't it Severus?" Dumbledore turned to the disgruntled potions master, who nodded once. Severus knew it was useless to argue with the old fool, once he had something in his head he would manipulate as needed to achieve that goal. Athena smiled and nodded.

"Excellent." Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Thank you all for your time, but I must meet with Minerva. I will call on you if I need you again."

"No doubt." Severus mumbled under his breath.

Ever the gentlemen, both Severus and Lucius stepped aside to allow Athena to exit the office first. Her heart fluttered as she passed Lucius, her hand lightly grazing against his to test the spark once more. She was unsure if she was happy or sad that the spark was once again there. Athena took deep cleansing breaths as she descended the spiral staircase, trying to calm the growing burn deep within.

"Huntress Vlahos, a moment?" Lucius drawled a little more seductively than he intended. Severus rolled his eyes stopping to stand next to Athena, his eyes focused on the blonde. "Severus, do you mind?" Lucius snapped, clearly unhappy with the sour man's presence. Severus nodded once, taking a few large strides to put some distance between him and the ever tense pair.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy?" Athena responded, her eyes sparkling as they met his.

Lucius cleared his throat, shifting his walking stick from one hand to the next. "It is obvious that the Headmaster has no intention of offering any more than the bare minimum of protection to Slytherin, which is a problem. I have a son, Draco, who is a 7th year and I would be much obliged if you could just keep an extra eye on him. He does not need a babysitter, he is rather adept at dueling, but it would offer some relief to his mother and I if we knew he had someone with your skill keeping an eye on him."

Athena's jaw tightened ever so slightly, her spine straightening at the mention of Draco's mother, her eyes automatically shifting to his hand where a simple gold band marked the man as married. Athena schooled her features to ensure her disappointment did not show. "Of course. I will make sure to speak with Hunter Diamond as well, he is monitoring Slytherin."

"Thank you, Huntress Vlahos, it is appreciated." Lucius smiled seductively. "Goodnight."

If Lucius was shocked, his face did not show it when he went to reach for Athena to kiss her hand goodbye and she pulled it out of his reach, taking a step back. "Goodnight, Lord Malfoy."

Without pause, Athena turned on her heel and briskly walked towards Severus, not stopping as she snapped "Shall we?" Not wanting to incur the wrath of an upset Veela, Severus nodded following the raven haired beauty towards the dungeons.

* * *

Athena shook her head as they entered the potions classroom, 7 years later and it still looked the same. Severus observed the woman as she slowly walked around the classroom, her hands lovingly caressing the tables and cauldrons. Being a Veela and highly skilled in wandless and non-verbal magic, Athena was treated much like an outcast, something Severus could greatly relate to. He knew why she took to potions; it was one of the few places where she felt like she belonged.

_"Once again you all have managed to produce completely useless potions." Severus sneered at his 5th years, utterly disgusted by their abysmal potions. "Miss Vlahos, your potion is acceptable, vial it." The quiet Gryffindor nodded her head. _

_ "Professors pet!" The redheaded Ravenclaw sitting at the table beside Athena hissed, her table partner laughing. _

_Severus leaned back against his desk, his arms crossed as he observed his class while they cleaned up their stations. How the dunderheads managed to not blow themselves up this class was beyond him. Once again Severus found his gaze landing on the quiet Gryffindor. Unlike her housemates, she was quiet and reserved, often seen around the castle reading books or disappearing. He knew she hid inside the Room of Requirement, but was never able to catch her neither entering nor exiting the room. _

_Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously as he carefully observed the Ravenclaw girl that had always been exceptionally cruel to Athena walk past her, his intense observation skills catching the subtle flick of Athena's left hand. The redhead yelped as she fell face first to the ground, her supplies scattering across the floor, her skirt rising up over her rear exposing her purple panties. The class laughed, but Athena remained impassive as always. _

_"You freak! You tripped me!" The girl screeched as she quickly got to her feet, her face red with fury. Athena looked up at her with an innocent expression. _

_"I didn't do anything. I was just sitting here." Athena calmly stated. Amused, Severus allowed a small smirk to form on his lips. _

_The girl scoffed, "I know it was you, you…you…HARPY FREAK!" Athena's head dropped, her hands clenching as she struggled to control her Veela anger. The Ravenclaw girl was walking a thin line between life and brutal death._

_"Miss Randal, what are you wailing about?" Severus grumbled as he approached the young girl. _

_"She," the redhead violently pointed towards Athena, "tripped me!" _

_Severus raised his eyebrow in response. "I did not see Miss Vlahos move," Severus raised his hand as the Ravenclaw girl began to sputter, "Nor is Miss Vlahos' wand anywhere in sight so how pray tell did she trip you?" _

_Emily Randal's jaw dropped as she stuttered to try to explain. Severus nodded. "Very well, 20 points from Ravenclaw for making a mess of my potions class and detention tonight with Mr. Filch at 8, Miss Randal, for disrupting my class with your high pitched screeching. Class dismissed."_

_Emily Randal huffed as she quickly picked up her dropped supplies, placing them back where they belong and storming out of the class, her snarky friends hot on her heels. As always Athena was the last to leave, taking extra care when she put away her ingredients and books. _

_"Miss Vlahos." Severus called as Athena reached the door. _

_"Yes, Professor?" Athena turned to face her professor, heart racing as she hoped he did not see her wandless non-verbal magic. Severus moved to sit at his desk, leaning back in his chair. _

_"I will not tolerate any silly incantations in my class, verbal or not." Severus lectured; Athena lowered her head, eyes downcast. "Detention tonight at 8 here in the potions room, you will help me brew some potions for the infirmary."_

_Athena's head perked up as a small smile grew on her lips. She nodded quickly, "Of course, Professor. I won't be late." _

_"See that you aren't." Severus harshly snapped. "Dismissed." _

"Let's get started." Athena mumbled as she turned to face her former Professor turned one time lover. Severus nodded, closing the potions class door and moving towards the lab. Severus had considered using the general lab for their brewing, but quickly nixed the idea when he realized he could not brew with Athena on the same table that she had once been sprawled across as he ravished her body. He was a master of indifferent expressions and self-control, but even he had his limits.

Severus set up the cauldrons on the two tables that sat center in his private lab, which conveniently enough was much larger than the general lab. Silently the two worked effortlessly as a team, gathering ingredients, cutting and preparing them, setting up the cauldrons and simultaneously brewing multiple potions. Severus relaxed as he expertly stirred his potions, ensuring he was precise in his counts and his speed. The only noise was the hiss of the fires and bubbling of the potions. Severus casually lifted his eyes to observe Athena. She stood as she always did when they brewed together, straight, tall and quiet. He noticed she had at some point removed her heavy robe, hanging it on a hook near the door, giving him a view of her exceptional figure.

While some would find the silence awkward and uncomfortable, Athena found the silence to be welcoming. Much like the surly professor, her years at Hogwarts weren't the easiest. She was relentlessly bullied and teased for being a Veela. Ironically Veela's were known for their exceptional beauty and talent for seducing men, but that mattered not when teenage girls were involved. Her female classmates hated her existence. She was smart, talented and beautiful, which made her competition. Athena found peace and tranquility in the potions room, an art that required patience and focus, two things she had in large supply.

"Severus?" Athena softly broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Severus quietly mumbled as he added newt hearts to his potion.

"You no longer find me irresistible." There was no sadness or disappointment in her voice, only concern. Severus took a deep breath before meeting her eyes, knowing where her train of thought was going. Quietly he shook his head no. Athena audibly swallowed, her head dropping back down to her potions. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

Hermione's steps pounded against the stone with a force unexpected from her small frame and stature. She knew that they had discussed, at great lengths, about remaining professional until she passed her potions N.E.W.T.'s, but she needed something to reassure her of his affections. As she moved between groups of students, a tiny voice in the back of her head screamed at her to stop and turn around, reminding her that Severus was not like other men. He would not take her immature, insecure outbursts. The louder voice egged her on, reminding her that _she_ was his girlfriend and she needed to make sure he respected that.

Finally Hermione arrived at the potion's classroom, steeling her nerves she took a deep breath and straightened her posture. She was a woman and she would handle this like one.

*SLAM*

She threw the classroom door open with more force than intended, the wooden door loudly slamming against the stone wall. Hermione resisted the urge to giggle as the memory of her first day in potions flooded back. Her eyes quickly scanned the quiet room, noticing it was empty.

Severus and Athena snapped their heads to the door at the loud slam. Before Severus could draw his wand, Athena had cast a wandless stasis charm on the potions and was walking towards his classroom to assess the threat.

"Severus?" Hermione yelled out, a little nip in her voice.

Her eyes drifted to the potions lab as footsteps neared and her heart dropped when Athena walked out with an impassive expression. Without her large robe, Hermione was able to see her outfit more clearly. The way the tight black pants hugged her hips and perfectly toned thighs, the long sleeved shirt as tight as second skin, her full breasts pushing against the deep v neck. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she realized she had been openly checking the Veela out.

"Is Sev…Professor Snape here?" Hermione softly asked, suddenly embarrassed by her actions. Her fingers were busy as they fiddled with her uniform skirt feeling completely unattractive next to the Hunter. Athena nodded, stepping aside to allow the stomping potions master to enter the classroom. Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek nervously to prevent an outburst as Severus' harsh eyes glared at her, his jaw was clenched and his posture rigid with anger.

"Miss Vlahos, would you please tend to the potions while I have a word with Miss Granger?" Severus bit out, his eyes not leaving the young Gryffindor.

"Of course." Athena politely replied, nodding to Hermione once before heading back into the potions lab, ensuring the door was closed behind her to afford them privacy.

Severus silently warded the room to keep prying ears away, immediately stowing his wand afterwards.

"Well, Miss Granger?" Severus seethed. Hermione looked at him, her face set in defiance, arms crossing.

"Miss Granger now is it?" Hermione snarked back.

"Yes, considering you are still my student." Severus crossed his arms, pushing Hermione's anger over.

"Why is _she_ here?" Hermione spat, her tone wreaked of accusations. Severus' glowered at the bushy haired know-it-all.

"It does not concern you, Miss Granger." Severus' voice deepened as he slowly approached her. "And I'll remind you that you are speaking to a Professor."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes flooded with tears. His tone and defensive attitude was doing nothing for the insecurities that were raging inside her.

"It doesn't concern me that my boyfriend is currently getting cozy with a Veela?" Hermione huffed, wiping furiously at the tears that were now streaming down her face. "Did you shag her?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as an internal battle raged. Part of him was furious at her for her incredibly immature behavior, especially considering the long discussion they had. If anyone were to discover their relationship, he could lose his job which was why they had agreed he would treat her as any regular student, _at all times. _The other part wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her worries away. Sadly for Hermione, the logical side won the battle. "How is that any of your business?"

Hermione stomped her foot, her hands clenching into fists. "Because you're my boyfriend you daft arse!"

"I will ignore that comment, Miss Granger, but know you are walking a very fine line here." Severus snarked, his teeth clenching to the point it was painful.

Hermione breathed heavily, tears freely falling down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were desperately searching his for sympathy or understanding; instead she found hurt and anger.

"My apologies, _Professor_. I realize I am behaving unlike myself, but it bothers me that she is in here with you and I cannot be." Hermione's voice was soft and calm, willing him to understand and see past her immature outburst.

Severus shook his head. "You are still my student until you pass your N.E.W.T.'s. This conversation is better left until after you are no longer as such." Without another word Severus lifted the wards and turned back, storming to his potions lab. Hermione choked out a sob, fleeing his classroom.

Severus entered his private lab shocked to see Athena finish storing the potions. The cauldrons already cleaned and neatly stored, the crystal vials expertly labeled and being placed in the wooden storage box. Severus went to speak when Athena's head shot up.

"Excuse me, Severus, but there is something important that needs my immediate attention." Athena quickly said before placing the potions on the side table, nodding to Severus and grabbing her robe as she swiftly fled the warm room.

* * *

Hermione slowed her pace, letting the much needed oxygen fill her lungs as she headed down the empty corridor. One of the perks of the Marauder's Map was learning all the secret passages that almost no students knew about. She jumped and slightly squealed when a firm hand gripped her upper arm, her head turning to see Athena.

"A word, Miss Granger?" Athena asked, pulling Hermione towards an empty classroom. Hermione tried to pull her arm back, but was met only with a tightening grasp that bordered on painful. Athena guided the young woman into an empty classroom, allowing her to harshly pull away while Athena warded the door and room.

"Let me out of here this instant!" Hermione ordered, her hand rubbing the tender part of her arm that Athena had gripped.

"No." Athena replied bored. "We need to talk."

Hermione suddenly felt scared. It dawned on her at that moment that Athena was a Veela and not only that, she was incredibly powerful. She could shift forms at any point and easily tear her apart. Acting on pure instinct Hermione pulled her wand, only to yelp when Athena snapped her fingers, accio'ing the wand to her hand.

"Really?" Athena asked, clearly amused by Hermione's actions. Athena waved her hand and a small scrap of wood transfigured into a soft plush armchair. "Please sit."

Hermione crossed her arms, her jaw set. "No, thank you."

Rolling her eyes the Hunter sat down in another transfigured chair, crossing her long slender legs and absentmindedly twirled Hermione's want in her right hand.

"Miss Granger, it appears there is a miscommunication here so allow me to clarify for you." Athena started, her voice obviously annoyed.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but found herself silenced and being forced into the chair. Her brown eyes narrowed as she shot daggers at the Veela.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Light violet eyes focused on chocolate brown eyes. "I'm going to hazard a guess that you and Severus are a couple. Well, will be once you pass your N.E.W.T.'s and are no longer his student?" Athena asked, waiting for confirmation. Being silenced Hermione could only nod.

"How nice." Athena smiled genuinely. "Severus is a good man and deserves to be happy. However, he deserves that with someone who deserves him." Her eyes hardened as her smiled shifted to a frown. "Not some immature chit who behaves like a harpy when her wizard is around another woman."

Hermione's gaze dropped, tears pooling once again in her eyes.

"Did you honestly think that was the best way to handle your insecurities? By storming in and acting like a spoilt child who lost their lollie?" Hermione could only shake her head no, wiping at the tears that were steadily falling. Athena's harshness did not waver.

"Severus is under enormous stress right now, Miss Granger, and needs a witch who is strong enough to withstand that. He does not need his thoughts clouded with matters that are unimportant because you cannot control you emotions. Severus deserves someone who cares enough for him."

Hermione frantically waved her hands, gesturing to her mouth asking Athena to lift the spell. Athena waved her hand and Hermione found her voice.

"I know that. I care deeply for him." Hermione choked between sobs. "I was insecure. I know it's childish and immature, but it is how I felt."

Athena's glare softened slightly. "Everyone gets insecure, myself included." Hermione snorted in disbelief. "It's true. I was very insecure growing up and sometimes even now. The way women glare at me as though I'm a freak. I have dealt with that since my early years."

Hermione's eyes shot up to Athena, guilt pooling in her stomach when it dawned on her that she too judged and glared at the raven haired woman.

"The point is, Miss Granger, that everyone feels insecure at times. It's how we cope with it that sets us apart. Instead of stomping my feet and yelling, I focus my energy elsewhere." Hermione blushed at Athena's frank dig at her behavior, her teeth actively chewing her lip as she considered the question that was burning in her mind.

"Did you shag Severus?" Hermione softly asked.

The Hunter's eyes widened briefly. "Not in the few hours I've been here, no." She sarcastically responded.

"No, I mean…I mean have you? Ever?" Hermione looked to Athena, who stared blankly in return.

"Yes."

The young witch nodded and ducked her head to hide the sadness that overcame her. She had suspected that Severus either had shagged Athena or wanted to. The ache in her heart desperately wished she had never asked the bloody question.

Athena rolled her eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Miss Granger, you can hardly take something that occurred before you were even attending this school so personally. Were _you_ a virgin when you got together?"

Hermione gasped, her jaw dropping at the highly personal question this complete stranger was asking. She didn't need to answer that question as it was none of her business. Hermione crossed her arms, but the elevated eyebrow on Athena's face stopped her snarky retort. It dawned on her that she had just asked an equally personal question and Athena answered her honestly. Taking a deep breath Hermione shook her head no.

"And have you remained friends with any of your past lovers?" Athena questioned with no judgment in her voice. Hermione nodded her head yes, she had with both Viktor and the next door muggle boy, Lucas, whom she had known her entire life.

"If anything, _you_ should feel guilty, not Severus. He had sex with a Veela. I'm not sure what you know about my species, but we can be rather difficult to resist when we want. He wasn't attracted to me per se, but the Veela part of me that was actively reaching out in search of my mate. You had sex for no reason other than you wanted to, you desired it. And yet you get your knickers in a twist because someone Severus had sex with 7 years ago has popped back into his life. For the first time since our encounter mind you. It's absurd, Miss Granger. I know that you are considered the brightest witch of your age, but this is absolutely ludicrous." Athena finished, her arms crossing as she let out a loud sigh.

Hermione considered her words. It was all true. Severus desired a Veela, so does every other man who sees her. Severus also never made her feel guilty for staying friends with Viktor or Lucas, both of which he is aware she has a sexual history with. Suddenly Hermione felt guilty and utterly embarrassed for her rash behavior. How Severus would ever forgive her was beyond her.

"You're right, Huntress Vlahos, I've behaved terribly." Hermione softly admitted. Finally wiping the last of her tears, she once again looked at the woman before her. "Thank you. Not just for pointing out my ridiculous actions, but for caring enough for Severus to stand up for him. He thinks there aren't many who care for him."

Athena nodded her head, before rising gracefully to her heeled feet. Having the binding charm also lifted, Hermione too raised to her feet so Athena could vanish the two transfigured chairs. Before Athena could unward and exit the room, she turned back to Hermione once more handing her back her wand.

"Do not worry that I am after Severus, Miss Granger. Severus is a friend to me and nothing more. He was the only friend I had during a very difficult time in my life and I intend on being there for him. He needs you more than he's willing to admit. Do not let him down." Athena's voice was abnormally soft, hoping to stress to Hermione the importance of her words. Hermione smiled and nodded her understanding.

After Athena had left, Hermione hung behind for a few moments to collect her thoughts. She would make this up to him. First, by apologizing for her despicable behavior and then by following through on their plans as they were originally set out. The agreement was made after a mature logical conversation and she would honor that, proving to Severus that she was mature enough to handle their relationship.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Voldemort reveals a new follower and Severus questions Athena's loyalties.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Follower

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language and Lucius has a lovely moment of his own in the shower.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in my update. I was on vacation, but now I'm back and working hard on this story. My hope is to post a chapter at least once a week. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Hope you all enjoy the next installment. :-)

* * *

Severus carefully reviewed his lesson plans for the upcoming year, half questioning why he even bothered with the idiot dunderheads. His head found residence in his hands, elbows resting on the top of his desk as his mind drifted to Hermione. He knew Athena had understood the situation, but thankfully knew she was mature enough to not gossip about what she had seen. Hermione on the other hand, had quite proven that she was not as mature as he had always thought. Her immature behavior earlier was weighing on his mind.

*knock, knock, knock*

A quiet knock lured him from his thoughts as he straightened his posture, assuming his normal harsh appearance.

"Enter!" Severus barked as his eyes once again focused on his lesson plans.

Hermione quietly entered the room, closing the door gently behind her. Severus did not speak as the petite young woman walked determined over to his desk, stopping before it. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

"Professor, I came to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening." He was surprised at the determination in her voice. "It was unacceptable and I assure you will not happen again."

Hermione smiled softly as she finished her apology, turning to leave his classroom. For reasons unknown to Severus he stood.

"Hermione," Hermione stopped, turning around slowly shocked to see her surly love approaching her. She let out a content sigh as he brought her flush against him, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Her arms snaked around his waist as his nose buried in her hair. "I am not interested in Miss Vlahos –"

"You don't need to explain, Severus." Hermione interrupted. "Huntress Vlahos spoke with me and explained everything. I'm sorry that I overreacted. I promise that I trust you."

Severus sighed relief as he kissed the top of Hermione's head, allowing a small sign of affection to sate the ever growing desire between them. Their intimate moment was interrupted when a harsh burn in his left forearm called him to his dark master. Hermione reluctantly pulled away and looked at Severus with concerned eyes. He clenched his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose as he allowed himself a moment to occlude his sexual feelings.

"Be safe." Hermione whispered, lovingly caressing his face. Severus nodded once before turning to enter his chambers to gather his robes and mask. It was troubling that the Voldemort was requesting meetings so closely together.

* * *

The century old ornate grandfather clock struck 9, dust blowing airborne as the clock chimed. Once again Severus found himself attending a meeting with the Dark Lord.

Severus sat back in the high back wooden chair, his face betraying nothing as he observed his fellow Death Eaters. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and scoff at Bellatrix, who pranced around the room like a bitch in heat desperately searching for her master. Lucius sat opposite himself, equally bored with the sudden meeting.

"Sssilence." Voldemort hissed as he entered the meeting room. It did not go unnoticed by Severus nor Lucius how Voldemort had changed, slowly transitioning further to a reptile. His once pale hands now donned a scale like texture. His eyes, an unsettling red, rivaled Nagini's in shape. The man was utterly revolting.

"I have good newsss." Voldemort revealed, his hands clasping in front of him as he sat on his throne. "We have a new loyal follower who hasss come from Greece. He hasss been mossst ussseful to me. Wormtail."

Voldemort raised his hand signaling to open the door. Wormtail bowed before his master, quickly following his orders. Voldemort's inner circle sat with bated breath as a strong, muscular, raven haired man entered. The man was good looking, a chiseled angular clean shaven jaw, plump red lips, and short black hair. Standing at 6'3" gave him the appearance of lean, though his fitting attire showed he was very muscular. It was his eyes though that caught the two spies' attention, their stomach flopping when they looked into a set of very familiar violet almond shaped eyes.

"My followersss, Aresss Vlahosss." Ares nodded to his master in respect, before taking his empty seat beside Voldemort. "Aresss here will be of great ussse to me asss he isss the brother of the Veela at Hogwartsss, Athena."

The other Death Eaters nodded their understanding, Bellatrix clapping gleefully that yet again her master had one up on the hideous Dumbledore. Severus and Lucius sat emotionless, too stunned to say or do anything. The cocky Ares sat back in his chair, toying with the ring on left middle finger. Severus immediately recognized it as Athena wears the same ring, their family ring.

"Aresss, thisss isss Ssseverusss Sssnape. He isss our ssspy at Hogwartsss." Voldemort gestured to the stoic raven haired potions master. Respectfully Severus nodded to Ares.

"Severus, how is my _dear_ sister?" Ares questioned, arrogant smirk ever present on his flawless face. Lucius struggled with the sudden urge to hex the man where he sat.

"Present." Severus drawled. "I have had very little interaction with her as I find her presence rather…taxing."

Ares snorted in amusement, nodding as if he agreed. "Yes, Athena does have that effect. I personally hate to be near the beast."

Voldemort and Bellatrix chuckled at Ares' reference to his sister's Veela heritage.

"Yesss, you will be mossst ussseful, Aresss." Voldemort smirked, appraising the sexy Greek man.

"I live to serve you, my lord." Ares answered.

Severus silently observed Ares Vlahos as the meeting carried on. He found the resemblance to Athena startling as they both looked the same and acted the same, their attractive faces never revealing their emotions. Ares sat casually next to the Voldemort, only offering ideas when asked and it unsettled Lucius and Severus that Voldemort did in fact ask, quite frequently. It was apparent that the new follower was very adept in dark arts, especially in the darker forbidden arts, though Ares never vocalized the true depth of his talent.

Shortly before midnight their meeting came to an end and Voldemort exited the room with his new pet at his side, Ares strutting alongside his master as if he owned the very room they were exiting. Severus' eyes immediately found Lucius', a silent agreement being made that they needed to speak with Dumbledore and Athena, immediately.

Severus and Lucius both quickly navigated to Lucius' study under the guise they were going to enjoy a firewhiskey. After warding and locking the door, the men quickly floo'd to Hogwarts. Severus found Dumbledore sitting in his chair, facing the floo. On the other side of the desk was Athena, staring as impassively as her brother had. Lucius quickly followed Severus through the floo, standing next to the raven-haired professor as his eyes scanned the attractive Veela before him.

"Headmaster, we need to talk." Severus harshly spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly at Athena questioning if he could in fact trust her. Athena raised her brow, pursing her lips in annoyance at his silent accusation.

"Yes, Tom's new follower." Dumbledore softly supplied in understanding. Lucius and Severus both looked at Dumbledore in shock, how had he already found out? Severus' harsh gaze snapped to Athena, there was only one way.

"You knew your brother was a follower of the Dark Lord." It was a statement, not a question. Athena shifted so her feet were should width apart, her arms crossing defensively across her chest.

"Yes, it's my job to know these things, Severus." Athena snapped, her tone equally as harsh.

Severus slowly advanced towards the woman, his eyes focused on hers. "Why did you not tell us? Did you not think it was important?"

Dumbledore's soft blue eyes uncomfortably danced between Athena and Severus, sensing the rising tension. Lucius found his hand grasping Severus' arm, preventing his further advancement towards Athena.

"You didn't need to know at the time. Your reaction would be more honest if you didn't. I assume he is in good graces with the Dark Lord?" Athena turned her focus to the blonde aristocrat who was currently being scowled at by Severus.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, it appears your brother –"

"Twin." Athena interrupted. "Ares is my twin."

"Very well." Lucius drawled. "Your _twin_ appears to have earned the Dark Lord's favor quite quickly. Might I ask how?"

Athena rolled her neck, trying to alleviate the tension as she sighed. "Ares is skilled in the dark arts, _very_ skilled. He is a strong ally to have and even stronger enemy. I'm assuming the Dark Lord has figured that out and wishes to remain in my brother's good graces."

Severus violently tugged his arm from Lucius' shocked grasp, moving to stand before Athena. His nostrils flared in anger, his face flushed as his lips thinned to a small line. "You bitch! Why did you not stop your brother?"

Athena snorted in disbelief. "I'm sorry, do you think because he's my twin I can control him? I have Ares well in hand, do not worry."

"Severus!" Lucius barked as Severus' strong hands gripped Athena roughly by the arms, pulling her close so their noses were practically touching. Athena appeared unmoved by his rough handling, though it did cause worry to Lucius and Dumbledore, who had risen from his chair.

"Let. Me. Go." Athena sneered through clenched teeth, her breath quickening in anger and her violet eyes quickly flushing dark.

"Let her go, Severus." Dumbledore finally spoke, his voice stronger than it normally was drawing looks from the three tense former students.

Athena stumbled as Severus harshly pushed her away, quickly moving to pace the room. For reasons unknown even to himself, Lucius found himself worried for the raven-haired woman, his hand reaching to steady her. Once again he felt the pleasurable shock when their hands met. Athena nodded and softly smiled to the blonde man in gratitude for his concern. Straightening herself, she looked to Severus.

"I have my orders from someone else. You were not to be made aware of Ares until necessary. I know you think you cannot trust me, Severus, but I assure you my goal is to rid this world of the Dark Lord. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing and stay the hell away from my brother." Athena's voice was strong and unwavering, booking no argument from any of the men in the room. Her tone reeked of threat with regards to her brother, something that worried Severus.

"How did we not even know you had a brother?" Severus snapped. In the 7 years she had been his student she had never once spoken of a sibling, let alone a twin.

"He attended Durmstrang. It…it wasn't necessary to discuss my brother, Severus." Athena calmly spoke, further frustrating Severus at her easy dismissal of her darker twin. "Do us all a favor and allow me to handle Ares."

Severus stopped his pacing, turning to face the Veela. He was dismayed to see Lucius standing so closely to her, appearing to not even be remotely affected by her words. If anything he looked impressed and intrigued by her demeanor.

"Severus, I have assured Miss Vlahos that she will be the only one to deal with her brother." Dumbledore spoke softly as he moved around his desk, placing a calming hand on the angered professor's shoulder. "I trust her; you should know you can as well."

"Do not make me regret this, Athena." Severus' voice was deep and menacing.

Athena rolled her eyes, quickly turning to leave the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and Severus were both surprised to see the blonde aristocrat quickly follow the Veela.

"He's her mate, isn't he?" Dumbledore questioned Severus, his tone holding a bit of concern. Severus sighed as he nodded confirmation. "This will complicate things."

* * *

"Huntress Vlahos," Lucius called after the raven haired beauty who was taking the stairs leading from the Headmaster's office at a shocking speed. "A moment, please."

Athena stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs, closing her eyes to calm the rising emotion she was feeling being so close to the blonde man. She hated the pull she felt towards him, especially knowing he was already a spoken for man. Athena schooled her expression, turning to Lucius.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy?" Athena questioned, raising her eyebrow as she crossed her arms, willing her hands to stop shaking.

Lucius allowed his hands to gently rub the sides of her arms where Severus had roughly grabbed her.

"Are you alright? Severus did not hurt you, did he?" Lucius' voice was calm as his eyes searched the woman's. Unnoticed by him, he was slowly moving closer to her until they were nearly touching.

"No, he did not. Thank you for your concern." Athena cast her eyes down to his black robes, unable to bear his eyes any longer. The pull to kiss him was clouding her thoughts.

Athena could hear her heartbeat in her ears, a deafening drum as Lucius' hands stilled on her arms. Her eyes slowly raised to meet his, his molten silver gaze taking her in lustfully. She knew he was reacting to her Veela reaching for him, the lure leaving him drunk with lust. Athena instinctively licked her lips as Lucius' head slowly dipped down. Their lips were a breath apart, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Lucius, a word." Dumbledore interrupted the pair, causing Athena to slightly jump. Realizing how close she came to giving in to her pull, Athena shook her head and pulled from Lucius' grasp. The blonde man watched her, desperate to pull her back and claim her lips. Athena nodded one to Lucius and then to the Headmaster before turning and heading down the corridors, her heels clicking the only noise echoing in the halls.

"I need you to stay away from Miss Vlahos, Lucius. It is of grave importance that you two do not find yourselves in this situation again." Dumbledore softly spoke as Lucius stared blankly at the hall. "Our meeting is over, please return home to your wife."

Lucius' head snapped to Dumbledore at the mention of Narcissa, knowing the Headmaster used the reference to her as his wife to remind him of his obligations. Angered by the Headmaster's interruption the blonde aristocrat turned on heel and headed back up the stairs to the office to use the floo. He was unsurprised to see Severus standing there with a raised brow and arms crossed. Severus went to speak, but was silenced by Lucius' angered look and raised hand. He did not need to speak with anyone about him interactions with the Veela, let alone with the man who nearly harmed her. He quickly grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fire. With the flare of green flames, he was gone.

"Did they kiss?" Severus asked as he heard the Headmaster enter the room.

"No, but they were very close." Dumbledore sighed, shuffling back to his desk chair suddenly very exhausted. "We cannot allow them to consummate their bond. Miss Vlahos would become too unpredictable and her focus would be that of protecting her mate."

Severus reluctantly nodded his understanding. He had known Dumbledore long enough to know his concern was actually a request. A request for him to ensure that Athena and Lucius were never left to their own devices, lest they consummate their bond and put everyone at risk. With yet another task on his already sore shoulders, Severus floo'd back to his quarters to allow himself a stiff drink.

* * *

Lucius sighed angrily as he exited the floo in his study. How dare that meddlesome old fool interrupt the beautiful moment he was having with the beauty. Frustrated, Lucius shed his black robe, throwing it on the back of the wingback chair that rested near the fireplace, quickly moving to his drink cart to help himself to two fingers of firewhiskey, hoping the burn would replace the burning deep within.

Pensively, Lucius sat in his chair enjoying a second drink. Having tossed the first one back to dull the burn, he allowed himself to enjoy his second drink, savoring the flavor of the amber colored liquid. Why did he have such reactions to the woman? And why did only he seem to have them? As a Veela, surely he was attracted to her, but why was neither Severus nor Dumbledore affected by the woman so? It was a perplexing mystery. Lucius knew he would have to consult his library to find an answer, there had to be one.

Forgetting he had lifted the wards when he entered his study, Lucius slightly jumped when a knock lured him from his thoughts. His blonde hair fell over his shoulder as his head snapped to the double doors. Narcissa sighed heavily upon finding her husband, in name only, drinking…again.

"Lucius, must you drink so much?" Narcissa sighed as she entered the room, her long blonde hair delicately pulled back allowing her slender face and crystal blue eyes to pop. "You know it is not dignified to be such a lush."

Lucius sneered at his wife as she sat down elegantly in the wingback chair across from him, straightening her long black robes as she settled. Lucius hated to admit it, but Narcissa was still as beautiful today as she was the day they were married, though her true beauty and body were reserved that for her lover. The unknown man whom she gave her heart to prior to marrying into the Malfoy family by contract.

"Why are you staring, Lucius?" Narcissa snapped, noticing her husband's gaze linger a little longer than she would like.

Lucius reared back as if she had slapped him, his eyes blinking in confusion. "I'm sorry _wife_, but as your husband, does that not grant me certain privileges? Or are you thoroughly sated from your tryst this evening?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, quickly rising to snap the drink from her husband's hand. Vanishing the liquid, she replaced the glass on the cart, taking a deep breath before turning around, thoroughly preparing for _that_ fight again.

"Lucius, we both know I am only your wife in name. You have not bed me since our son was conceived." Narcissa spoke calmly as she faced Lucius, her expression daring him to move forward with _that _argument. Lucius rubbed his eyes as he chuckled.

"I'm aware, Narcissa. Remind me again why you will not grant me a divorce. Surely your _lover_ would like to claim you as his." Lucius rose from his chair, raising his eyebrow at the unmoved woman before him.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes subtly, sighing loudly as if she suddenly became tired. "Must we do this again? We have a son; think of what a divorce would do to him. What would a divorce do to your position with the Dark Lord? Besides, I have sacrificed enough; I refuse to sacrifice my social standing because you wish to take on another wife. Take another mistress, Lucius, you're quite adept at having one."

Lucius shook his head, grabbing his robes off the back of the chair and moving towards the door. He was exhausted and frustrated. Narcissa was the perfect pure-blood wife, he wouldn't argue that. She was beautiful, composed, skilled at hosting and perfect at donning a smile at the right time. For years it was enough, but lately Lucius found their marriage seriously lacking. He was tired of having to pretend to love this woman and act like the doting husband. He wanted a woman with passion, a woman who wanted him as much as he wanted her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be loved.

Slowly the blonde man ascended the stairs and navigated the long hallway to his master suite. He needed a shower and to sleep, hoping to alleviate the tension building in his shoulders. His master suite was beautiful and ornate. On the large wall, opposite the ornate marble fireplace to his left, was his dark wood 4 post bed. The bed linens were luxurious dark blue silk and center were his oversized pillows. Lucius would never admit it aloud, but often times he woke to find his arms wrapped around a pillow as if he were hugging a woman. A pitiful existence in his mind.

After tossing his walking stick onto his bed, he carefully hung his robes up in his oversized closet next to his bathroom. Sitting on the ivory velvet settee, he quickly shed his feet of their polished dress shoes and black socks. Barefoot, he pad over to the linens basket, tossing his socks and shirt into the basket, quickly following with his trousers and black silk boxers. Naked, he unabashedly walked into the adjoining master bath. The bathroom was one of his favorite rooms in the house. Beautiful white marble floors were stark contrast to the deep blue walls. In the bowl on the dual sink vanity Lucius carefully placed his rings.

Next to the incredibly large inset marble bathtub that rivaled a small pool in size, he turned on the shower. Warm water rained down from the shower head in the ceiling, his favorite feature in the shower. He turned the dials to turn on the wall heads as well, every muscle in his body had become tense and he hoped the hot water would sooth his muscles. With a flick of his wrist, the steaming water took on the smell of jasmine and Lucius entered the shower.

Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on the wall, ducking his head to allow the hot water to shower down on his neck and shoulders. The water was soothing and refreshing as it beat on his lean hard body. His muscles relaxing, Lucius allowed his mind to wander, reluctantly to a violet eyed beauty. The mental image of Athena instantly sent a jolt down his spine to his cock, hardening him to his full 9 ½ inches. Needing relief, his right hand left the wall and moved down to his painfully hard erection, hissing when he gripped the sensitive hard flesh. His hand slowly moved downward, exposing the engorged head from the foreskin that normally covered it. The sensation was enticing, growing even more with each passing thought of the violet eyed Veela. His forehead pressed hard against the cool tile while his hand worked in deliberate, long strokes, quickly gaining speed. Lucius' mouth fell open, deep moans escaping his throat. He allowed himself to imagine the woman beneath him, writhing in pleasure. He imagined her long, lean legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her. He imagined her nails scratching at his back while her head pushed back into the pillow, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure. With one final thrust into his fist, warm ropes of his essence painted the walls while his head fell back, Athena's name escaping his lips.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Severus and Hermione share a moment in his classroom. Lucius does some research and the tension between Athena and Severus continues to grow.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Duel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language, violence and a heated moment for our lovely Professor Snape and one Miss Granger. This _is_ rated M for a reason. ;-)

A/N: I'm posting this chapter early this week as I'm expecting it to be a busy week at work and I don't want to forget it. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, rubbing his temples trying to alleviate the never ending headache he seemed to have. He was exhausted. In the two weeks since the start of term, he had overseen countless detentions, docked enough points to put all 4 houses into the negative and pissed off almost every staff member. In short, he was falling apart. It was exhausting working for Voldemort and Dumbledore simultaneously. With his new pet, Ares, Voldemort was becoming unpredictable. He had began ordering attacks on random muggle families. Lucius and Severus worked around the clock alerting the Order to the attacks while trying to stay under Voldemort's radar. As a result, Dumbledore began having meetings with Lucius, Severus and Athena on a regular basis. The meetings hosted by Dumbledore added a new element of frustration as Severus was in charge of overseeing that Athena and Lucius kept their distance, something that was becoming more difficult.

*knock, knock, knock*

Severus groaned as his moment of silence was interrupted.

"Enter!" He barked, glowering at the door. His glower quickly slipped to an impassive mask as a smiling Hermione entered his classroom. Sitting back in his chair, he casually warded the room as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He seductively drawled, drawing a smirk from his petite witch.

"Ah, ah, Professor. I am no longer your student, having just taken my Potions N.E.W.T. this afternoon." Hermione coyly chastised him, leaning back on his desk next to him so he had a nice view of her legs in her skirt.

Severus smoothly stood, moving to stand before her, his hands landing on his desk caging her in. He ducked his head so his lips landed at her ear. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmmm." was all Hermione could manage, completely entranced in his scent and his tone.

Hermione moaned softly as Severus' lips and tongue trailed down her neck, nipping softly before soothing with his warm tongue.

"What should I do with you then?" He seductively whispered as his hands found residence on her hips, pulling her flush against him. The witch gasped when she felt his bulging erection against her stomach.

"You can fulfill a fantasy of mine." Hermione moaned as her head fell back allowing him unrestricted access to her neck. "And can fuck me on your desk."

Severus pulled his head away from Hermione, looking down at her with a raised brow. While Severus was no stranger to speaking to bluntly with regards to sex, Hermione had always been too bashful. Hearing her say "fuck" and "on your desk" in one sentence about caused him to explode in his trousers right there.

"Would you like that little one?" He drawled as his hands slipped from her waist down her thighs, caressing the skin beneath the bottom of her skirt. "Would you like me to strip you naked and fuck you right here?"

Hermione moaned as she thrust her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp as he loved so much. As she looked at him, he noticed her dilated pupils and heavy breathing.

"Tell me what you want little one?" Severus seductively requested, his lips gently rubbing against hers.

"I…I want," She bit her lip awkwardly; uncomfortable with the idea of verbalizing her desires, but she knew this was something Severus wanted to hear. If her words could make him feel a fraction of what his words make her feel, she could understand. "I want you to leave my uniform on and bend me over your d-desk."

Severus growled as he took her lips passionately, his tongue relentlessly pursuing hers. Her hands tightened in his hair, tugging slightly as his hands trailed up her skirt to her lace panty covered ass, drawing her against him hard. Abruptly Severus ended the kiss, gripping her hips and turning her around so her ass was against his groin, thrusting against her as he roughly palmed her breasts through her shirt. His licks and bites on her neck got rougher as his passion grew.

"Please take me, Severus." Hermione whispered breathlessly, completely consumed by her desire. Without thinking her hands quickly went up her skirt, thumbing her lace panties and pulling them down her legs, kicking them to the side.

Seeing Hermione behave so boldly was too much for Severus. Quickly dropping to his knees, he roughly pushed her legs apart. "Bend over." His voice was husky and deep. Hermione obeyed, her arms dropping to the top of his desk, angling her hot core so it was at perfect level for him. Wasting no time his tongue traced up the seam of her glistening lips. Hermione moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. She had deliberately denied herself any pleasure since the last time with Severus, ensuring the next time would be amazing. So far, it was.

Severus savored her sweet twangy nectar as he expertly pleasured her with his tongue. Alternating between teasing licks and flicks against her tight bundle of nerves, and lavishing her dripping portal. This was the first time he'd ever had the chance at pleasuring her from behind like this and he wanted to relish it, drawing out her orgasm. He'd tease her to the brink, then quickly back off forcing her to retreat. He smirked against her when she felt her thighs start trembling, desperate for her body to climax.

"Merlin, Severus, stop teasing me!" Hermione harshly whispered, thrusting back against his mouth.

Severus sucked her clit between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue as he inserted two long, slender fingers into her core, hooking them to stroke her intimately. Seconds later his efforts were rewarded when she moaned loudly and his fingers were locked in a hot, wet vice. Wanting to feel her around him, he quickly stood and undid his trousers, pulling himself free. Offering her no rest, he thrust into her quickly, burying himself to the hilt.

"Is this what you want?" He harshly whispered as he leaned forward, his chest covering her back as he nipped at her earlobe. "Is it, Miss Granger?" He withdrew slightly before slamming back into her.

"Y-yes." She moaned, her hands clenching into fists.

"Yes what, Miss Granger." Severus teased her, slowly pulling out until only the tip was inside her.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione moaned as she looked over her shoulder. "Now shut up and fuck me!"

With a deep moan Severus slammed back into Hermione causing her hips to hit his desk. His force was so fast and deep it bordered on pain, but a pleasurable pain. It felt so deliciously wrong to be taken from behind while in her school uniform by the Professor she had fantasized about since he saved her and the other two dillweeds from Professor Lupin in 3rd year.

Severus' grip on her hips was tight as he pistoned quickly in and out of her hot channel, enjoying the view of his 9 inch thick cock spearing her. He loved the way he glistened when he pulled out, coated in her pleasure. He loved the way she moaned when he bottomed out, slamming against her womb. He especially loved the way how she was completely embracing her inner sex vixen, demanding her pleasure and enjoying it.

Severus' eyes rolled back into his head, head falling back as a loud moan escaped him when Hermione clenched around him tight. Her screams echoed in his head as she fluttered around him, begging him to climax with her. A few quick thrusts later he followed her into oblivion, his thighs shaking as he emptied his seed deep inside her. Thank Merlin for contraceptive potions!

Breathing heavily, his hands fell to his desk, slightly bending over Hermione. The couple stood there for a few long moments, allowing their bodies to slowly climb down from their sexual high. Hermione contently sighed as Severus pulled his softening length out of her, casting a cleansing charm on both of them before tucking himself back inside his trousers. Fully clothed, Severus leaned down to grab her panties, shoving them into his pocket.

"Hey, those are my favorite." Hermione chuckled as she turned around to catch him snatching her undergarments.

Severus smirked as he kissed her lips softly. "And now they're mine. They'll always be a reminder of this fantastic shag, my dear."

Hermione laughed as she playfully smacked his arm. "May I stay with you tonight?"

Severus half-smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I'd love you to."

* * *

Lucius entered the impressive library of Malfoy Manor on a mission – to find out all there was to know about Veelas. He knew the species was secretive and did not willingly share their secrets, but he also knew that his great-great grandfather had acquired a book many years prior about Veelas. How he acquired such a rare and prized book was unknown, but like a true Malfoy, Lucius did not care and it was the least of his worries. After waking up with sticky silk pajama bottoms from his vivid dream about the Veela, he needed answers.

The blonde aristocrat quickly passed the normal dark wood bookshelves that rose up from floor to ceiling. This book would not be kept in the normal library. Such a rare treasure would be kept behind glass and warded so heavily that Merlin himself could not break through. Lucius came to a stop at a heavy metal door tucked in the far back corner of the library, rich engravings adorning the heavy metal. Cutting the palm of his hand with a quick flick of his wand, Lucius pressed the bleeding palm against the door. He hissed slightly at the pain that radiated through his arm as the wards recognized him and his relation to the Malfoy family. With a loud creek, the doors unlocked and opened slightly inwards.

Lucius pushed through the doors into the dark, cool hidden library. The doors banged shut loudly behind him, encasing him in darkness.

"Incendio." Lucius whispered, pointing his wand at the candelabra that hung from the ceiling, lighting it before tucking his wand back into his walking stick. The room soon was illuminated by a soft warm light.

Steel gray eyes quickly scanned the shelves, searching for the book in question. It took nearly 10 minutes of searching the expansive library of dark, illegal and rare books before he finally found the black leather book with silver script. Casting a protective charm on his hands, he carefully pulled the old tome from the shelf and moved to sit at the large table in the center of the room.

The intoxicating aroma of vintage books flooded his senses with the open of the tome. The handwritten book contained almost all details about Veelas, as written by a Veela. Delicately turning the pages, his eyes scanned the contents on each page before carefully turning them. He stopped halfway through the book on the chapter "Mates & Bonding." Adjusting his position on the comfortable chair, he read.

"Veelas by nature are fiercely loyal and protective of their mate. Though a Veela is capable of having intercourse, marrying and even reproducing with a person other than their mate, they do have only one person that is destined to be their mate. In an attempt to find their mate, the Veela will emit a pheromone that entices both males and females until the Veela has found their mate. Once the mate is found, the Veela will shut off all allures and pheromones to anyone other than their mate. If the mate is never located, the Veela will continue to give off allures and pheromones indefinitely.

After a mate is located, the mate will find themselves drawn to the Veela immediately and a small pleasurable shock will be felt by both parties when contact is made. Even if having only just met, the mate will feel comfortable with their Veela and have strong emotions regarding them. As time progresses, the mate will begin to feel an even stronger pull and sexual arousal when thinking about or being near their Veela. The mate may also begin to feel aggressive towards any other males/females who approach their Veela and will also be protective.

As the bond between Veela and mate grows, both parties will find themselves able to sense the other's location, feel the other's emotions and in some cases hear each other thoughts, though this is only capable in full Veela's. Veela and mate will also notice a sharp increase in sexual desire both with their mate and alone. Masturbation increases dramatically, especially in pairs that do not consummate their bond."

Lucius sat back in his chair, letting out a loud breath of air and allowed his thoughts to drift back to the Veela that had begun to consume his thoughts both awake and asleep. It was no shock to him when he felt himself harden in his black trousers, tenting them and the desire to stroke himself overwhelm him.

"I'm her mate." He whispered into the room.

* * *

Severus glowered as he walked through the halls to breakfast. He had a wonderful night with Hermione. First, fucking her furiously in his classroom, something that was both their fantasies, and then passionately making love to her before finally drifting off to a wonderful uninterrupted sleep with her in his arms. That didn't mean he wouldn't be the cynical bitter bastard everyone knew. He had a reputation to keep.

"Severus, a moment." Severus rolled his eyes as Professor Lupin called out to him. How the wolf kept his job after nearly killing him and students was beyond Severus. Severus frowned at the disheveled man walking towards him. "Good Morning, Severus. How are you?"

Severus crossed his arms, raising a brow. "What do you want, Lupin?"

Remus cleared his throat, adjusting his robes uncomfortably. "Yes, uh, I'm showing some of my 7th years some defensive spells and I was hoping you would assist me in a duel. The Headmaster said it was your free period and you might be able to help."

The dark potions master narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting wolf, clearly frustrated with being asked to assist in such a mundane task. However, if the Headmaster was involved, clearly there was no way of getting out of it. "Fine." Severus snapped before quickly turning and walking towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you!" Remus called out, a little extra skip in his step. He was unsure why the Headmaster had recommended Severus and Huntress Vlahos for this task, but knew there had to be some reason.

* * *

Ginny tried not to smile as she stood across the dueling platform from a smirking Draco. She was forced to look away with a blush creeping up her face when Draco winked, lightly pursing his lips in a gesture of a kiss. It was getting harder and harder to keep their romance a secret, but both agreed it was too hostile to allow anyone to find out. Draco had confessed to Ginny the night before in the Room of Requirement that he thought the Dark Lord was going to ask him to take the dark mark, something that terrified him.

_"Draco, I don't think your father would allow it." Ginny calmly reassured Draco, her hand gently rubbing his back. _

_Draco quickly stood from the bed that the Room of Requirement provided, pacing the floor. Ginny had never seen him so worried before, or so undone. His hair was standing on end from where he had violently ran his hands through it. He nervously bit his bottom lip as his eyes quickly darted around as if he was desperately searching for something. _

_"Draco, please, talk to me." Ginny pleaded as she rushed before him, stopping him with her hands on his arms. "Please." _

_Draco sighed as he pulled Ginny in for a tight hug, balancing his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm just, I'm worried. I know we talked about coming out about our relationship, but…" Draco trailed off, closing his eyes and preparing for Ginny to snap. _

_"But you don't want that scale-headed freak to know about me." Ginny finished, lightly chuckling. She sighed relief when Draco too laughed at her small joke, holding her tighter. _

_"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Ginny. I love you." Draco's eyes snapped open as he realized what he said. He had never told Ginny he loved her before. Merlin knows he felt it, but he had never said it. He bit his lip as Ginny stiffened in his arms, pulling away to look at him. _

_"You love me?" Ginny's voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes. _

_"Yes." Draco whispered, lowering his head in embarrassment. _

_Ginny smiled as a happy tear escaped her beautiful brown eyes, falling down her freckled cheek. Her hands gently grabbed his cheeks, forcing his head up to look at her, her misty brown eyes meeting his blue-gray eyes. _

_"I love you too, Draco." _

_Draco smiled as he pulled Ginny flush against him, taking her lips in a gentle kiss that soon turned passionate. Only a few moments later, the two 7th years were tumbling to the bed, frantically ripping off uniforms, desperate to feel the other's body against their own._

Draco lightly chuckled as Ginny's face fully blushed, her bottom lip firmly held between her teeth. He knew exactly what she was thinking about because the straining erection in his trousers showed he was thinking of the same thing, their making love the night before. In the past they had sex, plain and simple. Last night, they made love. Slowly bringing the other to pleasure as they whispered their feelings to one another. Draco found the sex to be much more intense as Ginny whispered I love you in his ear as he came inside her.

"Good Afternoon class." The doors to the Great Hall banged shut as Professor Lupin entered, drawing Ginny and Draco from their lustful minds. Ron looked at his sister in confusion as she cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

Remus Lupin quickly approached the dueling platform, taking the steps two at a time so he stood center, looking out at the students. "Today we will be practicing the art of dueling. Something that I know you all have done in the past, however, today we will be focusing on the stronger defensive spells. I am very pleased to announce that we have two very skilled volunteers who will be joining us momentarily to put on a bit of an exhibition for you. In the meantime, please pair off and practice."

Remus quickly got down from the platform as the class paired off, chuckling as Ginny paired off with her brother Ron, knowing the young girl would wipe the floor with her brother. The class was only a few moments into the lesson when Remus' advanced hearing caught the sounds of arguing, just outside the hall doors.

* * *

"You're not my bloody father, Severus; I do not need you to meddle in my life." Athena spat, her hands firmly on her hips as she glowered at her former professor.

Severus narrowed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as he crossed his arms.

"I never said I was your father, Athena, however, you know exactly why I am keeping you and him separate." Severus snarked, his frustration rapidly rising.

"What difference does it make to you?" Athena snapped, taking one step closer to Severus as her arms dropped to her side. "It's none of your business."

The raven-haired man shook his head, rolling his eyes in complete exasperation. Trying to keep Lucius and Athena apart had become quite the task.

"This right here, Athena, is exactly why I need to keep you two separate." Severus responded, shrugging his shoulders. "You already focus far too much on him and your bond. You're losing focus on what's important. Besides, he's married and he will never divorce her. You two will never be together."

The arguing pair slightly jumped as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a confused Professor Lupin stared at the pair with raised brows. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Athena spat, quickly moving past Remus into the Great Hall. Remus looked to Severus who rolled his eyes and quickly moved to follow Athena.

The class fell silent and stopped dueling as Severus and Athena made their way to the dueling platform, both brandishing equally pissed off expressions. Athena took the steps two at a time, walking across the platform and turning around quickly to face her opponent, her robes elegantly moving around her. Severus' jaw clenched as he stepped onto the platform, his eyes narrowing on the raven-haired Huntress. Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, stepping onto the platform behind Severus and moving around him to stand between the duelists. The students looked on in nervous awe.

"Class, today the very talented Huntress Vlahos and our own Professor Snape will be dueling to show off some of the more advanced defense spells." Remus reluctantly looked between the seething opponents, their eyes focused on the other. "For the purpose of today's duel, I will ask that the both of you use your wands and verbalize your spells."

"Fine." Both Athena and Severus snapped. Severus pulled his wand from its pocket; Athena's slipped down her arm from her sleeve with a flick of her middle finger.

"Very well." Remus softly noted, quickly navigating around Severus and back down to the floor, moving to stand in the center to keep a good eye on both Athena and Severus. Remus could sense there was a good chance this duel could get out of hand very fast. The students eagerly surround the platform, their heads moving between the two casters.

"On the count of three." Remus calmly instructed, ensuring his wand was firmly in hand. Severus nodded as both assumed their dueling stance. Severus, with his left leg slightly in front, bracing his weight on his right leg, raised his wand. Athena's legs moved to shoulder width apart, though her wand never raised, keeping it at her side.

* * *

If Remus had to pick a point where the duel went completely wrong, it would be about the third spell in. He should have called off the exhibition when he saw that Athena and Severus were both agitated because the pair seemed hell bent on harming the other. After the third spell came from Severus he noticed very quickly that the pair had moved to non-verbal hexes and curses and based on the flashes of light, they were very dark ones at that. By the end of the exhibition, both Athena and Severus were out of breath, their clothes torn in places and both were brandishing a fair amount of cuts that were actively bleeding.

Remus shifted against the wall in the Headmaster's office, waiting for the Headmaster to join them. Athena sat on a chair, her legs crossed, picking at her nails as if the cuts she had bothered her none. Severus sat on the window ledge, arms crossed, occasionally narrowing his gaze on Athena in rage. All in all, it was a highly uncomfortable environment and though Remus held both their wands, that were abruptly pulled from their owners when the cursing and hexing failed to stop, he knew that both Athena and Severus were capable of still causing harm to the other.

The shaggy haired Professor hoped that he would not get too much grief for what happened. Given that the idea to pit Athena and Severus against the other was the Headmaster's idea, he hoped when the upset owls from parents of the students flew in, he would not be reprimanded. Sure, no students were hurt, but as they slowly backed away from the duel, he knew that a few of them were bound to complain to their parents that two experienced dark art wielders were openly dueling.

All eyes shifted to the door as Headmaster Dumbledore entered his office, sighing loudly as he took his seat behind his desk. His eyes scanned Athena first, noting she had quite a few cuts from what he was assuming Severus' Sectumsempra, though they didn't appear as deep as they should be. Next was Severus who also brandished cuts from what he assumed was Athena's Diffindo, but again, they didn't appear as deep as they could have been. So either each caster didn't want to inflict serious harm, or both were non-verbally healing themselves. Based on the tension in the room, he guessed the latter.

"Thank you, Remus." The Headmaster looked to Remus, holding his hand out for their wands. Remus nodded as he handed them both to the Headmaster without question. "I assume no students were harmed?"

"None at all, Headmaster. Though you might get an owl or two from aggrieved parents." Remus commented, his eyes shifting between Athena and Severus again. "It looked as though some rather dark curses and hexes were being used."

The Headmaster nodded solemnly as Remus quickly left the office, leaving the Headmaster to deal with the two furious duelists.

"I apologize, Headmaster, for my behavior." Athena softly spoke as she dropped her head. "I can assure you it will not happen again."

"Miss Vlahos, I asked Professor Lupin to ask the both of you hoping it would help you two work past some of your tension. Though it appears it only made it worse." Dumbledore sadly stated, placing their wands on his desk. "I assume you two did not intend on hurting the other?"

"No, I intended to cause great harm. I'm merely sorry it happened in front of the students." Athena smirked playfully.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head at the sarcastic Veela. Sensing a shift in the tension, Severus moved closer towards the Headmaster's desk, his posture softening ever so slightly.

"I cannot have you two killing one another. The wizarding world needs the both of you too much." Dumbledore softly spoke as his eyes pleaded with them. Athena and Severus both silently nodded, understanding their softly spoken order to cease fire. Happy with their acceptance, Dumbledore rose and offered them their wands. Silently Athena took hers, quickly shifting it up her sleeve to its normal keeping place. Severus tucked his back into its pocket. "Now please go see Madam Pomfrey and get yourselves healed properly."

Severus quietly followed Athena down the stairs, knowing his job still wasn't done. As the pair reached the hallway, Severus called out to her. "Athena, a moment."

Athena sighed softly as she turned around, looking at Severus with an exhausted expression. It tugged at his heart to see her eyes look so defeated. "I know, Severus; I promise I'll stay away from him." Athena raised her brow, waiting for Severus to acknowledge that he understood her words. Silently Severus nodded, relieved that this battle was over.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Lucius and Athena finally share a moment together.

A/N: Just a reminder this fic is _very_ OC heavy and it focuses mainly on Lucius and his relationship to Athena. Severus/Hermione are the next main pairing. Occasionally I will touch on the other relationships in the story, but for the most part it's going to be about my two main pairings. If you aren't a fan of that, no biggie, feel free to skip my story. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 - Just a Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language.

A/N: This is one of the shorter chapters, but there was no way to combine this one with the upcoming chapter. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Over a month had passed since Athena and Severus' violent duel that ended in a personal cease fire between the tense pair. Once again the pair found themselves in the Headmaster's office waiting on Lucius to join their meeting. Athena held true to her word and every meeting excused herself early under the guise that she needed to fill in the other Hunters while Dumbledore would shift the focus to Severus and Lucius' meetings with the Voldemort. Severus and Dumbledore were pleased with the efforts Athena was making, though it was rapidly wearing on Lucius and Athena alike. Lucius could not understand why the Veela went out of her way to ignore him and it bothered him that every time he went to speak to her or pursue her either Severus or the Headmaster would interfere with some ill thought of request.

Athena tensed and stared at the Headmaster as the floo flared green and Lucius joined the room. She could feel his gaze, as she did every time he looked at her. Her palms would sweat and her heart would race, her Veela desperately pushing her to pursue her mate. With Severus firmly planted in the seat next to Athena, once again Lucius was forced to lean against the wall, on the opposite side of the room.

As the meeting drew on, Athena found the urge to at least glance at Lucius overtake her, her violet eyes shifting to him. Her breath caught as her eyes met his steel gray gaze. His eyebrow raising slightly as he smirked at her, her heart skipping a beat. Athena smiled back, sending an exciting jolt to his groin. Sensing the shift, Dumbledore quickly changed tactics.

"Lucius, my apologies, it escaped my mind that you and Narcissa host a party on Halloween. Please, if you must return to your wife, we will understand." Dumbledore casually said, turning his focus to the blonde aristocrat. Lucius straightened his spine, his lips drawing into a sneer as Lucius notice Athena look away from him painfully, taking a deep breath before standing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Headmaster, but I must tend to Hunter duties. If this meeting is over?" Athena softly spoke, her face donning the impassive mask she always wore.

"Of course, Miss Vlahos, my apologies for keeping you." Dumbledore nodded, a gentle smile growing on his lips. Athena nodded once before turning and fleeing the room, her eyes not once falling back on Lucius.

* * *

Athena took deep breaths, allowing the cool air to fill her lungs, holding it briefly before letting it escape her nostrils. The exercise, while normally a great stress reliever for her, was pointless against the war within her. Her Veela was desperately crying out for her mate. Her logical mind was screaming it should be bad. Athena wanted nothing more than to bury her hands in his white-blonde hair, allow her tongue and lips to explore every part of him, feel the heat of his body against hers, give him access to her – body, mind and soul.

How cruel the Gods were to allow her Veela to find a mate in an already married man. The truth tugged at her very core when she imagined him with his wife. How loving he would be, stroking her hair after making love to her well into the night. He was a good man, she could feel that in her soul, an honorable man who would remain dedicated to his family and their safety.

The cool air lapped at her cheeks, flushed from restraining her most basic animalistic desire. The soft, lush fabric of her robes danced in the breeze, giving Athena the false feeling of flying. Something she enjoyed doing greatly. A creek of the door broke her thoughts. Her heart racing when she caught his familiar scent, a scent that was entirely all him.

Lucius' calculated steps cut through the tension. The soft click of his heel against the wood almost matching the rapid beat of his heart. His gray eyes examined the woman before him, leaning against the wall, eyes closed while her hair and jacket moved in the breeze. She was breathtaking. Never before had Lucius felt such a pull towards a woman. He clutched his walking stick tighter to prevent himself from touching her, fearful that if he started, he would never stop.

"Huntress Vlahos." Lucius finally broke the silence. "Why are you up in the Astronomy tower alone?"

Lucius stopped beside her leaving only room for air. All it would take is one gentle movement and their bodies would touch.

"Athena," her voice was abnormally husky, "call me Athena."

Lucius smirked and nodded. "Very well, Athena, but then you must call me Lucius."

He looked down to observe her, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, casting a slight shimmer. Athena turned her face towards him.

"Very well…Lucius." Her voice whispered, his name on her tongue sending a shock to his already growing erection. Lucius softly moaned as he gave up pretense and indulged his desires.

His hand gripped her elbow gently, turning her body to face him. Attempting to prevent the inevitable, Athena's head dropped, hiding her wet eyes from the man who she'd give her life for. Lucius' left hand gently nudged her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Why do I feel this way?" Lucius whispered, his warm breath bathing her cooled face. He knew why he felt the way he did, he just needed to hear the words from her deliciously plump lips.

Athena's bottom lip trembled as her eyes lost the battle of containing her tears. The warm droplets gliding down her cheeks.

"Because of my Veela. It's not real." Athena lied, hoping he would believe her. She tried to look away, only to be stopped when his hand lightly fell on her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"That's not true. Your Veela would not make me feel as though nothing in this world is right if you are not with me." Lucius' voice firmed. "I'm your mate."

Athena's eyes shut as the tears grew. Her shoulders trembling as the reality set in, they were mates and she couldn't have him. Athena pulled from his grip, his arm falling to his side.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius. I can't be around you." Athena felt the bond that tied them together resist the distance she was putting between them. "You're not mine."

Athena turned her back to Lucius, the click of her heels echoing in her head as her Veela screamed in protest. Never had she imagined it would feel like this to walk away. Like she was stripping away her very soul.

Athena didn't hear the thud of his walking stick hitting the floor until his hand was on her arm, twisting her around to him. Her hands landed on his chest as his buried in her hair. Lucius silenced her protest with his lips, firmly against hers.

The kiss was unwavering, both sure in their movements as their lips caressed the others. Athena's Veela delighted at the sensation of his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entry. Lost in the pleasure, Athena complied, allowing his tongue to gently caress hers. A strong contrast to the strength in which their lips were pressed together.

Lucius' hands ghosted down her neck, over her shoulders towards her chest. His hands gently caressing the sides of her breasts, moving to her ribs and down her sides, stopping their discovery when they landed on her hips, pulling her firmly against his body.

Athena felt the familiar twinge in her shoulders, her Veela seeking freedom to which she obliged. Expertly her fingers unfastened the buttons of her jacket, allowing the heavy fabric to slide down her arms to a heap at her feet. Soundlessly her wings drew to their full length, each wing just over 7 feet in length, resting comfortably against her back.

Lucius moaned into her mouth, his cock twitching against her stomach when her hands buried into his hair, gently tugging at the root. Her hands and body blazed a path he had never experienced, every part of him relished in the warm tingle. This was right, this was home.

Athena slowed their passionate kiss, her Veela now somewhat appeased. As she pulled away Lucius playfully caught her bottom lip, gently biting before soothing with his tongue.

Her hands stayed buried in his hair, his hands still maintaining their vice tight grip on her hips. Athena nervously chewed at her bottom lip as Lucius looked over her shoulder at her very large black wings. Athena smirked at his gasp when she opened them to their full 14 foot wingspan.

"You're stunning." Lucius remarked as his eyes ran over every detail of her wings. The tops slightly scaled looking, but the body covered in soft luxurious feathers. His left hand moved from her hip, flexing as if questioning if he could touch her wings. Athena closed her eyes as her wings moved to wrap around them, enclosing them.

Her head fell to his chest, her forehead resting against the soft black fabric as Lucius delicately caressed her wing. He had never felt anything as soft as her feathers, softer than velvet, softer than silk. Curiosity satisfied, Lucius turned his focus back to the raven-haired beauty currently pressed against him. His head dropped so his lips were pressed to her ear. The sensation causing her wings to twitch in pleasure.

"My marriage is over in all but name, my beauty. You said I'm not yours, but you're wrong." Lucius whispered, his breath hot against her ear, lips caressing. Athena lifted her head to look him in the eye, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I am yours and you are mine."

Lucius once again denied her the chance to respond, pressing his lips against hers. This kiss soft, slow and inviting. A non-verbal promise that he would find a way to break himself free, to give himself over to her entirely.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she burrowed further against Severus, relishing his warmth while she tucked her feet under her. She loved spending her evenings like this, tucked under his arm at his side while they both read. It's a simple existence, but one they both relished greatly.

"How was your meeting?" Hermione asked, her eyes focused on her Charms book, her next N.E.W.T. subject.

"Fine, albeit awkward as usual." Severus mused, his eyes narrowing on the potions paper he was reading. It worried him how stupid the students were becoming.

Hermione stopped reading, her eyes focusing on Severus. "Would it really be that bad if Lucius and Athena got together? He is her mate."

Severus sighed as his head fell back, secretly damning himself for telling Hermione about Athena and Lucius to begin with. Being a young woman, and semi-hopeless romantic, it always seemed as though she was rooting for the unlikely pair.

"Yes, it would, Hermione." He turned his head towards her, his ebony eyes looking tired. "If they were to consummate their bond, Athena would naturally want to defend and protect him above everyone. As would Lucius towards her. It would cause conflict for the mission we are all striving towards. We need both of them to have clear heads."

Hermione nodded sadly, her lips slightly pursing. Her heart broke for the couple, she could not imagine how hard it would be if she were forced to stay away from Severus. The very idea made her want to cry. The roar of the floo drew the couple from their conversation.

"Severus?" Narcissa's voice filled the room, drawing furrowed brows from Severus.

"Yes, Narcissa, what can I do for you?" Severus drawled, putting the papers on the table before him.

"Please send my husband home, he is missing our Halloween party and it's rude for a host to not tend to his guests." Narcissa snapped, her voice full of aggravation.

Hermione looked at Severus in confusion; he had told her that Lucius was going to collect Draco so they could attend the party.

"My son arrived some 15 minutes ago assuring me Lucius would follow, but I have yet to see him." Narcissa provided to the silent potions master.

"I'll send him right away." Severus snapped as he roughly stood up, pissed at himself for not realizing what Lucius was doing. The fire call promptly ended as Severus shoved his feet into his dragonhide boots, lips thinning in aggravation. Hermione sat up on the edge of the couch.

"I thought Lucius was collecting Draco and returning with him?" Hermione verbalized Severus' exact thoughts.

"As did I." Severus snarked, stomping towards the door to grab his robes. Hermione's eyes widened, gasping as Severus threw his door open, storming the halls with his robes billowing behind him.

"Oh Gods, he's with Athena." Hermione whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Athena abruptly pulled away from Lucius' lips, her eyes darting towards the door. Her sensitive hearing caught the loud stomps of Severus' boots. Reluctantly she reached down for her robes, rolling her shoulders so her wings could retract, allowing her to slip her robes over her arms again. Lucius looked at her in confusion.

"Severus." Athena sighed as she started securing the buttons, steeling herself for the upcoming argument.

"Have you two lost your fucking minds?" Severus bellowed as he threw the door to the Astronomy Tower open, storming towards the pair in anger.

Lucius quickly moved to step in front of Athena, sneering at his irate friend. "How did you know we were here? Following me, Severus?" The man snapped.

Severus narrowed his gaze, clenching his hands in fury. "This was the agreed location for Athena to wait until you left from meetings. How did you know she was here?"

Athena's eyes fell down as did Lucius'. They both knew the answer and knew once Severus discovered it, he would only go that much further into a fury. Severus' eyes widened as he connected the dots.

"You can sense her now." He harshly whispered. "Your bond is strengthening."

Neither of the pair acknowledged his statement, further upsetting him. Knowing he could not control his aristocratic friend, Severus focused on Athena.

"Athena, we discussed this. You assured me that you would avoid him at all costs. Think of what this could do for our mission. Think of the danger you would put everyone in this school in if you two were to consummate your bond." Severus railed at Athena, his deep voice cutting her deep.

"I know that, Severus. Don't you think I know all this?" Athena yelled, stepping towards Severus, violently tugging her arm out of Lucius' grasp, who could greatly sense her rising anger. "You have no idea how hard this is. I followed your request and I was up here. He came to me."

Severus shook his head, breathing deeply to calm his anger. No matter how mad he was, he knew he would be no match for a pissed off Veela who felt she or her mate were threatened. If he didn't reel in his anger, that's exactly what she would feel and Hermione would be left crying over his grave.

"Athena, you know better than him. You know what's at risk here." His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath, preparing to pull a Dumbledore move and play a card he knew would cut her. "These students' lives depend on you; do not risk their safety on something that can never be. Ask him; ask him what Narcissa said about a divorce."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at his raven-haired friend pissed beyond belief that Severus would mention his wife at a moment like this. Athena sadly turned to him, her eyes seeking an answer. Lucius grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him as he focused on her eyes.

"My dearest, I promise you I will find a way for us." Lucius softly spoke, his heart willing her to understand.

"Will she divorce you?" Athena asked, her voice shaky.

Lucius closed his eyes, his grip tightening on hers ever so slightly as his head dropped. He didn't need to tell her, Athena could feel his regret and disappointment full on. Heart breaking, Athena pulled her hands away, taking steps back from Lucius.

Lucius stepped forward, his hands reaching for her, his heart in his throat. "Athena, please."

Athena raised her hand, shaking her head. "He's right, this can never be."

With tears in her eyes, Athena turned and fled the Astronomy Tower, her heart breaking with every step of distance she put between them. Lucius moved to follow, but was quickly stopped by Severus' strong grasp on his arms, pushing him back.

"Stay away from her, Lucius. You know Narcissa will never divorce you and you will only hurt her more." Severus spoke calmly, though his voice was firm.

* * *

Athena fell back against her door as she quickly warded it, her legs giving out as she fell down the wood. Her heart was breaking. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have allowed them to kiss knowing he was a married man, to a woman who would never divorce him? Pulling her knees to her chest, Athena allowed her tears to fall. She allowed herself the moment of weakness to mourn the loss of a beautiful bond she'd never get to know. Her shoulders violently shook as sobs escaped her lips, her heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. Her Veela was causing her pain as she forced herself to not run to her mate, whose feelings of sadness were overwhelming. Minimal relief wasn't found until minutes later when the feeling of his departure took over her.

* * *

"Darling." Narcissa smiled sweetly at her husband as he entered the ballroom. Her smile told everyone she was happy to see her wonderful husband. Her eyes told him she was livid and an argument would be had. Lucius smiled softly as he clasped his wife's hand, gently kissing her cheek. "Where have you been?" She harshly whispered in his ear, her grip tightening on his hand.

"Later." He whispered, pulling away with a soft smile.

To everyone in the room, they were a loving happy couple. To the married couple, their life was a personal hell to which there was no escape.

* * *

Severus sighed as he roughly sat down in a chair in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's gaze narrowed slightly at the exhausted looking potions master, waiting for him to speak.

"We need to not include Athena in our meetings." Severus finally spoke, his face stoic. "I've handled it, I believe she will avoid him now at all costs, but we need to ensure we do not give them the option of being near one another."

"Very well." Dumbledore softly replied.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Another Horcrux is destroyed, Hermione comes clean about her relationship with Severus and Severus tries to control Lucius' unpredictable behavior.


	7. Chapter 7 - Another Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I'm working hard on trying to finish this story so I can post my chapters more frequently. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry quietly moved through the halls, approaching the Room of Requirement. Hermione's exhaustive research had given them good reason to believe that the diadem located within was a Horcrux. By destroying it, they would have killed another part of Voldemort's soul.

"'Mione, are you sure about this?" Ron asked as they moved through the packed room, overwhelmed by the number of items.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione sighed as she started going through a stack. "Perhaps we should split up and look."

Harry and Ron nodded, though neither made any attempts to move further from one another. Quietly the three friends searched exhaustively through the items, searching for a box that would contain the diadem. Luckily the previous week Hermione had worked out that they could use a basilisk fang to destroy any additional Horcruxes as Harry had used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the basilisk. Three days prior Harry and Ron snuck out of their tower and entered the Chamber of Secrets, successfully snagging three fangs. One to destroy Horcruxes, and two additional, just in case.

"So, Harry, have you kissed Luna yet?" Ron asked, smirking at Harry's blush. Hermione turned around wide eyed.

"You're dating Looney…I mean Luna?" Hermione asked, her jaw dropping that her best friend didn't tell her. Harry shot Ron a scowl, before turning back to his upset friend.

"Yeah, we sort of just happened." Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "We started dating after the Halloween feast. And why are you getting mad? We only just found out about you and Snape!"

Hermione blushed as she dropped her eyes. It was true, she had only recently told her friends about her dating the Professor, after receiving an O on her N.E.W.T.'s she and Severus decided to come clean about their romance so they didn't need to sneak around. Most students were accepting, almost the entire staff was accepting, but her two best friends were a little more difficult.

_"You're what?" Harry exclaimed, rising from the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's eye shot to Ginny for support, the redhead only offered a small smile._

_"I said I'm dating Severus." Hermione reiterated, crossing her arms and raising her chin in defiance. "And I expect that you will respect that, Harry." _

_Harry blinked in disbelief at Hermione, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hermione looked to Ron, who had been shockingly quiet through the revelation. She fully anticipated his typical Weasley blow up, but it seemed Harry had the market cornered on overreactions at the moment._

_"Ron, please say something." Hermione pleaded, biting her bottom lip in shock that she would willingly ask Ron to yell and scream._

_"What do you want me to say? I'm fine with you dating, 'Mione, but I'm sad you didn't tell us before now. Why keep it from us? We tell you everything." Ron softly spoke, disappointment evident in his voice. Harry scoffed, pacing behind the couch in aggravation. _

_"I…I didn't know how you would react. And we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone until after my N.E.W.T. in Potions was completed." Hermione's eyes fell to her feet, suddenly embarrassed by her keeping this from her two best friends. It was true, they did tell her everything and here she was keeping a huge secret from them. _

_"The greasy git, Hermione?" Harry spat, stopping his pacing. "He's made our lives hell since the start of school. Why him?" _

_Hermione's bottom lip quivered as tears formed in her eyes. How did she tell Harry that she loved Severus? Or that she's been fond of him since 3rd year? Or that they bonded in his house? _

_"He understands me, Harry." Hermione shrugged as she wiped away a tear. "After my parents were murdered, he changed towards me. He understood how much I hurt." _

_Ginny quickly moved from the couch and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug, rubbing her friends' back as Hermione finally shed the tears for her parents, openly mourning them in front of her friends. Ron shot a disgusted look at Harry, who now looked remorseful. A light had finally clicked for him, Hermione was a lot like Severus. They were both misunderstood bookworms who knew the pain of losing parents at a young age. He didn't like them dating, but Hermione was like a sister to him and if Snape made her happy, then he'd learn to accept it. _

_"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Harry whispered as he moved towards her. Ginny reluctantly released her hold, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around his crying friend. Hermione clung to Harry with a white knuckle grip, her tears soaking his robes. "If Snape makes you happy, then I'll get used to it. I promise." _

"I know." Hermione acknowledged, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "But, Halloween was three weeks ago, I'm just surprised I haven't seen the two of you around together yet. I think…I think you'd make a great couple." Her smile shifted deviously hoping to lighten the mood. "So have you snogged her senseless yet?"

Hermione and Ron both laughed as Harry blushed furiously, quickly diverting his attention back to their task at hand.

"I think that's a yeah, 'Mione." Ron joked as he ducked beneath a stack to look behind the items.

"Agreed, Ron." Hermione mused as she stood on her tippy toes, looking over a tall group of books.

"Oi! Can we focus?" Harry snapped, smirking as Hermione and Ron laughed harder at his obvious discomfort.

* * *

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry yelled across the room. "I found it!"

Hermione and Ron quickly abandoned their areas and ran towards Harry. They had been looking for the diadem for over two hours and were beginning to think they'd never find the piece. Harry looked at the diadem in wonder as Hermione and Ron flanked his sides.

"Now what?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"We destroy it." Hermione said plainly, reaching into her charmed bag and withdrawing a fang. Face set, she turned to Harry and handed him the basilisk fang.

With a shaky hand, Harry took the fang and slowly lowered himself to the floor. Using his wand, he levitated the diadem out of its box and placed the crown on the stone floor.

"Do it mate." Ron nodded his head in support.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry raised the fang high above his head. In a smooth motion he brought the fang down stabbing the beautiful crown in one move. Immediately a loud shriek bellowed in the room, the walls shaking roughly.

"Run!" Harry screamed as he stood and headed towards the door. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, helping her to her feet, before the pair took off hot on Harry's heels.

Not risking a glance the trio ran from the following dark mist that was screaming in torture. Voldemort's face formed in the center, his mouth agape as if he were in agony. The trio quickly moved, dodging items as they fell from their stacks, the walls shaking violently. The room was quickly falling apart, the sounds of breaking glass and crumbling furniture echoed between screams from the mist. Harry's lungs burned as he ran, his eyes set on the door before him.

Harry violently threw himself at the door, opening it and falling to the ground outside it. As the mist reached the door, Hermione and Ron, still hand in hand, jumped from the room, landing on the floor beside Harry. Harry quickly aimed his wand at the door, slamming it shut just as the screaming mist reached the door, the walls shaking as the Room of Requirement contained it.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling while breathing heavily.

"Well, another one down." Ron mumbled, between gasps, thankful the trio had survived yet another dangerous situation.

The three friends remained where they were, waiting for their hearts to stop beating so roughly and allowing their legs a moment to rest. Despite having spent fair amounts of time on the run, sometimes literally, the trio were surprised to see just how out of shape they really were.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by the sounds of quick footsteps. Hermione angled her head back so she could look behind them to see the Hunters quickly coming down the hall, along with Dumbledore.

Athena stopped at the group, raising her brow.

"We destroyed another Horcrux, Headmaster." Hermione softly spoke from her place on the ground, looking up at the elder wizard. Dumbledore smiled at her, offering his hand to help her up. Hermione gratefully accepted his hand, moving to her feet while Ron and Harry also stood.

"That's wonderful news, Miss Granger." Dumbledore mused. "We will discuss this more tomorrow, but for now, you three need to be getting back to your respective rooms before Mr. Filch finds you."

Ron snorted and Harry chuckled at Dumbledore's reference, knowing full well that he wouldn't allow them to be punished after sneaking out to destroy a Horcrux. Still, the trio nodded their understanding and waited for Dumbledore and the Hunter's to turn to leave.

"Huntress Vlahos?" Hermione called after the Veela beauty. Athena nodded to her other Hunter's before turning to Hermione, her face impassive as always. "Severus wasn't in his quarters earlier, do you know if he was called?"

Athena took pity on the young witch; her concern was obvious in her brown eyes.

"He was, Miss Granger. Now you two, please retire to your rooms." Athena's eyes focused on Harry and Ron. The two friends looked at Athena curiously before turning to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head, bidding her friends goodnight. "I'll escort you back, Miss Granger."

Athena quickly turned down the dark hall, not wanting to argue Hermione followed. Quietly the two women moved through the halls, Hermione was slightly surprised when Athena turned towards the dungeons and not towards the tower in which Hermione was staying in. As they reached the door to Severus' quarters, Athena stopped and turned to Hermione.

"Why did you escort me?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because Severus has enough to worry about without something happening to you. Now if you would please, do not leave his quarters again tonight." Athena raised her brow daring Hermione to question her. Hermione didn't. Instead she quickly opened his door, knowing his wards accepted her, and smiled in appreciation as she stepped into his quarters. Athena stood still until his door was closed and Hermione was safely tucked within.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" Severus snapped at Lucius as they entered his study. Once again Lucius' lack of attention had angered the Dark Lord, though this time his anger was taken out on a new recruit and not on the blonde aristocrat.

Lucius quickly warded his study, before turning towards his bar cart, moving to help himself to 2 fingers of firewhiskey.

"It's that damn Ares." Lucius snapped. "He has become the Dark Lord's pet, no matter what we do, it will never be enough."

Severus dropped his head back in aggravation as Lucius quickly tossed back his drink.

"That's not it, Lucius, and you know it." Severus drawled, his patience wearing thin.

Lucius' head fell, his hands gripping the cart so tightly his knuckles were white. Severus was right and both of them knew it. Yes, Ares was turning into a thorn in their side, but it was not what had him so torn up.

"I can't take it, Severus. I feel as though I want to jump out of my own skin." Lucius frantically ran his hands through his hair, roughly tugging at the roots hoping the pain would dull the constant longing that was consuming him. "I need her."

Sighing heavily Severus quickly moved towards Lucius, grabbing his arm and activating his emergency portkey. They certainly did not need to have this conversation within these walls. Reaching Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, Severus quickly moved to his private lab just beyond his office, grabbing Lucius a potion.

"Here." Severus thrust a vial of calming draught into his hand. "This should take the edge off."

"A fucking potion?" Lucius harshly scoffed, throwing the crystal vial against the wall. Lucius glowered at Severus, panting heavily as he tried to control his rage. Severus stared impassively, his face not betraying the compassion he felt for his friend.

"Is everything okay?" Both men turned their heads towards the hall, Hermione stood in her robe, her curly hair slightly frizzed from sleeping. Severus' eyes softened at the sight of her. Her eyes darted between the two men, neither of them responding.

Lucius sighed heavily, his shoulder slumped as his body fell back onto the couch. Once again his hands found themselves in his hair, his face hidden from the young woman so she could not see the depth of his pain. Hermione quietly patted over to Severus, her arms wrapping around his waist, seeking to comfort the man. Severus automatically responded, his arms wrapping around her, his nose burying in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is fine, witch. Go back to sleep." Severus' silky voice was soft.

*Slam*

The harsh slam of the door shocked the couple, Severus' eyes immediately moved back to the couch. His stomach dropped when he noticed Lucius was gone. Severus cursed as he pulled away from Hermione. How could he have been so thoughtless? Lucius had just told him how being kept away from Athena was torturing him and here he was, wrapping his witch in his arms. The act no doubt rubbing salt in Lucius' wound.

"Fuck!" Severus yelled, turning towards the door. He knew where Lucius was going and he had to stop him. Without a word to Hermione, Severus took after Lucius. His dragonhide boots echoed as he stomped down the halls. Thankfully being so late meant the halls were empty, ensuring he would not be derailed by dunderheaded students.

* * *

Lucius briskly walked through the halls. Some would call it running, but not him. He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy would not be caught running for any reason. Stopping before his destination, Lucius took a calming breath. He did not want to appear frantic. His knuckles lightly rapped on the door.

No answer.

Lucius knocked a little harder.

No answer.

Lucius pulled his wand to begin tackling the strong wards when a strong hand grasped his wrist, violently tugging him away.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus harshly whispered as he pushed Lucius against the wall, his hand still griping Lucius' wand hand wrist tightly. Lucius sneered at the man as he tried to free from the vice tight grip.

"Get off me, Severus, or so help me, I will make you regret it." Lucius' voice was deep, his warning hanging in the air. Severus only responded with a raised brow and tightening grip on the blonde man's wrist, daring Lucius to try. Lucius sighed in defeat, his head falling back against the wall.

Severus loosened his grip slightly, moving back to put a breath of space between them, but not relinquishing his hold on his friend. His face softened slightly. "Lucius, I know this is hard. I cannot fault you for wanting to be with Athena, but there is too much at risk."

Lucius humorlessly chuckled, his head shaking as the tears he had been fighting finally fell. "No, Severus, you do not know. You have your witch." Lucius harshly yanked his wrist from Severus' grasp, pushing the man away in one swift motion. Pulling himself straight into his typical refined posture, Lucius fixed his coat, tucking his wand back into his walking stick. Without another word, Lucius turned on his heel and headed down the hall. Severus stood starting after him for a moment, wanting to ensure he would actually leave.

* * *

Severus slowly walked back towards the dungeons, his mind lost on Lucius. He had never seen his friend so emotional before. Not even with his family. He had seen him get angry, more times than he cared to admit when it came to Draco and his safety, but never sad. Lucius was distraught, there was no denying it. The only thing they could do is figure out a way now to hide if from Voldemort.

Severus stopped in his tracks as he entered his quarters, his hand still grasping the knob as his eyes met light violet eyes. Athena was not what he was expecting to see on his couch. Athena's eyes dropped to the floor as Severus moved into the room, closing his door gently. Severus leaned back on the door, crossing his arms as he took Athena in.

"Miss Granger sent a patronus and told me Lucius was heading my way." Athena's voice was soft. Severus' heart clenched when she looked back at him, gesturing at her atypical unkempt appearance. "I only had a moment as I heard him coming."

Severus pushed away from the door, moving to sit next to her on the couch. His eyes raked her over. Her shoulders were exposed in her black racer back tank top; he could see small portions of feathers protruding from her skin.

"He was upset." Athena's voice pulled Severus from his daze. "Jealous, angry and finally sad. Is he alright?"

Severus clasped his hands, nodding his head as he stared at them, his black hair falling forward to hide part of his face. "He will be. Were you angry?" Severus turned his focus back to Athena, gesturing towards her shoulder blades when she furrowed her brows. It dawned on her that he was referring to her wings that wanted to make an appearance. She quietly nodded.

"Briefly. I could sense his anger with you." Athena closed her eyes, taking calming breaths as she gently rolled her shoulders. Severus watched in awe as the tip of her wings retracted leaving nothing, but smooth skin and her normal black lines her wings retracted into. "What happened?"

Severus sighed, leaning back on the couch and resting his head against the back, staring up at his ceiling. "He is struggling with the bond. It's pulling to him." Athena's eyes narrowed as she saw though his near deceit. "I was thoughtless and held Hermione in front of him. It did not occur to me until he was running to you that it could make him feel worse. He hates me for keeping you apart while I have Hermione." Severus closed his eyes as he finished.

Athena only nodded in response. She could relate to Lucius' anger. Her Veela was desperate for her mate, a mate that Severus and Dumbledore were insistent on keeping from her. Logically it made sense, her intelligence did understand their points, but her Veela only focused on the strong pull towards Lucius. Knowing Lucius was gone, Athena quietly stood, moving towards the floo.

"I believe Ares is possibly devising a plan to prove Lucius is not loyal. The tension between them in meetings has been quite noticeable." Severus' words stopped her movements. "Thoughts?"

Athena sighed, suddenly exhausted as she turned to face Severus. With a sad smile she responded. "Ally with Ares. Goodnight."

Severus stared at her in disbelief as she quickly floo'd back to her quarters. Did she really just tell him to ally with her dark brother over her mate?

* * *

Sneak Peak: Lucius and Athena meet in private, but their evening is cut short when Athena is kidnapped to be presented to Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: None.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: This chapter is short only because I ended up breaking it into two chapters. I'm posting them back to back though to make up for it. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

It was a cold early December evening in which Lucius sat hidden in the shadows of a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks awaiting his dinner date. To say he was ecstatic when Athena wrote him asking him to meet in private was the understatement of the century. He despised being kept separate from her. He never imagined how easy it would be to fall in love, but it was and he was hopelessly deep in it. His gray eyes were glued to the front door, his heart jumping with every ring of the doorbell.

Lucius' breath hitched when a familiar figure entered the pub. Athena's robe hood was pulled up over her head, shielding most of her face, but he'd recognize those lips anywhere. Especially when they pulled into a small smile directed at him.

Athena gracefully moved between the empty tables of the pub, moving with such grace she appeared to float between them with her robes billowing behind her.

Lucius shifted to the end of the booth, rising to his feet and offering Athena his hand. Athena's small hand slipped into his, the pleasurable tingle still present at her touch.

"Good evening, my dear." Lucius drawled seductively, kissing Athena's hand.

"Good evening." Athena smiled in return, using her free hand to pull her hood back, revealing her beautiful face and elaborately braided hair.

Lucius and Athena stood entranced beside the booth, their eyes focused on the others, their hands still clasped. Unable to fight the temptation, Athena leaned forward and her petal soft lips gently brushed against his, a small taste of their passion.

"I have missed you." Lucius whispered painfully as Athena pulled away, his hand releasing hers to caresses her soft cheek.

"As have I." Athena responded softly, taking a calming breath when Lucius pressed his forehead against hers. The close proximity to her mate was challenging her discipline. A large part of her wished to pin him to the table and claim him in that very moment. The smaller, more intelligent and less lustful side, was screaming to end the physical contact before she lost all control.

Sensing Athena's growing internal turmoil, Lucius slowly pulled away and gestured towards the booth.

"Shall we, my dear?" He smiled softly, enjoying the way her violet eyes reflected in the dim pub. Athena nodded with a smile and took a seat, adjusting her robes so they sat elegantly around her. How she managed to make such an imposing outfit appear so complimentary was beyond the blonde aristocrat, but he found for once he did not care. She didn't need to be clad in the richest dresses to be beautiful. If anything her role as a Huntress made her more appealing than any typical well-bred pure-blood. More appealing than the woman he was bound to.

"I was surprised to receive your owl." Lucius admitted, his manicured fingers gently grasping his glass of firewhiskey, taking a small sip.

"I can imagine." Athena smiled with a small nod, turning to the waitress and ordering a firewhiskey. "We have been unable to speak since Halloween and I wished to speak to you about my brother."

Lucius set his glass down on the table with a little more force than intended, his face slipping into an impassive mask.

"What about him?" He asked slightly defensively.

"How are," Athena started, quickly stopping her words when the waitress arrived with her drink. Athena discretely waved her hand casting a _Muffliato_ around them to keep their words private before continuing. "How are things with him?"

Lucius raised a fair brow at the woman, clenching his teeth slightly. Lucius hated Ares Vlahos with a passion unlike any other. The man was arrogant, manipulative and somehow managed to get in so close to the Dark Lord that the vile snake-man no longer felt the need to confide in Lucius himself.

"Are you asking as a concerned Huntress? Or a concerned sibling?" Lucius drawled, his tone curt. Athena remained impassive, sipping from her glass.

"Lucius, please do not be angry with me. I'm not my brother." Athena neutrally replied, looking him directly in the eye. The blonde man raised his hand in a gesture of defeat, inclining his head slightly.

"You are correct, my apologies. I still find it hard to believe you and Ares are in fact twins." Lucius shook his head, frowning slightly. "You are so different. How did you two follow such different paths?"

Athena sighed as her body leaned back in the booth. Her violet eyes focused on her half empty glass of firewhiskey, brows furrowing in thought. "The same event drives us. The murder of our parents."

Lucius cleared his throat, adjusting his pristine robes. "I'm sorry, I was unaware your parents were murdered. May I ask when?"

"When we were 15." Athena provided neutrally, her voice betraying nothing. "They were murdered by a possessed muggle at the plaka in Athens. He was possessed by a demon that he invoked and could not control. Our parents never stood a chance."

Lucius leaned forward on the table, his left hand reaching for her right, holding in gently in his hand. "I'm sorry, Athena."

Athena shrugged with a small smile. "It was years ago, but thank you. Before their murder, Ares had already started drifting away. Attending Durmstrang, he was exposed to darker wizards. After they were murdered he wanted retribution."

Lucius nodded his head sadly. "I can understand."

Athena chewed her bottom lip for a moment, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. When her eyes opened, the sadness that reflected in them tugged at the refined man's heart.

"We did everything together as kids." Athena admitted softly. "We were…we were so close, too close. Our parents decided that he and I would be sent to separate schools to force us to learn to be more independent. Our mother was British so I went to Hogwarts. Ares went to Durmstrang. Even after only 1 year he was so different."

Lucius held Athena's hand gently, his thumb caressing her knuckles in a soothing fashion. He was grateful the pub was so quiet and empty that night, allowing the couple their privacy. It was obvious to him that her brother's and her opposite stance on the war was incredibly painful for her.

"Every summer we'd go to Greece and every summer he spent more and more time alone, speaking with questionable wizards and witches. Our father wanted to pull him from Durmstrang." Athena looked down at her lap, blinking her eyes rapidly to prevent the tears that were stinging her eyes from following.

"Why didn't they?" Lucius asked when Athena failed to begin speaking again. Athena cleared her throat and lifted her head.

"Ares didn't want to leave. He said they wanted us to find independence of one another and we now had it." Athena's voice trailed off into a pained whisper. Lucius squeezed her hand gently, but did not move, not wanting to break the sensitive moment. "I was in the plaka with our parents when they were killed."

Lucius blinked in response to Athena's admission. "I'm so sorry."

"They were killed so fast, there was nothing I could do." A warm tear trailed down her porcelain cheek.

_"Ahhh!" A loud, shrill scream drew the attention of the plaka shoppers, women, men and children immediately running away from the loud commotion near the food court. Athena rose from her seat on the fountain edge, her hair standing on edge in anxiety. There was something very wrong. _

_"Athena, where are you going?" Niko, her raven haired childhood friend yelled, running after the racing teen. Athena ignored him, her heart beating against her chest as she pushed her way through screaming and fleeing shoppers. The warm sun beat down on her body, but she felt violently cold. _

_Athena's quick steps were drawn to a brutal halt at the sight before her. Her father, Helios, lay dead on the ground, blood pouring from a cut at his throat, his violet eyes glassy and devoid of life. Everything appeared to move in slow motion for Athena. Despite all the chaos around her, all she could hear were her own sharp breaths. Taking a step forward, Athena's eyes drifted to the figure running towards her. The tall, blonde haired, blue eyed woman was screaming at her, but she couldn't hear her mother's words. _

_Athena reached her hand out towards her mother, Eileithyia, but her mother could not reach her. An arm reached around her neck, a large hand wrapping around her throat. Athena's eyes stayed locked on her mom's, watching in horror as a bloodied knife was lifted to the woman's pale throat and in a quick motion, her pale skin was coated in blood. _

_Eileithyia fell to her knees, her blue eyes clouding with tears as she stared at her screaming daughter. _

_Athena ran towards her mother, ignoring the yelling boy behind her and the crazed, yellow-eye man standing directly behind her mother. With a flick of her finger, Athena's sword ripped through her forearm and fell into her hand, the blade glowing blue. Athena's steps were stopped with a harsh tug at her waist. Niko gripped Athena's waist firmly, dragging her back. Athena screamed, reaching towards her mother in vain. _

_The blonde woman watched, tears streaming down her face and found strength only briefly, long enough to mouth one final word to her daughter, "Run." _

Lucius closed his eyes as Athena trailed off, her voice harsh and gravely. "I'm so sorry."

Athena nodded her head, wiping at the few tears that had managed to escape. "Ares took their death very hard. It was like something snapped."

Lucius could only nod in understanding. No matter how much he hated the arrogant tosser who was making his life hell at the present, he could understand the strong desire for retribution. He could understand how something so tragic could force a person to change so dramatically.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius decided to change the subject.

"Why does the Dark Lord hate Hunters?" Lucius asked, unsure of his dark master's obsession with the Greek organization. Athena laughed, her eyes lighting up and sparkling in a way that made Lucius' stomach flop.

"We actively fight against those who seek to use dark magic to control mortals." Athena responded.

Lucius furrowed his brows, cocking his head to the side. "Mortals? Are you not mortal yourself?"

"In a way, no." Athena answered honestly, adjusting her heavy Hunter robe. "Blood Hunters are descendants to the Gods and Goddesses. Technically we're considered divine beings."

Lucius could not help his jaw dropping as undignified as it was. Athena playfully leaned over and gently shut the aristocrat's gaping jaw with a gentle push of her hand, winking as she pulled away.

"You…you're…you're considered a diving being?" Lucius sputtered out, unable to wrap his mind around what Athena had just said.

"Yes." Athena answered honestly. "As is Ares. Actually, we're considered to be amongst the most powerful of the Hunters due to the fact that we descend from 2 of the Olympians. Something that should not have happened."

Lucius took a long drink of his second firewhiskey, his gray eyes darting back and forth trying to process what Athena had just said.

"You say you and Ares technically should not have happened." Lucius repeated back, leaning back in his seat. Athena nodded solemnly. "Why?"

Athena sighed, considering her options. She wanted to be honest with Lucius. As her mate, he had every right to know exactly what he was getting involved with by not only becoming a Veela mate, but to an incredibly powerful descendant to 2 Olympians. However, a part of her wished to keep things hidden from him. There was an entire world that most mortals knew nothing of, a peaceful existence she was unsure if she could deny her mate.

"Athena." Lucius reached to her, grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it. He did not have to be her mate to pick up on the emotions that were playing across her violet eyes. "Please tell me."

"What do you know of Greek Mythology?" Athena asked suddenly, looking him in the eye.

"Honestly, not very much." Lucius answered honestly, shaking his head slightly. Athena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Blood Hunters are the descendants of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. There are many family lines as there are many Gods, however, the 12 Olympians: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares and Hermes, are the only descendant lines who were unable to reproduce together." Athena started, focusing on her hands that were slightly shaking on the table top. "This was sort of a fail-safe put into place by Zeus, who sort of named himself as the Head of the Gods, to prevent super divinity."

"Super divinity?" Lucius asked, shaking his head.

"Lucius, Blood Hunters inherit abilities from their ancestral God or Goddess. Many of Poseidon's descendants can breathe under water or manipulate water. Most of Demeter's descendants can revive dead crops. Hermes descendants are swift runners or flyers."

"And what of your God or Goddess?" Lucius interrupted Athena's rapidly rising rant.

Athena stopped, looking Lucius in the eye. "Ares and I descend from our namesakes."

"The God Ares and Goddess Athena." Lucius whispered, quickly realizing what Athena had meant when she said she and her twin should not have been born. "But how?"

"No one knows." Athena whispered. "When our mother fell pregnant with us, the Master, he's the leader of the Hunters, he ordered our mother to abort the pregnancy. Our mother descended from Ares, our father, Athena. Our mother refused. She said if the Gods would allow it, then so should the Hunters."

"So what abilities do you and Ares have?" Lucius urged her to continue, shifting slightly closer to her in the booth sensing her rapidly falling mood.

Athena's head dropped, shaking her head sadly.

Lucius slid completely next to Athena, forcing her head up with his hand. Her face was soft and smooth in his hand, his fingers caressing her skin. "Athena, I have to know. You and your brother fight on opposite sides. What does this mean for our war?"

"Ares and I descend from the two Gods related to war. Ares is the God of war, bloodshed and violence. Athena is the Goddess of defense, wisdom and strategic warfare." Athena's violet eyes pierced Lucius' gray eyes, pinning him in place. "What it means, is Ares and I have skills and abilities than no other person has. We cannot be matched in a fight either hand to hand combat or with magic. Only one person can."

Lucius let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, wincing when he realized what Athena had just said. "Only you can kill Ares. That's why you asked us to let you handle him."

"Yes." Athena whispered, her warm breath caressing his face.

* * *

Lucius held the door open for his Veela, allowing Athena to pass with a small smile directed towards him. Lucius could not help but smile in return. Their meeting had been intense, but very informative for the aristocrat. At least now he had a better idea of what he was up against with regards to the raven-haired man who was the twin to his Veela. Athena stopped just outside the door, looking up towards the clear bright sky. With the fresh snow on the ground, everything seemed much brighter.

Lucius placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her in the direction of Hogwarts when Athena suddenly crumpled to the ground. Lucius quickly turned to see a smirking Ares standing next to an impassive Severus. Lucius felt his blood rage.

"I guess you were right, Severus." Ares drawled as he approached his unconscious sister. "Lucius does serve a purpose. Well done."

Lucius schooled his features to not show the betrayal and anger he felt towards his longtime friend. His right hand gripped his walking stick tightly.

"It was Lucius' plan, Ares." Severus silkily responded. "He should be the one to present the Veela, don't you think?"

Ares stopped as he reached his twin, his face showing disgust at the sight of his twin. Lucius found the display of emotion perplexing as the man had never shown any emotion before.

"Indeed, Severus." Ares' violet gaze met Lucius' cold gray eyes. "Shall we take your trophy to our master?"

Lucius nodded once, unable to speak as he roughly grabbed Athena's arm. The three men, plus one, disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Athena is taken before Voldemort and Lucius confronts Severus about his involvement in Athena's kidnapping.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language, torture and some sexy time for Lucius/Athena.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so long, but I refused to break it up further. I couldn't pinpoint a good breaking point and really wanted it all out there at once. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Voldemort smiled cruelly as Lucius unceremoniously dropped Athena's body in the center of the room.

"Well done, Luciusss. It appearsss you are ssstill loyal." Voldemort hissed petting Nagini who was staring at the Veela in hunger.

"Of course, my lord." Lucius bowed. "I live to serve you."

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, lustfully bouncing in her spot, anxious to hear the woman scream. Ares stood at Voldemort's left side with an amused smirk. Severus stared at Lucius impassively, his face betrayed nothing.

"Remove her wand and wake the beassst." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius quickly pulled her wand from her sleeve, securing it in his pocket. With a near shaking hand, he pointed his wand at Athena.

"Ennervate." Lucius strongly spoke despite the fear in his heart.

Athena gasped as she sat up on her knees, her head shifting around the room to take everything in. Ares smirked at her hand twitch.

"Ah, ah, sister." Ares raised a brow. "You don't think we'd allow you your wand do you?"

Severus felt the temperature fall when violet eyes met violet eyes. Athena's eyes were cold, predatory as she cocked her head to the side, an unsettling smirk forming on her lips.

"Of course, brother." She spat. "As if you'd fight fair you fucking worthless traitor!"

"My Lord, if I may?" Ares gesture to Athena with a heavy sigh. With an entertained smile Voldemort waved him on.

Athena barely made it to her feet while Ares moved to her, the back of his right hand meeting her cheek. The powerful slap echoed in the room and the Veela Huntress stumbled.

"Perhaps you should show some respect you foul beast." Ares sneered, his voice low. Athena's hands rested on her knees, her body slumped over as she started laughing.

"Fuck you, Ares. You always underestimated me." Athena laughed. Ares raised his brow when her index finger twitched and her sword fell into her hand.

Instinctively his sword fell into his and the twins clashed metal. Blood trickled from Athena's mouth as she stared at her brother.

"You always did have more courage when backed by worthless minions." Athena spat in his face.

With a violent shove Athena moved back as her twin slightly stumbled by her sudden move. The Death Eaters drew their wands, but were stopped by Voldemort, who was most entertained by the twins antics.

Lucius and Severus were in awe of Athena's abilities with a sword, though their faces remained impassive as ever. She and Ares fought skillfully, each able to parry the other with little effort. It was impressive how her lithe form was able to dodge his swings and would respond with swings of her own that a Viking would envy.

In the end, Athena was no match to her brother's brute strength. With a swift kick to her gut, Athena found herself on her back. Her sword immediately transfigured back into the small metal sliver and slid into her forearm. Ares immediately drew his wand and aimed it at her.

"You're pathetic! _Crucio_!" Athena screamed painfully as her body curled into a ball. Ares' sick gaze focused on her. Lucius was horrified by the screams of agony that belted from her throat as her body uncontrollably shook, but found his eyes unable to look away.

"Enough, Aresss." Voldemort interrupted the torture. Ares immediately ceased his curse and nodded to his master. "Allow the othersss their fun."

Lucius clenched his fists resisting the urge to kill Ares, who evilly smirked while Athena was relentlessly tortured. One by one the Death Eaters cast hexes and curses at the young woman. Athena moaned painfully as she tried to move in her puddle of blood, weakly attempting to flee the painful torture. Her robes had been cut impressively, blood oozing from her body and painting her porcelain skin. When it appeared she had no fight left, Voldemort allowed Bellatrix to take her place.

Athena's harsh voice somehow managed a blood curdling scream when Bellatrix placed her wand in the middle of the Veela's chest, whispering her famous curse under her breath. Lucius inwardly cringed knowing how painful the curse was for the person receiving it. It felt like a fire hot snake slithering its way under the skin, tearing through her chest as the curse worked its way down her body. Outwardly there was no indication of the curse except for Athena's violent screams and shaking body. Inwardly she felt as though her body would split into two from the immense pain. Suddenly Athena fell silent as warmth encased her and all pain stopped.

Bellatrix stared down at the Veela in confusion, unsure how the woman stopped reacting to her curse. Voldemort sighed impatiently, now bored with the unconscious Veela's lack of reaction to the torture. After 2 hours of painful and exciting torture, she no longer was responding. Voldemort waved the pouting Bellatrix away, the dark haired woman kicking Athena's limp leg as she moved away from her, angered that her round was cut short. Lucius felt a knot in his throat at the sight of the bloodied and battered woman.

"Aresss, kill her." Voldemort ordered, his voice bored.

"My Lord," Severus interrupted as Ares began to raise his wand. "Perhaps we should return the Veela to Hogwarts."

Voldemort looked to Severus sneering.

"The old man trusts her. Seeing that you were able to break her would be most unsettling and throw him off. I could adjust her memories as to not compromise my position as your spy." Severus rationalized neutrally.

Voldemort stroked Nagini lovingly as he pondered the suggestion. Ares narrowed his eyes at Severus slightly only receiving a raised brow in return.

"Very well, Ssseverusss." Voldemort conceded. "Return her to Hogwartsss and let her be a messssssage to them."

Severus bowed his head as he moved to Athena's unresponsive body, grabbing her arm and dragging her from the room and leaving a rather large blood trail across the expensive tile.

Voldemort turned to Lucius with an uncommon fond expression. "You have greatly pleasssed me, Luciusss. You have proven your worth."

Lucius bowed appreciatively. "It's an honor to serve you, my Lord."

* * *

Outside the front door at Malfoy Manor, Severus quickly picked Athena up in his arms and briskly walked towards the apparition point.

"You did well, Athena. Hold on." Severus whispered into the Veela's ear, stopping just outside the gates and hidden by the oversized trees.

"Pipsy." Severus harshly whispered, now outside the wards. With a pop a small elf appeared, tugging at her pink pillowcase dress awkwardly. "We need to be taken directly to Miss Vlahos' quarters at Hogwarts."

"Yes, masters." Pipsy noded her head, her floppy ears bouncing. Pipsy gently grabbed Severus' leg and the three disappeared.

* * *

"Oh gods!" Hermione gasped as the house elf popped into sight with Severus and Athena inside Athena's small living room. As planned, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Dumbledore were on standby.

"Get her into the bath." Madam Pomfrey ordered to Severus as she waved her wand over the woman, healing her bloody wounds. Severus nodded and made haste moving through Athena's bedroom and into her adjoining bathroom. Paying no mind to her tattered clothing, he carefully placed her in the warm tub that was filled with herbs and healing potions. With a flick of his wand, her heavy Hunter robe and boots were removed and hanging on a hook allowing the small group a good view of her torn clothing.

Madam Pomfrey poured potions down her throat as Severus worked to heal any remaining cuts, though most had been healed by Madam Pomfrey's initial spells. Hermione worked to drain the bloodied water and refill the tub with fresh warm water and dumping in the appropriate herbs and potions.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the woman, sighing relief after a tense few minutes. "She's okay. She'll have the normal tremors, but no other effects."

Severus dropped his head as he leaned against the tub, relieved Athena would be fine. His hands balanced on the edge of the oversized deep tub, his hair blocking his pained face. Though the hard floor was hurting his knees, he didn't have the strength to lift himself.

"I never should have agreed to this." Severus mumbled as Hermione rubbed his back. Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly at the tortured man, Dumbledore placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss Vlahos agreed to this, Severus." The elder wizard spoke calmly, reminding Severus of Athena's part in this night. "You played your role well." His eyes shifted to Madam Pomfrey.

"Let us go, Poppy. She is well tended."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, placing the vials of the potions Athena might need on the counter. The two older staff members quietly left the room and moments later the rush of the floo could be heard as they left.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at Severus. He looked pained, his dark eyes focused on Athena's body. Her cuts were healed, but the tears in her clothing were still present reminding him of the hell the woman faced. Her hair had become disheveled and had slipped from her intricate braids. Unconscious, she looked nothing like the strong woman he knew her to be.

"I should have said no." Severus painfully whispered. "2 hours, Hermione. For 2 fucking hours they tortured her."

"Severus, it's not your fault." Hermione sadly reminded him. Her eyes too were still glued on the Veela.

*pound, pound, pound*

The harsh slamming on Athena's door drew their attentions. Severus knew exactly who it was and how pissed he would be. Hermione and Severus moved to the living room, Hermione instructed to wait in the doorway to Athena's bedroom while Severus opened the door.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Lucius yelled, punching Severus in the face. Severus stumbled back, covering his bloodied nose as Lucius pulled his wand. Severus had not been expecting Lucius to use physical means to exact revenge, something Lucius considered below a Malfoy. "Give me one reason why I should not Avada you where you stand."

"It was her plan." Hermione quickly provided, much to Severus' dismay. Lucius looked to Hermione in disbelief. "Athena planned the whole thing."

"Look in the pensieve." Severus mumbled, handing Lucius a vial before wiping the rest of his blood with a handkerchief. Thankfully his nose wasn't broken…again. "It was Athena's plan all along."

Lucius raised a fair brow, disbelief evident on his face. "Why would Athena agree to be tortured?"

Severus sighed as he sat down, his shoulders feeling suddenly tight and ignoring Hermione who was cast a charm to help the swelling to his nose and handing him a pain potion. Severus tossed the potion back before turning to look at Lucius.

"Ares questioned your loyalty. I told Athena and she told me to ally with him. I did and he admitted to questioning where your loyalties lie." Severus looked at his blonde friend who was now standing tall, his impassive mask firmly in place. "I spoke with Athena and she devised a plan to prove to Ares and the Dark Lord you are loyal without blowing our cover. Look in the pensieve. It's all there."

Lucius stared at the silver dish levitating in the corner in interest. As he approached the dish slowly lowered to be chest height. Flicking his blonde hair over his shoulder, Lucius carefully poured the contents of the vial into the pensieve and lowered himself in.

_"I believe Ares is possibly devising a plan to prove Lucius is not loyal. The tension between them in meetings has been quite noticeable." Severus' words stopped her movements. "Thoughts?" _

_Athena sighed, suddenly exhausted as she turned to face Severus. With a sad smile she responded. "Ally with Ares. Goodnight." _

_…oooOOOooo…_

_"You doubt my loyalty?" Severus sneered at the violet eyed man before him. Ares smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall in a darkened corner of Knockturn Alley._

_"No, not yours." Ares sighed. "Your friend's." _

_Severus narrowed his eyes on the man, his spine straightening even more in an attempt to reach near Ares' imposing height. _

_"Lucius is loyal to the Dark Lord." Severus snapped. "He was the one who talked me over to the Dark Lord's side." _

_Ares raised a brow, his face displaying irritation. "He may have been loyal at one point, but I do not think he is now. Nor does our master." _

_Severus remained calm, his face betraying nothing as he processed Ares' words. If Voldemort thought Lucius wasn't loyal, he would be done for. _

_"I believe Lucius is attempting to seduce your sister." Severus drawled, his deep baritone smooth. "She has been most…distracted around him." _

_Ares snorted as he shook his head. "Athena is merely a Veela slut. She's a bitch in heat around any attractive man. It does not prove that Lucius has plans for her. Other than bed the disgusting creature. You are a wise man, Severus, I would recommend you chose your friends wisely." _

_Severus clenched his jaw to resist pummeling Athena's twin. How they were siblings was beyond him. Severus nodded his head once, turning and stalking towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogsmeade. _

_…oooOOOooo…_

_"We have a serious problem!" Severus barked as he walked into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore took one look at the surly potions master and nodded._

_"Minerva, if you could excuse us for a moment." Dumbledore smiled, remaining calm despite the pacing man who was furiously pacing from wall to wall much like an angered tiger in a cage. _

_"Of course, Albus." Minerva rose from her chair and smiled sadly at Severus, exiting and leaving the men to it._

_"The Dark Lord questions Lucius' loyalties." Severus snapped seconds after the door closed behind Minerva, his pacing ceasing as he faced his other master. "Athena told me to ally with Ares and I have, this evening we met for a drink in Knockturn Alley and he admitted the Dark Lord questions Lucius, as does he." _

_Dumbledore nodded seriously as he stroked his beard, considering a plan. The Order needed the men, desperately. If Lucius was to fall from Voldemort's graces, he would be killed and then Severus wouldn't be far behind him. _

_"Pipsy." Dumbledore called, smiling at the small house elf that popped into the office. "Please retrieve Huntress Vlahos. This is an emergency." _

_"Yes, sirs." Pipsy nodded before snapping away._

_Both men remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. A few tense moments later Pipsy popped back into the room with a casually dressed Athena. Dumbledore smiled softly at the woman's relaxed attire that made her look much younger. Clad in soft pink flannel shorts, a white racerback tank top and black slippers with her hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head, Athena stood tall._

_"Apologies, Headmaster, Pipsy said it was an emergency and I did not want to delay." Athena formally spoke, her posture rigid. _

_"No problem, Miss Vlahos." Dumbledore smiled, waving to the chair before him. "There is a complication." _

_Severus snorted, shaking his head. It always infuriated him how Dumbledore minimized everything. _

_"I'm here so I'm assuming it involves Ares." Athena glanced to Severus who nodded an affirmative. "What has he done?" _

_Dumbledore looked to Severus to explain. Severus took a deep breath, facing Athena head on._

_"I took your advice and allied with Ares." Severus drawled. "I believe I have gained his trust as he confided that he and the Dark Lord are questioning Lucius' loyalties." _

_Both men looked to Athena, who surprisingly had no reaction aside from a blink. Severus nearly smirked when he caught Athena fidgeting with her ring, rubbing it as her brother often did while deep in thought. It was little things like that, that made him remember they were in fact twins. _

_"Okay, the answer is simple." Athena spoke as she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. Relaxing her arms, Severus caught a small glimpse at the small scar on Athena's forearm that her sword was kept in, transfigured into a small metal sliver. "Lucius will take me as prisoner to the Dark Lord."_

_Severus' eyes widened while Dumbledore merely narrowed his. _

_"Have you lost your senses? They will torture you and no doubt kill you." Severus spat, shaking his head in disbelief._

_Athena nodded. "Most likely, but the Dark Lord will be pleased to have me, no? I know Ares would." _

_Severus ran his hands through his hair, resuming his frantic pacing. This was not a good idea. Yes, Voldemort would piss himself with excitement at the chance to kill Athena. Ares would easily celebrate it as well._

_"That's not the point, Athena! You cannot go in there and expect to walk out." Severus sneered with a rapidly rising rage. _

_"If Lucius made it appear he has seduced me from the Headmaster's side to take me as prisoner, the Dark Lord would be ecstatic. Face it, I'm a huge threat to that snakeish bastard and he knows it." Athena reasoned, her eyes following the furious man. _

_"It's true, Severus." Dumbledore softly spoke, seeing reason in Athena's argument. "Tom would be very pleased to have her. Lucius would appear loyal and neither of you would lose grace with him." _

_Severus stopped and gapped at the Headmaster, furious that he would even consider Athena's plan._

_"He'll kill her! Period. He'll order us to torture her and then kill her." Severus barked, his pale face flushing. _

_"He'll order Ares to kill me. To prove his loyalty. Just stop him." Athena calmly stated. "After Lucius takes me and makes it appear he caught me for the Dark Lord, they'll torture me before he tires and then he'll order Ares to kill me. Ares won't hesitate, believe me, but you can interject that returning me in such a weakened state would infuriate and weaken the Order." _

_Dumbledore nodded in agreement at Athena's solid plan, thankful she was volunteering to go through with it. _

_"No!" Severus yelled, facing the young woman. "No fucking way am I going through with this." _

_Athena narrowed her eyes before rising, standing before Severus as she crossed her arms. Despite her nightwear and lack of her imposing Hunter attire, she was still quite threatening. _

_"I'm not asking for your blessing." Athena seethed through clenched teeth._

_"It's the best option, Severus." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his forehead slowly._

_"Tell Ares that Lucius is planning to kidnap me. I'll invite Lucius to dinner in Hogsmeade, stun me from behind when we're leaving and take me to the Dark Lord. After he tortures me, bring me back." Athena sternly advised her former professor turned lover. _

_Severus clenched his jaw as he stared at her, caught between wanting to slap her and hug her. _

_"He'll follow through with this, Miss Vlahos." Dumbledore finally spoke for Severus. "Thank you." _

_"Friday, 9 pm. Wait for us." Athena sneered before turning to leave._

_"Why are you doing this, Athena?" Severus asked sadly, his dark eyes watching her leave. _

_Athena stopped and turned, smiling sadly and pain reflecting clearly in her violet eyes. "Why do you think?" _

Lucius gasped as he was flung from the pensieve. His heart was racing, coming to terms with what he witnessed. Athena saved his life. His life, his wife's life, his son's life. He never realized how close he was to death. He looked to Severus who was watching him sadly while holding Hermione's hand.

Suddenly Severus' eyes widened as if he was reading Lucius' mind.

"Luc." Severus warned, watching the blonde closely.

With a sigh, Lucius quickly turned and walked down the small hallway towards her room, ignoring the yelling man behind him.

"Lucius, don't!" Severus barked as he rose from the couch, trying to stop the emotional man from doing something stupid.

"Fuck!" Severus snapped when the bathroom door slammed while he entered Athena's bedroom. Gripping the handle tightly he violently shook it, irate to see it firmly locked and no doubt warded beyond belief to prevent him from entering "Lucius! Don't do it!"

* * *

Lucius slammed the bathroom door shut, quickly casting a silencing charm and a heavy locking charm to keep Severus out. He knew Severus was pounding on the other side, but all he could hear was the gentle breathing of the injured woman in the bath.

Athena looked slightly better than he anticipated. Lucius smiled softly as he kneeled by the tub, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering on her cheek. He looked Athena over for injuries, but it was hard to see as she was still wearing her tight black pants and black long sleeved shirt, though both were damaged greatly. His breathing hitched when he caught a glimpse of a rope like scar between her breasts. With a shaky hand, he softly pulled her shirt away from her body. The angry red rope scar from her right hip, where the curse had stopped, across her taut stomach before stopping between her perfect breasts. He recognized the handy work immediately, Bellatrix.

Lucius dropped his head, his blonde hair covering his face as he blinked the tears away. She had suffered a great deal for him. To convince Voldemort he was loyal. She was forever scarred, a constant reminder of her loyalty to her mate. Lucius' shoulders gently shook as he gave into the pain. She didn't deserve this. Hot tears danced down his cheeks as the memory of her blood curdling screams echoed inside his head. He would never forget them. He would never be able to forget the way she cried out and tried to escape the pain. Or how Bellatrix pushed her past her breaking point and she finally stopped responding.

Sloshing water and moaning pulled Lucius from his own mental hell as Athena suffered tremors, an unfortunate side effect of the cruciatus curse she suffered many times that night. Athena's eyes squeezed shut, gritting her teeth tightly, trying to stop the painful spasms. Lucius quickly cast a warming charm on the water to warm it further. It needed to be hot to ease her tense muscles. Without a second thought he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the hot water behind Athena. Athena softly moaned in pain as he shifted her forward, allowing him space to slip in behind her, his legs on either side of her, he pulled her back so she was resting against his chest. Her head rolled to his shoulder while her breathing slowed form its pain driven gasps.

Lucius gently massaged her shoulders, taking extreme caution to not further cause pain. A sense of calm and peace overcame him as her head turned, burying her nose in his neck. Her breath was hot against his skin. Lucius smiled softly when he felt her warm lips press against his neck.

"You silly, wonderful angel. What were you thinking?" Lucius softly asked as Athena's muscles relaxed from the water, his ministrations and the bond she was feeling from being her mate's arms. Lucius turned his head, allowing his cheek to rub against hers savoring the sensation of her skin against his.

"He needed proof of your loyalty." Athena's voice was hoarse from the screaming she had done under torture. "He has it."

Lucius' hands massaged down her arms as he pulled his head away to look at Athena's face. Wet gray eyes met soft violet eyes. Athena instinctively licked her lips as Lucius leaned down towards her.

* * *

"Severus, would you please calm down?" Hermione was quickly losing her patience with the pacing man. Severus had pounded on the door, kicked it, cursed it and it had remained closed. Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, you are not understanding the potential ramifications of this." Severus stopped pacing and turned to face her, his hands clenching into tight fists, nostrils flaring. "If they consummate their bond it can destroy everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, propping her hip to the side. Her eyes narrowed at the tall man before her.

"They know this, Severus! You and the Headmaster have made it quite bloody clear that they should not do it." Hermione seethed. She was quickly becoming frustrated with how easily Severus slipped into controlling ways when it did not involve him.

Severus raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms at his pint sized girlfriend. He hated to admit she looked sexy when she got worked up, now was most certainly not the time to be thinking about it. Hermione took a deep breath.

"What if it were me? What if I were in that bath in immense pain after being cursed and hexed by the Death Eaters? Would _you_ stay away?" She asked him softly already knowing the answer. Severus huffed and opened his mouth to retort only to have small fingers press against his lips, stopping his response. "You wouldn't and don't you dare say this is different. Lucius loves her and Athena loves him. They are mates and they deserve a moment. She almost died tonight. For him. For all of this. They know what's at risk, Severus, you need to put a little faith in them."

Severus stared at the young witch impassive while an emotional war raged inside him. She was right, he knew this, but he couldn't help but worry. They were so close now and couldn't afford to have even the slightest of slips. Reluctantly he conceded, nodding as he wrapped his witch in his arms while praying to Merlin that Lucius did not fuck it all up.

* * *

"Merlin, Athena, I need you." Lucius panted against her neck as she pushed her bum against his rock hard cock. His right hand was buried down the front of her pants, teasing and pleasuring her. Athena moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Please, my love. I need to feel you." Lucius pleaded as his left hand gripped her hip tight allowing him to thrust against her. His teeth nipped at her throat, his tongue immediately soothing the spot.

"We can't, darling, not yet." Athena moaned. Her hands were gripping his thighs tight while his middle finger circled and teased her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her bum pushed back against him harder, teasing him.

"I know, Athena, but I need your skin on me. Gods, please just touch me." Lucius begged before his lips descended on hers once more. His tongue pushed between the seam of her lips seeking entrance. She immediately obliged allowing him to taste and caress her. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Athena fought against her Veela desire to consummate her bond right then and there.

Athena did not speak, her lips staying on his while she carefully flipped over, her legs pushing against his to force them together, allowing her to straddle them. Lucius' hand dipped further down allowing his middle and index finger to penetrate inside her hot core while her right hand passed he elastic waist barrier of his boxers.

"Fuck!" Lucius hissed when her hand gripped him. Even in the hot water, he could feel the heat of her hand, the intense tingle that accompanied her touch. His head fell back as her lips went to work on his neck. His breathing grew harsher as she alternated between rough nips and soothing licks, their hands matching pace.

Athena pushed her hips against his hand, moaning at the intense contact when his palm pushed against her sensitive clit. She pulled her head away from his neck, her free hand buried in his hair as she pulled his head up. Resting her forehead against his, their eyes locked and intensely observed the other as they rapidly approached completion. Lucius bucked his hips into her hand, moaning deeply.

"I'm close, my love…don't…don't stop!" Lucius panted, his eyes blurring at the familiar tightness in his sack. Her grip in his hair tightened as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Come…come for me love…come with me…NOW!"

Athena's eyes squeezed shut, her head dropping back with a loud moan escaping her mouth while her body shook from her climax and her core squeezed Lucius' fingers in a tight vice. Lucius growled, his hips bucking one last time while his hot seed spilled into the water. Their bodies trembled as they struggled to come down from there intense orgasms. Lucius leaned his head back, flinching slightly when she pulled her hand from his cock. He had never experienced a high like he just had. His body tingled and twitched in the aftermath.

Athena silently waved her hand, cleaning the water of the proof of their joint pleasure. She bucked harshly drawing a smirk from Lucius as he flexed his fingers that were still buried inside her tight, hot, wet center. Lucius gazed at her with half lidded eyes, carefully withdrawing his fingers from her, allowing them to circle the sensitive bud he had teased relentlessly earlier. Athena buried her hands in his hair, tugging it as she pressed her lips to his, roughly kissing him as he expertly continued his pleasure of her.

Her second orgasm came quickly, his mouth catching her screams of pleasure. Athena leaned heavily against him, pulling her mouth from his and leaning her forehead against his shoulder. Her body went pleasantly limp against him. Despite himself, he could not help the small chuckle when she flinched at the withdrawal of his hand. Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her body flush against him and savoring her closeness. The feeling of contentment being with her was intoxicating.

"Gods your gorgeous when you come." Athena softly giggled at Lucius' blunt compliment, though found it hard to fight the strong urge she felt to sleep.

Sensing her exhaustion, Lucius delicately pulled her body from him and propped her against the side of the tub. Grabbing his wand while he rose out of the tub, he quickly cast a drying spell on him and magicked his clothes and shoes back on.

Athena succumbed to the sleep, leaning heavily against the tub with her head hanging. Lucius waved his wand to empty the tub, following by casting a drying spell on the Veela and magicked her clothes off. He went to magic her nightwear on, but stopped briefly allowing himself the moment to take in her body.

In the harsh light of the bathroom, reality set in like a heavy bolder in his gut. The angry red scar that prominently ran across her torso turned his stomach. He also saw bruising from her thrashing around. Injuries that she willingly accepted in an effort to prove Lucius' loyalty and spare him from torture and no doubt, death. Despite the battle scars though, her beauty was magnificent. He had never seen such a woman as gorgeous as the brave woman before him. Quickly Lucius magicked her standard nightwear of flannel drawstring pants and a racerback tank top on her body. After lifting the wards on the door, he carefully lifted his raven haired Veela mate from the tub and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom.

* * *

Severus and Hermione rushed from the living room into the bedroom when they heard the door open. Severus couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Hermione smiled softly at Lucius, who delicately placed Athena on her bed, taking care not to jostle her sore body too much. He was unsure how she wasn't in pain during their bathtub escapades. A sharp intake of air reached Lucius' ears when he softly kissed Athena's forehead and pulled the covers around her. His face assumed its impassive mask as he turned to face Severus and Hermione. He was met with a raised brow.

"Did you consummate your bond?" Severus questioned, his voice deep. Lucius tightened his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at the black-haired man. Hermione turned to Severus, slapping his arm and shaking her head no.

"What?" Severus harshly asked his witch. "It was a valid question and of grave importance."

Hermione quickly looked back to Lucius, sympathy evident in her expressive brown eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was met with Lucius raising his hand.

"It's fine, Miss Granger." Lucius adjusted his cuffs as if Severus' blatant disregard for Athena's welfare didn't bother him. "It is the most important detail after all, whether or not my mate and I have finally embraced our bond."

Lucius turned his head up, his gray eyes throwing daggers at Severus. Severus only narrowed his eyes.

"Did. You. Fuck. Her?" Severus harshly asked, drawing a gasp from Hermione and a sneer from Lucius.

"No." Lucius responded through clenched teeth. His eyes remained on Severus as he slowly approached the man. Hermione uncomfortably shifted around Lucius to get to Athena to ensure she was fine. Madam Pomfrey had left her with bruise salve for any potential bruising that formed from her torture. Hermione turned her focus on Athena and not the way Lucius stopped before Severus so close he could feel the potion master's breath on his face. "I did not consummate my bond with Athena, but we will, very soon."

Lucius allowed his shoulder to roughly hit against Severus as he passed him, walking down the hall, stopping only a few feet away.

"Oh and Severus?" Lucius calmly called out. Severus turned around to face his irate friend. "You might want to work on your delivery. Your obvious lack of concern for Athena's well-being and fixation on a small detail is making you a lot like the Headmaster."

Before Severus could fire back, Lucius turned and swiftly walked out Athena's door, slamming it behind him. His heartbeat in his ears, Severus turned back to the lying woman on the bed. His brow furrowing at the horror on Hermione's face. In 3 long strides he was at the side of the bed, looking down at the sleeping Veela. His jaw clenched at the sight of the angry red rope like scar. He was all too familiar with it, having suffered the curse himself and bearing a very similar scar on his shoulder. Thankfully for him, his experience didn't last nearly as long as Athena's, but he knew the pain was tremendous.

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione pulled Athena's shirt back down and placed the bruise paste back on the nightstand. When she turned to face Severus, the look of disappointment in her eyes nearly buckled his knees.

"That was appalling, Severus. If this were me lying here, cursed, you would have killed Lucius for displaying such…such…there isn't even an appropriate word." Hermione wiped her tears, looking down at the ground, unable to bear looking at him any further. "I'm tired."

Severus went to reach for Hermione and nearly yelled when she recoiled from his touch. He knew his behavior was appalling. Lucius was right, his behavior was as callous as that of Dumbledore. Stepping aside to allow Hermione to pass, the woman fled from the suffocating room with a sniffle. Severus fought the strong urge to follow her and reassure her that he was not turning into a callous copy of Dumbledore, but his feet refused to move. Instead, his eyes focused on Athena. She looked peaceful in her sleep, though her legs trembled slightly from the after effects of being cursed.

Silently he moved the wingback chair in the corner and turned it towards the bed and sat down. Knowing it killed Lucius to have to leave her to return to the Manor and the farce of a loyal marriage, Severus decided to watch over Athena. He could do that much for his friend.

* * *

Sneak Peak: With Athena recovering from torture, Voldemort begins his attack on Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Make A Move

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language, torture and violence.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Just a heads up, this will be the last chapter posted for a week or so. Sadly we had a death in the family and my attention is needed elsewhere. I promise I will be back though.

I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Severus blinked his exhausted eyes, sipping at his hot coffee while trying to resist the temptation to hex every dunderhead who was speaking too loudly at breakfast. It had been a rough night and he was thanking Merlin it was a Saturday.

As anticipated, Athena suffered the tremors and painful after effects of the hexes and curses she had received during her torture session. Almost like clockwork, every 30 minutes she would begin painfully moaning as her body trembled against her will. Severus would immediately be at her side, softly soothing her and attempting to keep her from moving too much. Finally just after dawn it appeared the tremors were finally done and he quickly poured a calming draught and dreamless sleep down her throat, allowing her to slip into a deep sleep. A sleep he, himself, wished he could have.

Severus eyes shifted around the overly loud Great Hall wishing it were a Hogsmeade Saturday. At least then he would find some reprieve when most of the older students would leave the castle grounds and cause havoc someplace he was not. His eyes moved to the Gryffindor table and felt his heart skip a beat when he was met with a softly smiling Hermione. She nodded her head indicating she had received his note and though he would never admit it aloud, the rose he had attached to it. He apologized to her for his harsh behavior and assured her he had stayed by Athena's side all night and would apologize to both Athena and Lucius for his behavior towards them.

Severus inclined his head and looked down at the plate before him, feeling no desire to eat any of the foods provided that morning. Polishing off his morning cup of coffee, the surly man rose from his seat and fled the noise of the Great Hall, seeking solitude and hopefully uninterrupted sleep in his quarters.

* * *

"I believe you might be misusing your benefits as Hogwarts Governor." Severus drawled as he entered his quarters and was unsurprised to see Lucius sitting on his couch. The blonde aristocrat raised his brow looking nearly as exhausted as Severus felt.

"May I ask why you spent all night in my mate's quarters?" Lucius abrasively asked as Severus sat down on the chair across from him. He gripped his walking stick with such force his knuckles turned white.

"Lucius, I apologize for my behavior last night." Severus' voice was gravely from exhaustion. He slumped in his chair, not even having the energy to attempt to be imposing. "It was inexcusable."

Lucius' face softened slightly, his grip loosening on his walking stick as he nodded to Severus.

"Why did you stay with her?" He questioned again. Severus didn't need to ask to know that Lucius could feel his presence with Athena through their bond.

Severus stifled a yawn. "As a favor to you and Athena. I know it was difficult for you to leave her in such a state."

Lucius could only nod, not trusting his voice due to the lump that was forming. It was excruciating to leave her knowing throughout the night she would have painful tremors and he could not be there to soothe her tired body. He loved her. There was no fighting it anymore and Lucius could barely stomach returning home to his wife. It was only made worse early that morning when he was forced to play loyal husband when Bellatrix made a surprise breakfast visit.

His stomach churned when he recalled his hand on Narcissa's back, the way she held it when they sat next to one another and the emotionless kiss to display their love. The only light was knowing Narcissa hated it just as much as he did. Lucius shook his head to clear his never ending thoughts.

"How did she fare?" Lucius' voice took on its softer tone as it always did when he spoke about his Veela mate. The deep breath from Severus was not comforting.

"She had tremors throughout the night, only about 30 minute intervals between them. Just after dawn they stopped and I was able to administer the necessary potions to allow her sleep. Her scar is inflamed as well." Severus cautiously relayed the hell that was their night.

Lucius looked at Severus with narrowed eyes. How did he see the scar that ran across her body?

"Hermione looked her over to apply bruise paste to her bruises that were forming. She saw the scar and pointed it out." Severus responded as if reading his mind.

Lucius sighed, wiping his face roughly with his hand.

"The Dark Lord is having an emergency meeting," Severus' eyes shot to Lucius, shocked by his revelation, "Tonight."

* * *

The moment Severus apparated onto the grounds at Malfoy Manor just after dinner, an overwhelming sense of foreboding washed over him. Bellatrix was far too excited, jumping and squealing like a spoilt child at Christmas. Severus' eyes immediately sought out Lucius who was seated across from him, his steel gray eyes focusing on his nails as if they were the most interesting thing.

"My loyal followersss." A chill shot up Severus' spine when Voldemort entered the room. Nagini ever present as she weaved between his slow moving legs. The frail dark wizard took his place at the head of the table, his lips turned up in what Severus assumed was a smirk though it appeared to be more of a grimace. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes at Voldemort.

"Tonight we ssstart our asssault on Harry Potter." The Death Eaters cheered at Voldemort's revelation. Bellatrix cackled evilly, bouncing in her seat. Lucius immediately looked to Severus, their eyes relaying a hidden message. They needed to alert Dumbledore and a dark haired man who was normally at Voldemort's side was obviously missing. The lack of Ares Vlahos and his arrogant smirk turned Severus' stomach, especially considering Athena's warning about Ares' skill in dark magic.

"Ssseverusss." Voldemort turned to his trusted potions master spy.

"My Lord?" Severus replied, turning his face towards his dark master.

"Isss the Veela ssstill recovering?" Voldemort attempted another smirk at the mention of the injured Veela. It gave him much pleasure the previous night to watch her scream and squirm like the filth that she was.

"Indeed, my Lord." Severus drawled, his tone bored. "I believe she has not left her quarters. The old fool was greatly distracted today."

"Excellent." Voldemort lovingly stroked Nagini who was slithering into his lap. "My trusssted inner circle, asss we ssspeak, the inferi are beginning their asssault."

Severus and Lucius immediately made eye contact. With Athena still recovering, Hogwarts didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself, her eyes skimming her Arithmancy textbook. Her next N.E.W.T. was coming up swiftly and with recent distractions, she was nowhere near where she wanted to be.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione's bushy hair whipped against her face as her head snapped towards the door of the library, the blood curdling scream having caught her attention. Wand in hand, Hermione slowly crept out of the library trying to locate the source of the scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione jumped as another ear piercing scream rang out, though this time it was different, less fear and more pain. A bloodied Hufflepuff 3rd year cried as she ran down the hall towards the stairs. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned the hysterical girl, who had blood pouring from a large gash on her arm.

"I-I-Inferi. They're in the c-castle!" The young girl shuddered as she spoke, turning to climb the stairs. Hermione's heart raced, taking off in a sprint down the hall. She needed to get to Harry, fast.

The main floor of the castle was in chaos. Students running and screaming, vain attempts at killing the nearly unstoppable undead being made. Her brown eyes frantically searched for Harry, finding him casting a firebolt spell at the monsters.

"'Mione!" Harry yelled, his eyes spotting the bushy haired witch. "They hate fire!" Hermione rushed to his side, following his lead on casting fire spells, though the spells only appeared to be slowing the inferi, not killing them. Sensing they were fighting a losing battle, Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him towards the dungeons. She knew they'd be safe in Severus' heavily warded quarters and right now the goal was keeping Potter alive.

The two friends cast firebolt spells left and right, knocking the inferi down, but unfortunately still not killing them. The spells only bought them precious seconds to put distance between their warm flesh and the undead beasts.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, quickly diverting his path when red hair came into view. Ron and Lavender were backed into a corner, 4 inferi quickly moving in. "Throw fire spells!"

Ron nodded his head, following Harry's directions. Lavender also began casting fire spells, sighing relief when the 4 inferi were quickly knocked down. Ron grabbed her hand, jumping over the moaning undead, running towards Harry. "What are we going to do?" His voice was shrill, nerves taking over.

Hermione finally reached her friends, grabbing Harry and Ron's arms, trying to pull them towards their original destination of the dungeons. "We need to get secure, NOW."

"Great idea." Hermione's head shifted at a familiar voice. Athena grabbed Harry's upper arm roughly, dragging him towards the opposite direction.

"What the hell, Huntress Vlahos?" Hermione barked, trying to pull Harry out of her grasp. The young witch yelped in shock when Athena's head turned towards her, her eyes completely black and teeth having elongated into fangs. She also noticed Athena was not wearing her normal black velvet robe, her twitching shoulder blades fully exposed through a deliberate hole in the back of her shirt. Hermione could not help but stare in awe at the moving black lines that adorned her inner shoulder blades, small peaks of feathers beginning to protrude through the skin.

Ron and Lavender held hands, quickly following behind Athena and Harry without a peep as neither wished to get on the angered Veela's bad side. Harry pulled violently against the Hunter's strong grasp, but her clutch only tightened. He was no match against her Veela strength, even with Hermione tugging harshly on his other arm.

As the group approached the Great Hall, Athena's left hand twitched, a fireball forming in her palm. With startling precision, Athena hurled fireballs at the Inferi, removing them from her path. Much like Hermione, she had one goal - secure the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

The Great Hall was chaotic. Students and teachers fought side by side, attempting to kill the inferi. Minerva and Filius were standing side by side, their faces pulled into frustrated sneers as they tried to save the students. The tables were in disarray. Instead of being lined up in 4 long lines as they normally were, benches and tables were overturned and facing in every which direction.

Athena threw Harry behind Minerva, the boy stumbling onto his back from her force. "Stay!" The Veela's eyes focused on Minerva, who nodded in understanding of what the Veela wanted. Hermione moved to Harry's side, helping to pull him up so they could continue to fight. The two friends stopped, their eyes widening as Athena morphed into her Veela form. Her stunning black wings erupted from her shoulder blades, the fireball in her hand growing in size. With a flick of her index finger, her sword flew into her hand from under her sleeve. Hermione was entranced by Athena's blade, fire curling around the metal that was quickly beginning to glow from the heat.

With a deep growl, Athena sprung into action. She was positively radiant as she expertly killed the inferi. Her burning blade slicing off their heads while throwing fireballs with her left hand. Despite wearing her 4 inch knee high boots, she moved gracefully, never losing her balance.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, the Great Hall was free of the inferi. Athena moved towards the doors before any of the students had a chance to leave. With a flick of her hand, the doors slammed shut and were warded heavily, preventing the doors from opening.

* * *

Hermione rocked back and forth crying, her knees pulled to her chest and her hands firmly over her ears trying to drown out the gut wrenching screams. Harry paced furiously. He was livid at Athena and her treatment towards him. He was not a child. He had dealt with the inferi before with Dumbledore, he knew he could do it again. Instead, he was locked up in the Great Hall like a child.

Between the screams, popping of the house elves continued, bringing students to safety inside one of the common rooms or the Great Hall which had been so heavily warded the professors couldn't even get it to open.

Harry sighed relief when Luna popped in with Dobby.

"Thank you, sir." Luna airly spoke with a smile. Dobby nodded before snapping away again. Harry engulfed Luna in a tight hug, his heart racing with relief.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. Are you hurt?" Harry questioned, pushing Luna to arms reach so he could look her over.

"No, the blood isn't mine." Luna stated calmly as if she were speaking about the weather. "It's Huntress Vlahos'. She's a brave Hunter."

Luna, caught up in the moment, failed to notice all the heads that snapped to her. Ron continued to rub Lavender's back while Ginny nervously chewed her nails. Harry's heart stopped.

"Is she okay?" He asked frantic. Luna smiled.

"Oh, she was fine. Only cuts." Luna leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips before skipping over to a still rocking Hermione. Luna wrapped her arm around her. "Do not worry, Hermione, the Hunters will take care of this."

* * *

Severus felt helpless.

While the inferi attacked Hogwarts, the only two spies the school had were sitting at a table while their maniac leader spoke and pet that vile snake, Nagini. His eyes once again shifted to Ares, who had joined the group shortly after the meeting started, arrogant smirk ever present.

Lucius was barely keeping it together. He was mentally exhausted from occluding the barrage of emotions that were being flooded to him by Athena. Minutes after Ares appeared, Lucius looked at Severus with wide eyes. Severus' raised in brow in silent question to which Lucius only slightly nodded to, Severus knew that despite still recovering from her night of torture, Athena had joined the fight.

* * *

"Harry, please sit down." Hermione snarked, tired of the spectacled wizard's nervous pacing. He had been doing it for over an hour, only stopping to ask for updates from students and staff who were brought in by the elves, though no one had joined in nearly 30 minutes. He was quickly grating on her frayed nerves and nearly pushing her into another breakdown, that had only stopped when Luna began talking about Nargles and distracting the older witch.

"I can't, Hermione." Harry snapped. "I should be out there fighting, not hiding in here." Harry roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, Harry! Great idea!" Hermione abruptly stood, approaching him with her hands on her hips. "Fall right into that megalomaniac's plan and die because you're too bloody proud to sit tight."

Harry turned to face his friend, his jaw dropping. "It's because of _me_ this is happening!"

"It's not all about you!" Hermione screamed, angry tears streaming down her face. The hall had fallen silent, all eyes shifting to the friends who were arguing. Ginny reached for Hermione, pulling her back slightly while whispering soothing words in hopes of calming her.

"NO!" Hermione roughly pulled away from Ginny, advancing on Potter again. "What happens to us if you die Harry? All of us? Look around, our lives depend on you living and defeating Voldemort! He is trying to trap you because he knows you're too proud and thick headed, you'll run head first into danger without considering all the moves. If you die, we die! It's that simple. Stop thinking about yourself and how you feel and start thinking about us!"

Hermione turned and stormed to the opposite side of the room, seeking solace in Professor McGonagall's embrace. Harry could feel all eyes on him. Some were empathetic, but most were furious. She was right. The entire wizarding world put their faith and hope in him.

* * *

Voldemort was growing impatient. He had not heard from his Death Eaters at the frontlines. They were going to pay severely for this. He had sent 10 recruits and 1 lower rank on this easy mission and not one had risen to the occasion.

"My Lord." Severus bravely spoke. Voldemort's read eyes turned to him, his hand clenching his wand tight. "If I may, I can return to Hogwarts and get the update you seek."

Severus hoped that Voldemort would take him up on the offer. He needed to ensure Hermione was safe and the Boy-Who-Lived-to-try-to-die-at-every-opportunity was still breathing. Lucius was a lost cause. His mind was so far gone with worry over Athena he could barely stand it. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to not curl into a ball and weep. Or hex the snake-man monster who was becoming a massive thorn in his side. Even Ares appeared bored, fiddling with his ring on his middle finger.

Voldemort's response was stopped by a door slamming open. A gravely injured Miles Bletchley limped into the room, large gashes dripping blood, his left eye painfully missing.

"M-my L-l-lord," Miles stuttered in pain, coughing up blood onto the table. "Inferi a-are d-d-dead. D-death Eaters are dead."

Voldemort's eyes widened at the revelation. It was impossible. The inferi were almost impossible to kill. The dark wizard quickly rose from his throne, wand pointed at the dying young man. "How?!"

Miles ducked his head, his body trembling as he tried to remain standing while blood poured to the floor below him. "The v-v-veela. S-she was t-there."

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, landing straight at the young man's chest. Miles fell to the floor in a bloody heap as the dark wizard turned his angry gaze to Severus.

"You sssaid ssshe wasss injured." He hissed, his wand moving to point at Severus. Severus shockingly did not flinch.

"The old food must have given her potions. I was unaware of it." Severus spoke neutrally as if the information was already known. His ebony eyes shifted to Bellatrix. "Perhaps you failed to cast your 'deadly' curse correctly."

Severus smirked as the mad witch's eyes bulged from her head, her curly hair bouncing as she feverishly shook her head. Voldemort turned his furious gaze to her. "Crucio!"

Bellatrix fell from her chair, screaming and flailing as she received her punishment. Severus fought the urge to kill the psycho himself, but was satisfied to nick at the close bond between Voldemort and Bellatrix.

After 3 rounds of the cruciatus, Voldemort grew bored, furious that his plan failed.

"Leave!" He barked, waving his hand. No one needed to be told twice, the room clearing out in record time.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the doors to the Great Hall finally opened. The students and awaiting staff shot to their feet as Dumbledore entered casually, as if the school had not just come under attack by the undead monsters.

"Hogwarts has been secured." A deafening applause spread about the Great Hall as faculty and students celebrated the victory. Minerva quickly pushed passed the students, approaching the Headmaster.

"Albus, what was the final death toll?" Minerva was reluctant to ask, but it needed to be done.

Dumbledore sighed as he felt all eyes land on him.

"Hogwarts lost 9 students tonight. Their bodies have been collected and will be returned to their families. A memorial will be held next week. "Dumbledore's voice was somber. His heart broke for the 9 innocent, well almost innocent as 2 were known Death Eater initiates, children who died, but he wanted to celebrate that Voldemort failed.

Hermione fled the Great Hall without abandon and headed down to the dungeons. She needed Severus, she needed his arms around her and to know he was okay. To know that they had both survived the terrible night as she knew Voldemort would be livid his plan failed.

She let out a shocked scream when her body collided with a hard mass. She couldn't see him through the waterfall of tears, but she could recognize his scent anywhere. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her to his classroom, quickly warding it to offer them privacy as he embraced his witch.

Severus let out a relieved shaky breath while Hermione clung to him. Her body trembling fiercely from sobs. She was terrified, relived and mad all rolled into one hot mess.

"Shhh, it's okay, little one. You're safe." Severus softly whispered into her hair. She couldn't respond, she could only cry. It was overwhelming the monster they were fighting. A former man who had no remorse for ordering the inferi to attack children, innocent children.

* * *

Lucius flew out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, surprised to see the old man sitting there.

"Ahh, Lucius. Welcome." Dumbledore smiled tiredly.

"My son?" Lucius asked harshly, waving off the offered sweets with an irritated hand. Dumbledore nodded.

"Draco is well. He was secured in the Slytherin common room with other students." Lucius let out a relieved breath at the news.

"The Hunters?" The blonde aristocrat's voice cracked. He hadn't felt Athena since before the lone Death Eater returned and Dumbledore's slipping expression was not helping him.

"Injured, but only one is missing." The elder wizard's blue eyes softened as he looked at his former pupil. "Miss Vlahos has not been seen since she left the castle to tend to the Death Eaters."

Lucius' knees gave out, his body slumping against one of the chair across from the Headmaster's desk.

* * *

The trees rustled in the wind, the leafless branches scratching against one another. Despite the horror that occurred within the castle walls, the night was beautiful and quiet.

Athena stared at the stars through blurred vision. The pain was intense, but not as intense as the ache in her heart. She could feel Lucius' pain and based on the strong emotions, she deduced he had been told about her being missing. Athena willed her dead arms to move, to try casting again, but it was no use. Her magic depleted, she could not heal her wounds or cast a patronus to notify anywhere of her whereabouts. She half wished she had kept that potion she gave to Neville Longbottom for herself. No, no, he needed it.

Quickly losing the battle to sleep, Athena's thumb rubbed against her ring on her middle finger in comfort.

_Find me. Forbidden forest edge, please Merlin, find me._

Suddenly a warm blanket surround her body as the pain vanished. It was soft, soothing, offering a peace that calmed her mind and her heart. Engulfed in warmth and peace, Athena finally surrendered to the sleep, life leaving her soft violet eyes.

* * *

Sneak Peak: The light side gains an unexpected ally.


	11. Chapter 11 - Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, The "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Hagrid held his lantern at eye level, following closely behind Fang in search for the missing Veela. Dumbledore cryptically urged Hagrid to search along the border to the Forbidden Forest so that's what he did. Never stopping to question why, only hoping he would be successful. Fang's deep bark cut the silence of the night as he ran towards a dark mass in the snow off in the distance.

Hagrid choked on the lump in his throat at the sight before him. Fang whimpering and lying next to Athena's unmoving form, his large muzzle nudging her hand to move. Fighting back tears, the half-giant delicately lifted Athena's cold form from the snow covered grounds, paying special attention to her fragile and injured wings. Ignoring her dead, violet eyes, he head back towards the school with shocking speed.

Minerva stood at the gates waiting for Hagrid, nervously wringing her hands and hoping they could find her former student. Her hand covered her mouth, barely concealing her shocked gasp as Hagrid came into view. In his arms was the lifeless, unmoving body of Athena.

"Hagrid, quick, get her to the infirmary." Minerva urged the half-giant.

* * *

"Poppy!" Minerva's Scottish voice carried over the chaos in the infirmary. Poppy immediately stopped mid-step as her eyes fell on the unmoving figure in Hagrid's arms.

"Oh dear. Quickly, place her in here." Poppy pointed towards a private room.

Hagrid cautiously laid Athena's battered figure down, ensuring her wings were not twisted or caught on anything as Madam Pomfrey started her diagnostics.

"Is she-" Minerva's question hung in the air.

"Nearly. Her heart is barely beating." Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her cabinets, frantically searching for potions, but failed to locate any that would help her. Her stores had been dramatically depleted to assist in healing students. "Floo Severus. We need potions and he might be able to heal this curse."

Minerva nodded, leaving the room and rushing to Poppy's office to make the call.

* * *

Severus and Hermione cuddled on the couch. After taking a rather potent calming draught, Hermione finally had stopped crying. Severus held her close, her head lying on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Severus!" Severus groaned loudly when the floo flared to life and Minerva's voice filled the room.

"What?" He barked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Poppy needs your assistance. Athena Vlahos was found, but she is gravely injured and Poppy is unsure what curse she was hit with." Severus tensed at the mention of Athena, knowing if they were calling him it was bad. Hermione immediately sat up.

"Go." Hermione urged him. "Go help Athena. I'll be okay here."

Severus only nodded as he got up, moving towards his private lab to acquire his supply of potions both common and custom.

"Minerva, back up, I'm coming through." Severus barked.

Mili-seconds later, after ending the call, the floo flared green and the raven-haired man stepped through. With a small nod, Minerva turned and lead the way towards the private room.

Though his face betrayed no emotion, his heart clenched at the sight of the strong Veela. Her clothing was torn, blood dripping down onto the floor, her wings draped over the bed, lifeless eyes staring off into the abyss. She had been too weak to fight.

Severus wasted no time running his wand over her body, quietly muttering a counter-curse to the _Sectumsempra_ that she was hit with. Satisfied that the main wounds were healed, Severus reached into his bag, pulling out potion after potion and immediately began pouring them down her throat.

Having dosed the frail Veela with more potions than he could count, he prompted Poppy to run diagnostics again. Poppy nodded, assuming her position at the end of the bed, moving her wand in intricate patterns. With a heavy heart, she shook her head.

"The curse is still there. It's draining her life and has almost drained all her magic." Poppy's voice was soft, a tone of defeat prominent.

Severus dropped his head, eyes closing as he digested the information. Athena didn't deserve this. Severus willed his nerves to calm as he cast his patronus. The black panther stood patiently in front of Severus, tail twitching slightly. "Tell Lucius Malfoy to come to the infirmary quickly, private room 4." The panther nodded before racing out of the room while Severus slumped into a chair next to her bed.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Minerva questioned softly completely ignoring the fact that Severus' patronus had at some point changed from a doe to a black panther.

Severus nodded, his lanky hair covering most of his sullen face. "Yes. He is Athena's Veela mate." He took a deep breath, willing the lump in his throat to fade. "He'd want to be here."

Neither Poppy nor Minerva questioned the dark wizard. Now was not the time for questions or arguments. Minutes later, Poppy gasped when a loud thud of the doors echoed throughout, following quickly by the sound of fast footsteps.

Lucius could not remember a pain as fierce as the one in his chest the moment his eyes fell upon his mate. Athena was deathly pale, her skin lacking it's normal glow. Her broken wings were unceremoniously draped down to the floor and her once bright eyes were devoid of all life. Despite the unbelievably slow rise and fall of her chest, she looked dead.

Lucius turned to the quiet man in the chair. "Severus?"

Severus could not meet his eyes. He could not face the horror and pain that consumed Lucius' gray eyes. Regret crippled him. How he wished he kept out of their relationship and allow Lucius and Athena to experience the intense passion their bond would have provided. Now they never would.

Not considering his audience, Lucius carefully moved to kneel beside his mate. His arm delicately wrapped around her head to stroke her opposite cheek. He leaned his head against hers, lips touching her small ear as he whispered all the things he needed to say before she slipped through the veil. He was unsure if she could still hear him, but he knew he had to try.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door to the private room opened again. The move slightly startling him as he didn't even notice the door close before. Or Poppy and Minerva slip out.

Severus quickly glanced to the dying Veela. She looked even more pale and lifeless, if that was even possible. Lucius now sat in a chair, leaning over so his head was resting against hers, his hand still caressing her cheek although he had stopped talking.

"Severus, Lucius." Both men turned to the door to see Dumbledore standing there with an odd expression. "The Hunters have sent someone to help Miss Vlahos."

Lucius immediately perked up, sitting up in his chair. "Well, where are they?"

Dumbledore quietly stepped into the room, leaving the door open briefly before closing it and warding it. Severus' sharp eyes briefly caught the light shimmer of the disillusioned form, making his stomach flop. Why was this person needing to hide?

Both Severus and Lucius shot to their feet, wands drawn when Ares Vlahos appeared out of thin air. Before either man could react, Ares snapped his fingers snatching their wands. Shaking his head, he handed them to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Ares' voice lacked the arrogance both men had observed earlier that night. The dark-haired man turned to the men. "I will need you to move."

Lucius moved towards the man, placing himself between brother and sister. "You will not touch her." The blonde man spat, his tone threatening.

Ares didn't speak, his hand barely moved, yet Lucius found himself restrained in the chair he had been sitting in, pushed flat to the wall. Severus watched on in obvious confusion as Ares moved to his sister's left side.

"Oh Thenie." Ares looked pained as he caressed his sister's tangled hair, taking in her dying form. Clearing his throat, he stood facing the bed, eyes closed and hands hovering over her form. His lips barely moved with a small whisper leaving them, his hands waving back and forth in intricate movements. Severus could not make out what Ares was saying, but he thought the man was speaking Greek.

Dumbledore, Severus and Lucius watched on in shock as a tiny ethereal ball slowly lifted from Athena's mouth, hovering a few inches in the air. Lightening fast, Ares grasped the ball, a flame bursting into his hand destroying the curse.

Athena's breathing increased slightly, body now devoid of the life sucking curse. Ares reached into his pocket to withdraw a small knife. Making a small incision on the palm of his hand, he carefully did the same with his sister. Ares sat on the edge of the bed, pressing their hands together, mumbling another chant under his breath. Their interlocked hands began to glow a bright gold, a gold olive wreath appearing on Athena's inner right wrist while a gold olive wreath appeared on the Ares' inner left wrist. The dark twin began to sway slightly, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Ares?" Athena gasped, her eyes blinking open. Ares smiled fondly, pulling his hand away from Athena's and breaking the ancient Hunter ritual.

"Hello Thenie."

Athena smiled softly as her eyes closed again, taking the necessary moment to allow her magic to coarse through her veins, replenishing itself. Lucius sighed in relief as he once again felt their connection, sensing peace and contentment.

"Brother, please unbind my mate." Athena commanded, drawing a raised brow from her brother. Ares' eyes darted between the two, clearly not happy with the revelation.

"A married Death Eater, Thenie?" Ares questioned with a small bite in his voice.

"As if I could control it?" Athena grunted in frustration. "Unbind him now!"

Rolling his eyes, Ares waved his hand releasing Lucius from the bindings. Lucius moved forward, kneeling next to Athena gently caressing her face while kissing her left hand in relief.

"My love." Lucius whispered, his voice pained from worry.

"My wings." Athena whispered, wincing as she tried to move them.

"Here, Thenie." Ares sneered at Lucius, gesturing to him to move. Reluctantly Lucius rose from his position beside her and stood back, allowing Ares the space he requested.

Lovingly, Ares helped Athena into a sitting position, whispering soothing words as she moaned in pain. Now sitting, it was easy for everyone to see how badly mangled her wings were.

"I can give her a pain potion." Severus reached into his bag, withdrawing the vial and offering it towards Athena.

"Don't bother." Ares sighed. "In Veela form she metabolizes the potions too fast. It'll do nothing to help her until she returns to her human form. It'll have to be done without any relief."

Ares waved his left hand at the door, casting a very strong silencing charm on the door hoping to not scare any of the now sleeping students residing in the infirmary.

"I apologize, sister." Ares whispered as he wrapped his left arm across Athena's chest, holding her tightly against him. Athena screamed in excruciating agony, grasping his arm tightly and kicking her legs as Ares healed her wings. Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore all winced as she shrieked with such force Severus was sure the walls were shaking. She hadn't even screamed that loud when she was being tortured by the Death Eaters. Loud snaps and cracks could be heard as her wings snapped into place, the tears mending back together. Athena sobbed, a rare display of emotion, as Ares finished his ministrations, her wings now completely healed. Ares turned his head back towards Lucius.

"Make yourself useful and calm her." He snapped, pulling away from the trembling woman.

Lucius swallowed his snarky response, instead focusing on his mate who was in tremendous pain. Lucius snapped the pain potion out of Severus' outstretched hand, pouring it down Athena's throat before embracing her tightly. Ares sneered at the strength in which Athena grabbed onto him. Her face buried inside the crook of his neck, her knuckles white as they held onto his back. Lucius whispered softly into her ear, his left hand gently caressing her hair while his right rubbed relaxing circles on the space beneath her wings.

Ares and Severus sighed in relief as Athena's wings slowly retracted into her back. With her wings fully encased, Athena gently released her vice tight grip on Lucius.

"Sorry." She whispered as she wiped at her tears.

"You have no reason to be sorry, my love." Lucius gently scolded.

Unable to stand the ever growing tension and unanswered questions, Severus turned to face Ares.

"Now that Miss Vlahos is healed, perhaps you might explain exactly what you're doing here?" Severus harshly questioned the fellow Death Eater.

"No." Ares straightened to his full, imposing height.

"Ares, tell them." Athena interrupted Severus' pending rant. "They are obviously skilled Occlumens, otherwise they'd be dead."

Ares stared at his sister, eyes narrowing. Athena merely raised her brow, lips pursing. Severus and Lucius looked between the siblings who appeared to be having a non-verbal conversation. Severus' eye caught Ares rubbing his ring again, his eyes shifted to Athena who was doing the same.

"You can communicate telepathically." Severus' comment drew both Vlahos siblings attention. Ares sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Athena and I have charmed rings that when we rub them a specific way we are able to project our thoughts to one another." Ares leaned back against the wall as Dumbledore sat in the now empty chair that Lucius had been sitting in previously.

"You're a spy." Lucius noted surprised.

"Yes," Ares nodded, "but not for the Order. I, too, am a Hunter."

"You warned Miss Vlahos about the inferi. That's how she was able to react so quickly." Severus began putting the pieces together, but was not happy with the direction things were going.

"Yes." Ares' gaze moved to Athena who was biting her bottom lip in worry. "Athena had notice before they arrived."

"How?" Lucius questioned, his eyes moving to his mate. "We were only told after the attack started and you were not present for the announcement."

"You released them." Severus sneered at Ares. "That's why the Dark Lord was so pleased to have you. You're a necromancer."

"Yes, I am." Ares took a deep breath, moving to stand beside Athena. "I raised a portion of them."

Lucius' eyes widened as he swiftly moved from the bed as if it had caught fire. "YOU?"

Athena nodded solemnly. "Yes, I am a necromancer as well. I controlled the other half."

Lucius ran his hands through his hair, unable to fathom what he was hearing. Severus shifted his furious gaze to the silent Headmaster who did not appear at all shocked by the twins' revelation.

"You knew." It was not a question.

"I did." Dumbledore responded flatly. "I was apprised of the plan to have the inferi attack."

Severus gaped at Dumbledore in shock, he was quickly losing control of his anger. "How could you allow it, Albus? How could you allow them to raise such abominable creatures and allow them to attack innocent students?"

"We had targets! The student body was never at risk of death." Athena defended sternly.

"Tell that to the injured students, Athena!" Lucius spat, sneering at the Veela.

Athena quickly rose from the bed, squaring her shoulders and glaring at her mate. "We had to allow them to be injured. Look at them, Lucius. The injuries were to arms and legs only. Mere scratches. None of them even remotely fatal."

"My son could have been killed!" Lucius spat, approaching Athena in anger. "How dare you try to defend your actions you harpy bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Athena screamed as her hand firmly made contact with his left cheek. "You don't know anything and you sure as hell don't know me."

Ares closed his eyes as Athena stormed from the room, the door slamming loudly behind her. Lucius turned to follow her, but was stopped by Ares' firm hand.

"If you value your life, you won't follow." Ares warned, his grip tightening painfully on Lucius' shoulder. "There is still much to discuss, sit."

Lucius finally relented, sitting swiftly on the bed that Athena had been sitting on making sure he did not look to Severus. He didn't need to see the man to know he was glaring daggers at him, he could feel the subtle pricks against the back of his neck.

"I'm done playing games, gentlemen. So this is how it will work. I will talk, you will listen." Ares firmly stated, waiting until both men agreed.

"The inferi attack was orchestrated between Athena, the Headmaster and I. Athena's assignment to this mission was not coincidence. She has been ordered to protect Potter and seek out dark witches and wizard's who are growing. In Greece a wizard so dark he makes the Dark Lord look light, is biding his time. He's using the Dark Lord's reign as a way of recruiting and building his army unnoticed." Ares took a deep breath, pacing the room.

"Athena and I are blood Hunters. We both were trained to be fierce fighters and powerful spellcasters. We also learned necromancy, among other things. This gives us an advantage over our opponent. When we were 15, our parents were murdered by a possessed muggle. Immediately following their murder I was approached by a Greek dark wizard, Stavros, promising me retribution. I was ordered by the Hunters to follow his lead and become a spy. Stavros was a former follower of the Dark Lord until he decided to use even darker magic to become more powerful. And he is, believe me. Stavros has since asked me to pledge myself to the Dark Lord to report back to him. I am spying on the Dark Lord for Stavros and in turn spying on Stavros for the Hunters." Ares stopped pacing, facing the Death Eaters and Headmaster once more.

"Athena was assigned this mission because she is very skilled in dark magic. This enables her to track Stavros' followers as dark magic draws dark magic. The 9 students who were killed were our targets. They already committed themselves to the dark arts and to Stavros. They are being groomed and all 9 were almost completely trained in necromancy. They had to be eliminated. Athena and the other Hunters marked them and between myself and her, we controlled the inferi." Ares clenched his jaw, staring straight at Lucius. "Athena personally saw to your son's safety. Ask him who found him and escorted him to safety without so much as a scratch."

Lucius sighed, slumping his shoulders as he took the information in.

"We were able to eliminate Stavros' young followers while pleasing the Dark Lord with thinking he has a skilled necromancer on hand. Stavros knows the Dark Lord raised the inferi and I can assure you he isn't pleased. He thinks the Dark Lord knows about him trying to raise his own army and intentionally killed his followers. While the Dark Lord thinks he had a solid attack against Harry Potter and the knowledge of Stavros is kept quiet with people thinking the Dark Lord is the only threat." Severus nodded his head, struggling to wrap his mind around an even bigger tangle.

"The Hunters and I are trying to stop two megalomaniacs simultaneously. It's exhausting." Ares leaned back against the wall, resting his thoughts for a minute. His thumb rubbing against his ring did not go unnoticed by Severus. Ares sighed, focusing his glare to Lucius.

"And you," Ares spat, "stay the hell away from my sister. You haven't consummated your bond yet so thankfully my sister can still walk away. You have done quite enough, thank you."

Lucius went to speak, stopping when Severus squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"If Athena controlled the inferi as well, how did she end up in such a state?" Severus asked. "And why did you not help her last night?"

Ares rolled his eyes. "I supported Athena through the entire torture and helped block as many of the spells as I could. She only suffered from maybe half of the curses and hexes cast at her. And it takes a lot of magic to summon and control the inferi. Not to mention she then had to summon fire to ultimately kill them. Bottom-line, she drained herself doing all this. That arsehole Miles caught her in a weak moment." Ares cleared his throat.

"Now I'll thank you to keep all this to yourself lest you end the wizarding world. I am going to find my sister to ensure she isn't tearing the school apart. Headmaster, may I?"

Dumbledore nodded immediately, "Of course, Mr. Vlahos. Thank you."

Ares nodded before disillusioning himself and allowing the Headmaster to approach the door. Before exiting, the elder wizard turned to Lucius and Severus, handing both men their wands back. "I don't think I need to tell you to put some distance between Miss Vlahos and you, Lucius."

Severus again silenced Lucius with a firm squeeze to his shoulder. "I'll see to it, Headmaster." Albus nodded before exiting, allowing space for the disillusioned Ares to exit.

Once the door closed, Severus cast his wards to silence the room and lock the door. Lucius violently tugged his shoulder form Severus' grip.

"What is the matter with you? Calling her a harpy? She's your mate, Lucius!" Severus spat, barely containing his anger.

"I know! I know. I made an awful mistake." Lucius yelled back, desperate to find Athena and apologize for his harsh words.

"Lucius, you need to keep your distance." Severus said compassionately.

"You can't ask me to do that." The blonde man shot back, shaking his head.

"It wasn't a suggestion. This is far bigger than we knew. We need Athena and Ares more than anyone right now. We cannot allow her to be distracted." Severus ran his hands through his hair, trying to rationalize how the Vlahos twins keep their heads straight.

"Severus, I can't. You don't understand." Lucius pleaded, not caring that his voice had pitched into a whining tone.

"I do." Severus sighed. "This will hurt her far more than you, but it needs to be done. Narcissa will never grant you a divorce and you are only hurting Athena. For once in your life, don't be the selfish, arrogant bastard."

* * *

Ares silently moved behind the Headmaster ensuring he did not touch any of the students walking the halls. A small smile touched his lips when he saw a young Gryffindor walk by, knowing at one point his twin wore the same ridiculous uniform. Dumbledore stopped at a wooden door, knocking gently.

"Headmaster." Athena politely inclined her head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at the young woman, oddly stepping to one side. Athena looked on in confusion until an unseen force bumped her shoulder hard, pushing her aside. Dumbledore quietly chuckled at the irritated eye roll Athena had at Ares' playful bump. It was amusing to the elder wizard to see two such skilled Hunters playful as normal siblings would be.

"My floo is open once you are ready." The man spoke kindly, turning to head back to his office. Athena sighed as she closed her door, casting her strong wards to keep prying ears away.

"I'm not in the mood, Ares!" Athena snapped at the levitating book near her sofa. Ares chuckled as he came into view, analyzing the book closely.

"I only came to ensure you're not tearing the school down, brick by brick, dear sister." Ares responded with a smile.

Athena scowled at her brother, slumping down on the couch, her chin resting on her hand. "Well, out with it. Did you explain everything?"

Ares pursed his lips, placing the book back on the table and dropping down next to Athena. "I explained the basics. They don't need all the facts. They are not Hunters. And they certainly do not need to know all our abilities."

Athena nodded in agreement while her eyes narrowed as she fell deep in thought.

"You feel him." Ares noted calmly, watching Athena with a sad smile.

Athena only nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. She didn't need to explain her feelings to her twin, she knew Ares understood. As her twin, Ares was one of the few individuals whom Athena drops her mask for. Lucius too had become one of the select few, something that she would not have to work diligently at changing.

The siblings sat quietly, basking in the rare moment of peace the two had together. Being Hunters and on typically on opposite sides, didn't allow for much family time. It was a nice distraction for both.

"Can they be trusted?" Ares asked as he stared at the ugly Dark Mark that adorned his left forearm. Athena looked at his arm, raising a brow in slight disgust at the ugly thing.

"Yes, Ares." Athena sighed. "Obviously they spy as well."

"Honestly, Thenie, they aren't very good at it if the Dark Lord has questioned their loyalties." Ares somberly stated, not surprised to see Athena immediately look at him with furrowed brows.

"I thought only Lucius was being questioned?" Athena's voice took on an unusual stern tone that only Ares and other Hunters hear when discussing important topics.

Ares adjusted his black suit, resting his left ankle on his right knee and shaking his head. "Do not panic sister, your _lovers_, both past and present," Ares gave Athena a pointed look, "are safe now. Last night reassured the Dark Lord of their loyalty."

Athena rolled her eyes, elbowing her brother in his side and blatantly ignoring his hiss of pain as he gripped his forearm tightly. "Get bent." She mumbled under her breath.

"Already are." Ares shot back, standing up while pulling a charmed bag from his pocket and adjusting his suit to ensure he looked well-kept as always. Facing his sister once more, Ares smirked. "Be well, sister."

Athena nodded with a small smile. "Be safe, brother."

* * *

Sneak Peak: Voldemort orders Lucius to bring Draco in to take the Dark Mark, Athena and Ares are summoned by the Gods and Athena begins to show her darker side.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unearthing Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Athena, Ares, the "Hunters" and their world is mine though.

Warnings: Language.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

{Athena's telepathic thoughts}

[Ares' telepathic thoughts]

A/N: Thank you to all those who've read, marked this as a favorite, followed it and especially to those who have reviewed it. Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Lucius could not shake the feeling something was amiss as he entered the meeting room and found no other Death Eaters had been called to the unexpected meeting that night. It was shocking considering it had been nearly a month since the failed attempt at Harry Potter's life via the inferi and since Voldemort called a meeting. Voldemort sat at the other end of the room, perched on his oversized chair that he treated as his throne. Nagini curled around the chair, her head resting on Voldemort's shoulders, eyes watching Lucius' steps.

Lucius quickly strode into the room with confidence, kneeling before Voldemort as they were required when called to his side.

"Rissse, Luciusss." Voldemort hissed, waving his loyal follower up.

"Thank you, my Lord." Lucius responded gracefully, rising and resting his hands on his walking stick before him, face impassive.

"I have decided to reward you for your loyal ssservice." Voldemort informed him, eyes watching Lucius closely for reaction.

"You honor me, my Lord." Lucius inclined his head, voice regal as always.

"I have plansss to have the ssstudentsss inssside Hogwartsss already loyal to me. Prepared to turn their backsss on the old fool." Voldemort smiled as he looked at Nagini, petting her head lovingly.

Lucius' blood ran cold at Voldemort's words, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, though he gave no outward reaction to the news.

"A very clever plan, my Lord." Lucius smirked, hoping his reaction would please the unstable man.

"I want Draco to take the mark." Voldemort turned his red eyes back to Lucius. Lucius immediately put up his shields as Voldemort pressed into his thoughts. Lucius only allowed him to see his agreement and a memory of him showing Draco his dark mark and explaining it was an honor to serve the dark lord. Voldemort pulled out, pleased with what he saw.

"Tonight you will be Draco to me and he will take the dark mark and report back to me." Voldemort ordered, his tone sending a chill up Lucius' spine.

"Of course, my Lord. I thank you for the honor of accepting my son." Lucius bowed to Voldemort, willing his rapidly beating heart to calm.

"Midnight, Luciusss." Voldemort hissed, waving his hand dismissing the regal aristocrat. Lucius inclined his head and swiftly turned, and exited the room, his heart and mind heavy. There was less than 6 hours until his son would be forced into the servitude from hell.

* * *

"Lucius?" Narcissa furrowed her brows as her husband, in name only, entered her sitting room looking pale and worried. Lucius quickly warded the room heavily, locking the door and silencing the room. Narcissa gently placed the book she was reading down, her eyes flicking to the closed bathroom door in concern.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" Narcissa questioned, her tone clearly expressing her displeasure.

Lucius followed her quick glance towards the closed bathroom door, raising a brow in response.

"Is your lover present?" Lucius asked, his tone calm and impassive.

"Leave my rooms, Lucius." Narcissa demanded, rising from her chair and approaching her husband.

"I don't care if he's here, Narcissa." Lucius quickly snapped, warding the bathroom door so the man inside could not get out, nor hear their conversation. Narcissa stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear at Lucius' erratic behavior.

"What is it?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"He's ordered Draco to take the mark." Lucius admitted sadly, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

Narcissa covered her mouth with a shaking hand, shaking her head as tears flooded her eyes.

"No, Lucius. He can't. He's just a boy." She pleaded, tears escaping her blue eyes.

"I don't have a choice, Narcissa. It wasn't a request." Lucius snapped, his pained gray eyes meeting hers.

"Please." Narcissa pleaded, reaching towards her husband. "Please don't."

Lucius shook his head and looked away from his wife, unable to bear the pain that radiated in her soft eyes. He understood her fear all too much. He didn't want his son to take the mark. He didn't want Draco to be at the mercy of the crazed man, but he didn't have a choice. All he could do was prepare his son and hope that Draco had been diligently practicing his Occlumency.

"We have to go." Lucius' voice was a pained whisper. "We have to warn Draco and prepare him as best we can. He'll have Severus and I to help him. I'll keep him safe, Cissy, I don't know how, but I swear to Merlin I will."

* * *

It took everything in Lucius to not immediately hex Ares Vlahos where he stood when he and Narcissa floo'd into Dumbledore's Headmaster Office only to find the Headmaster waiting with Ares standing across from him. It had only been 20 minutes since he had been ordered by Voldemort to bring his own son in and somehow the arrogant half of the Vlahos Twins knew about it. Ignoring Narcissa's shocked gasp at seeing the fellow Death Eater, Lucius advanced on the man.

"Is there anything you ever feel the need to tell us ahead of time?" Lucius sneered at the violet-eyed man.

"I only tell you what you need to know." Ares responded flatly.

"He's my son!" Lucius yelled, his grip tightening on his walking stick. "You had no right to keep that information from me! I need to prepare him. Merlin knows if his Occlumency will stand up against the Dark Lord."

Ares smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Why are you here?" Narcissa asked, attempting to regain some semblance of her composure. Her blue eyes darted between her husband, the dark-haired man she had seen countless times at Voldemort's side and the unmoved Headmaster.

"I'm a spy." Ares' eyes shifted over Lucius' shoulder to Lady Malfoy. "My sister is collecting your son and once he arrives she and I will cast a Hunter bind on him. And you." Ares added as an afterthought.

"A Hunter bind?" Narcissa asked, placing a calming hand on her husband's arm and pulling the rigid man away from Ares.

"It's a mental bind. It will prevent the Dark Lord from seeing anything he shouldn't. Mainly information about your spy status," Ares' eyes shifted to Lucius, "Severus' status and mine. As well as any information pertaining to the Hunters."

"Will it work?" The blonde woman asked hopefully, her grip tightening slightly on her husband's arm.

"Yes." Ares responded flatly.

* * *

"Mother!" Draco cried, rushing to his Mother's open arms when he and Athena arrived only minutes after his parents. Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around her son, whispering reassurances softly in his ear. Athena's eyes immediately met her brother's, the twins sharing a telepathic conversation.

{Do they know we're putting a bind on?}

[No, Thenie, I thought we'd just send young Malfoy in ill-equipped]

{You're an arse.}

[Stupid questions yields stupid answers. Is Severus coming?]

{Speaking of stupid questions.}

Ares rolled his eyes as Athena smirked. He should have known that she would throw that one back in his face. Athena moved to stand beside her brother with distance put between them and the Malfoy family. Draco was slightly trembling in his Mother's arms, despite how undignified it might be. Athena had only given him basic information, his parents were coming and he was going to have a mental bind put on as Voldemort had ordered him to take the dark mark. Lucius did his best to help his wife console their son, but found it hard with the pull towards Athena drawing his eyes. He didn't know how she managed to appear so calm and blatantly ignore his presence. It was as if she didn't even notice the man standing there and he was caught somewhere between understanding and annoyed.

Severus arrived with a dramatic slam of the door barely a minute after Athena and Draco had. The surly man glared at the Vlahos twins, equally irate as his longtime friend that he was not made aware of Draco's requirement to take the dark mark. Lucius appeared relieved to see his dark friend, his harsh stance softening slightly.

"Now that Severus is here." Dumbledore started, sitting back in his chair and clasping his hands together in his lap, elbows resting on the arm rests. "Perhaps we should go over the plan."

The Malfoy family all looked at Dumbledore in slight horror, but it was Severus who spoke up.

"Plan? How about this for a plan, these two," his finger harshly pointed at Ares and Athena, "stop keeping vital information from us and inform us entirely of exactly what the bloody hell is going on!"

Narcissa frowned slightly at Athena and Ares' impassive stares that did not so much as flinch at the deep baritone voice that bellowed in the room.

"Now, Severus, it is not the time to begin pointing fingers." Dumbledore sighed softly.

Severus shook his head, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out at the older wizard. It would do him no good. Turning quickly, Severus approached the twins and with a harsh grab to her upper arm, Athena was pulled near flush against Severus and away from her brother. Though Ares clenched his fists, he did not move to assist his sister in any capacity.

"Enough of this bullshit, Athena, I want answers and I want them now." Severus' voice dipped into a harsh whisper, his eyes narrowing on the young woman. Athena merely raised her brow, but otherwise seemed unmoved by his rough handling.

"You are not the only person who has their orders, Severus. I suggest you release my person immediately." Athena whispered harshly, her violet eyes darkening slightly. The slight threat from her Veela drew a small gasp from the man and a violent shove as if her very flesh had burned him. Ares quickly grabbed his sister's arm to stop her stumble backwards.

"When did you find out that Draco was to take the mark?" Severus turned his anger to Ares, his hair standing up on the back of his neck with the glare the younger man was giving him.

"I found out only this morning." Ares seethed through clenched teeth, pushing Athena behind him slightly. "I notified the Hunters immediately and was ordered to ensure young Malfoy has the bind before he is sent before the Dark Lord. We wouldn't send him unprepared, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked away, Lucius scoffed, but Narcissa would not remain silent. With as much grace as possible, she pushed her frightened son aside and walked towards Ares.

"I don't want my son before that monster at all." Narcissa spoke firmly. "You are the Dark Lord's _pet_, stop him from marking my son."

Ares raised a brow at the brazen woman, crossing his arms.

"It was not I, Lady Malfoy, who put your son on the Dark Lord's radar. Perhaps you should put your anger and blame elsewhere." Ares clipped, his eyes darting towards Lucius. Lucius' eyes widened and moved to step forward.

"Enough!" Dumbledore barked harshly, rising from his seat and drawing shocked looks from the other occupants. Ares stepped back to stand beside his sister, once again assuming an impassive expression. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa all glared at the elder wizard while Draco appeared to be completely shocked and frightened.

"Passing blame and yelling at one another serves no purpose. Tom has ordered Draco to take the mark, all we can do at this point is prepare the boy as much as possible to keep him from harm's way." Dumbledore's tone was abnormally stressed. Dumbledore turned his gaze towards Ares. "You are sure that the Hunter bind will keep Tom out? He's an incredibly skilled and violent _Legilimens_."

Ares immediately nodded his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "Yes, Headmaster. The bind is impenetrable. As Athena and I are going to cast together, the Dark Lord would have to have the both of us willingly remove it if he were to discover it. Something he will not be able to do without knowing exactly what he's looking for."

"How does it work?" Lucius asked harshly.

"It's a magical bind. Athena and I will hold young Malfoy's head in our hands and transfer magical energy to bind his memories of us, the Hunters, you all and this conversation. Almost like casting a disillusionment charm on them. The Dark Lord will only see the memories and thoughts around them. If he were to attempt to gain access to the memories, the bind would push him away with somewhat of a confundus charm. He would not remember what he was trying to access." Ares sighed when he was met with confused furrowed brows. "Look, you just need to trust me on this. I've gone under the Dark Lord's skilled Legilimency countless times now and he's never once found anything to use against me. Obviously as I am his 'pet' as you so elegantly described."

Narcissa flinched slightly as Ares and Athena both narrowed their eyes on her, reaching for Draco's hand and squeezing his trembling hand tightly. Lucius and Severus both nodded. If this had kept Voldemort from discovering that Ares was a spy and had become so close to the dark wizard, then clearly it worked. Ares shifted his gaze to Draco.

"You do not have a choice in this. I'm sorry. I wish you did, but you do not. All we," Ares gestured between his twin and himself, "can do is place the bind on you and do our best at keeping you out of immediate danger. I've already expressed to the Dark Lord he should keep you out of most of our meetings and any attacks he should order as you could not hold up against the Headmaster's Legilimency. At this point, he has agreed that it would be best to keep somewhat at arm's reach."

Draco nodded, swallowing audibly. "Thank you."

"Ah!" Athena gasped loudly, raising her right inner wrist and looking at it horrified. The olive wreath that normally was hidden to the naked eye was glowing a bright gold, sending shooting pains up her arm. Athena started to stumble, her mind beginning to slip. Ares caught his sister in his arms.

"Who's number two, Athena?" He asked quickly, slowly lowering to the ground so she did not hurt herself while ignoring the concerned looks they were receiving.

"Diamond." Athena choked out, tears blurring her vision.

"Okay, I need 30 seconds." He lay Athena down and smiled softly at her nod of understanding. "Let go."

Athena's eyes promptly rolled back into her head and fell unconscious. Ares took a calming breath before turning his focus to the confused Headmaster who looked at Athena in slight horror. "Call Hunter Diamond immediately. Tell him we were summoned."

Dumbledore quickly nodded while Ares lay down next to Athena. Ares took a deep breath and then moments later gasped and groaned while the olive wreath glowed gold on his left inner wrist. Unlike Athena, who had fought the summons initially, Ares was only in pain momentarily before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. The other occupants stared at the twins in complete confused awe when bright gold auras appeared around the twins, protecting them from harm.

"Pipsy." Dumbledore quickly called, his eyes never leaving the twins. The small house elf appeared, staring at him with wide eyes. "Fetch Hunter Diamond immediately. It is an emergency." Pipsy nodded her head and snapped out of sight.

Dumbledore slowly moved around his desk, standing beside the twins feeling the strong magic pressing against him, warning him away from touching them.

"What is that?" Draco asked softly, pulling away from his Mother to look at the shield's in interest. Severus grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward when he saw gold swirls begin twisting quickly.

"Everyone back away!" Hunter Diamond yelled, shocking the occupants of the room as they did not hear him pop in with Pipsy. The tall, muscular, olive skinned man walked towards Athena and Ares, looking down at them with an impassive expression. "Who was called first?"

"Miss Vlahos." Dumbledore provided quickly, sitting back down in his chair tucked safely behind his desk. As soon as he moved away from the twins, the gold swirls slowed their twisting and it seemed the auras dulled slightly.

"So it was the Goddess who summoned them." Hunter Diamond mused softly before turning and facing the others. Severus noted how the auras did not react to the presence of another Hunter, so he assumed the auras protected the twins.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice. Narcissa and Draco both looked at Lucius with furrowed brows, though the blonde man ignored them, his eyes focused on his Veela mate.

"They were summoned by the Gods." Hunter Diamond provided, crossing his arms and giving his already broad structure a more imposing vibe. Unlike Ares, who had a chiseled angular face, Hunter Diamond had a square jaw and a larger head. It sat upon very broad shoulders and a strong, muscular frame. His muscles pushed against his Hunter robes that were black velvet on the outside with a pure white satin lining much like Athena. His dull brown hair was slicked back and his hazel eyes darting between the others.

"The Gods?" Narcissa asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, the Greek Gods." Hunter Diamond smirked, his tone sarcastic.

"You said she was summoned by the Goddess Athena, how did you know?" Lucius asked, moving to lean against the wall next to Severus.

"I never identified the Goddess." Hunter Diamond snapped, his eyes narrowing on the aristocrat.

"I know that Ares and Athena descend from their namesakes." Lucius retorted, his tone daring Hunter Diamond to press the issue. "How do you know it was Athena who summoned them?"

"The God and Goddess make no attempts to hide their favoritism between the twins. The Goddess always summons Athena whereas the God always summons Ares. It's how we are able to identify who summoned." Hunter Diamond looked over his shoulder to the twins, his brows furrowing slightly at how bright the auras were shimmering. It meant the Gods were greatly displeased.

"So your ancestral God or Goddess is who can summon you?" Severus asked in interest.

"Yes. I descend from Apollo so if I am summoned, it would be by him." Hunter Diamond turned his focus back to the others.

"You don't get summoned?" Severus pushed.

"No. The Gods rarely summon us and typically it's these two who end up summoned." Hunter Diamond smirked.

"It does not bother you that they are favored?" Draco asked in his typical arrogant tone and his face assuming its comfortable cocky sneer.

"No." Hunter Diamond snapped. "While Ares and Athena may receive many perks that we other Hunters do not, it's not worth the sacrifices they are forced to make. I enjoy what I do, but I would hate to have the weight upon my back."

"What's happening?" Lucius harshly asked, his eyes widening as Athena's body began trembling on the ground, the aura surrounding her glowing brightly. Hunter Diamond immediately turned around, kneeling down to look closer at the Huntress. Reaching through the protective aura, Hunter Diamond carefully pulled up Athena's sleeve and gasped. Inside her glowing olive wreath a bright gold cornucopia symbol appeared.

Before Hunter Diamond could respond the auras dropped and Athena's eyes shot open with a gasp. The raven-haired beauty took several deep breaths, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Huntress Vlahos." Hunter Diamond softly spoke, luring her gaze. Athena looked at Hunter Diamond, her mouth slightly open and breaths quickening. The fellow Hunter held eye contact, but it was broke when Ares awoke with a loud gasp like his sister had.

"Athena!" Ares snapped.

"I know." Athena quickly responded, quickly sitting up and striding past all the eyes focused on her. Throwing floo powder into the Headmaster's floo, Athena called out her quarters and disappeared and a swirl of flames. All eyes shifted to Ares who had also stood and was looking at the floo with slightly widened eyes. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Ares raised his hand and shook his head.

"Please, just let us get this under control first and I'll explain everything." Ares snapped, turning to Hunter Diamond. "Does she have an evocation apprentice on site?"

Hunter Diamond nodded, ignoring the shocked gasps. "Yes, Hunter Xenakis, descendant to Zeus."

"Summon him immediately." Ares ordered. Hunter Diamond nodded and cast his patronus, telling the waiting dolphin his message.

"Wait a moment, Mister Vlahos." Dumbledore quickly rose from his chair, shaking his head. "I cannot allow evocation to be practiced on grounds. Miss Vlahos was continuing Hunter Xenakis' training off school grounds."

"I know. He won't be evoking. You have my word." Ares calmly responded, smiling softly at the concerned Headmaster.

"She can evoke?!" Severus snapped, pushing off the wall and grabbing Ares' arm, turning the man to face him.

"Yes, Athena is the evocation Mistress for the Hunters." Ares calmly supplied, smirking at Severus' agape jaw.

"That's incredibly dark magic, Ares." Severus sneered, narrowing his eyes on the dark-haired man. "Exactly how dark are the two of you?"

"Just because we can practice dark arts does not make us inherently dark, Severus." Ares sneered, yanking his arm from Severus' tight grasp. "Or have you not seen enough from my sister and I to know we fight for only the light side?"

"Light?! You perform necromancy and she can evoke!" Lucius snapped, moving to stand beside Severus in his confrontation of Ares.

"Yes, but I don't have time to explain that right now. Lucius, I need you to mentally map out Malfoy Manor. Pull the floor plan to the front of your mind and keep it there. Athena will need it when she gets back. I will explain everything once she gets back." Ares calmly spoke.

Lucius went to speak, but felt a soft grasp on his arm from his wife, pulling him back and nodding her head subtly towards Draco who appeared to be slowly slipping into panic. The youngest Malfoy was chewing his bottom lip while blinking his eyelids quickly to rid himself of the tears that were building. This was all just too much for the youth.

Suddenly a door slammed open and a slightly out of breath Hunter Xenakis appeared, his short red hair clinging to his forehead and blue eyes scanning the room.

"What's going on, Ares?" Hunter Xenakis asked, trying to stand tall despite his smaller 5'5" frame and slender build. Severus nearly snorted when he realized the Hunter looked like a smaller Bill Weasley.

Ares took a deep breath and his cheeks sticking out as he dramatically exhaled. "We have a traitor amongst the Hunters. It appears the Dark Lord has a new recruit, Hunter Demo. Hunter Demo has apparently made some type of agreement with Hades to gain the Dark Lord power."

"Hunter Demo? Descendant to Demeter?" Hunter Diamond asked with raised brows.

"Yes, trust me the irony was not lost on the Goddess." Ares snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm assuming Mistress Vlahos is putting on her armor?" Hunter Xenakis clarified, realizing his purpose.

"Yes. She cannot wear her Hunter robes as Hunter Demo would know how to neutralize the protective charms." Ares nodded.

"Very well. I'm far enough in my training I can assist her when she returns." Hunter Xenakis smiled softly.

Before an uncomfortable silence had the opportunity to befall the anxious group, the floo flared and a shocking Athena stepped out. Severus and the Malfoy's immediately stepped away from the woman who no longer looked like herself. Her fair porcelain skin was covered from head to toe in dark green scales resembling those of a snake. Her raven-colored hair was pulled back into a tight knot atop her head, cursed daggers sheathed in holsters on each thigh. Narcissa shifted uncomfortably when she realized the woman was wearing no shoes or clothing, though her body could not be seen under the skin tight scaled armor. Athena's now yellow eyes focused on Ares.

"Are you ready?" Athena asked in a clipped tone. Ares inclined his head and pointed to Lucius. Athena nodded once and turned towards Lucius, smiling slightly. "I need the layout to Malfoy Manor, please."

Lucius swallowed audibly, stepping forward and nodding once. Athena gently placed her index and middle fingers on Lucius' temples and closed her eyes. Lucius felt the soft energy shift between them, Athena delicately reviewing the floor plan to the Manor, but not stepping into any other thoughts. With the layout ingrained in her mind, Athena carefully stepped away and turned towards Ares.

"I will be as swift as possible. Bind them while I'm gone, no doubt _he _will summon you immediately upon my return." Athena ordered. Ares inclined his head.

Athena tossed the floo powder into the floo, stepping into the flames and disappearing.

"Young Malfoy, please sit down immediately." Ares ordered to the young wizard. Draco looked to his Mother in worry. Narcissa smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Go, Dragon. We must protect you." Narcissa calmly stated, lovingly brushing his growing hair back. Draco nodded and sat in the offered chair.

Hunter Diamond, Hunter Xenakis and Ares stood around the boy. Ares to his left, Hunter Diamond to his right and Hunter Xenakis behind him. All three men placed their hands upon Draco's head and closed their eyes, simultaneously chanting softly. No sooner it started, it was over, Draco blinking in confusion when he felt no difference.

"It's done." Ares stated, turning to Narcissa. "Lady Malfoy, if you would."

Narcissa nodded and moved to the chair, sitting down once Draco had risen. The men repeated the same process and once again, it was over before she realized anything had happened.

"What was Athena wearing?" Severus asked as Narcissa rose from the chair and moved to stand beside her son, lovingly rubbing his back.

"Demon armor." Hunter Xenakis responded as he was an evocation apprentice and would know more than the other two Hunters. "It's flesh from a demon and imbued by other demons to offer protection, or in Mistress Vlahos' case, give her other abilities."

"Like what?" Draco asked curiously.

"In her case, the base is Cerberus, the three headed hellhound of the underworld. This makes her immune to fire and heat. Her imbuements are Agares, which allows her to speak/read/write in every language, Barbatos, enabling her to find anything even if hidden by magic, Foras, for invisibility, Zepar, allowing her to shapeshift at will and Ranove, telekinesis." Hunter Xenakis quickly fired off, earning a raised brow from Ares.

"You seem to know an awful lot about my sister's armor." Ares narrowed his eyes on the smaller man. Hunter Xenakis nodded and attempted to remain impassive, though his flush was not missed.

"She's the evocation Mistress, Ares. Of course I'm aware of her abilities and her armor. Just as she is mine and every other apprentice. It's for safety." Hunter Xenakis replied smoothly. Hunter Diamond coughed slightly, hiding his slight smirk behind his hand. It was no secret amongst the Hunters that the younger evocation apprentice carried a bit of a torch for the woman.

Ares stared at the man, but nodded in lieu of arguing with him. It would serve no purpose to bring up the boys obvious attraction to his sister, especially considering her very married Veela mate was standing only a few feet away and glaring at the younger man.

Only a few minutes passed before Ares groaned and ran his hands over his face, drawing all eyes to him.

"Remind me to kill my sister when she returns." The man stated, suddenly looking very tired.

"Why?" Hunter Diamond asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, no reason really." Ares shook his head, looking up to Narcissa. "You might want to be prepared, your sister is going to be really pissed."

"Why?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

"Because Athena just killed her husband and brother-in-law."

* * *

Sneak Peak: Athena returns, Draco takes the dark mark, a very angry Voldemort attacks students at Hogsmeade and the light side suffers a tremendous loss.


End file.
